Dreamcatcher
by DesireeStorms
Summary: "At first I thought...someone will notice...someone will put an end to the experiments...but no one one noticed,and if they did they didn't care.Help never came...because no one cares about a few forgotten lunatics..." A private investigator gets more than she bargained for when she sneaks into Mount Massive to expose Murkoff Corporations. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Aurora

**_FULL SUMMARY_ "At first I thought... someone will notice... someone will put an end to the experiments... but no one came. No one noticed, and if they did they didn't care. Help never came... because no one cares about a few forgotten lunatics..." A private investigator gets more than she bargained for when she sneaks into Mount Massive to expose Murkoff Corporations. What was supposed to be a simple snoop job rapidly goes to Hell as she realizes the patients have escaped and are running rampant through the building, but all exits have been locked down. It seems all hope is lost, but it turns out she has a guardian angel in this Hell, but can he be trusted? After all, he is one of them, and he seems to have a taste for fire.**

* * *

 **Chapter#1: Aurora**

* * *

 _"You're insane."_

 _She glanced back at the blonde-headed woman from over the studded shoulder of her leather jacket, smiling covertly as she clipped two retractable batons to her belt. "Then I should fit right in."_

 _"Aurora, this exceeds even your level of crazy." Her bespectacled friend stated blatantly. "You can't expect me to keep quiet about this."_

 _"I expect you to practice the very meaning of the word silence." Finally turning from the layout of supplies she had spread out on the polished surface of the Victorian mahogany desk, she faced the other woman fully, green eyes burning with a rigid intent. "I have to do this. I know something is going on in that place... something bad... and I'm going to figure out what." Picking up the tiny pocket camcorder, she clipped it to her belt alongside one of the batons. As she was pulling on a pair of black, fingerless gloves, her insistent companion continued her efforts to sway her decision._

 _"So, let me get this straight."_

 _"Mhm." She clipped a small flashlight to one of her belt loops._

 _"You think a company called Murkoff Corporations is conducting illegal and unethical experiments on the patients of Mount Massive... a mental asylum..."_

 _"Mhmm." A leg satchel was buckled to each thigh, connected to her belt to keep them from falling._

 _"And your plan is to go in there alone?"_

 _"A crowd attracts attention, and you and I both know they won't let me three steps into the place when they see I'm a woman. I have to sneak in."_

 _"Aurora, this is a_ mental asylum _. On top of that, it's possibly being run by mad scientists? This is stupid, even for you."_

 _"This isn't my first snoop job, Cas. I'm a private investigator. This is kind of my job, remember?"_

 _"Your 'job' isn't sneaking around corrupt mental asylums! What happens if you get caught, hm? You'll be lucky if you have any kind of signal up there. You won't be able to call for help."_

 _A long sigh left the ebony-haired investigator. "Look. If you don't hear from me in twenty-four hours, send in the cavalry. Okay?"_

 _Cassidy Blake folded her arms across her chest, staring at her friend through helvetica-framed glasses in a fashion that was less than satisfied. "Aurora, I don't like this."_

 _"I need you to trust me." Finally ceasing in her shuffling around the study, Aurora looked her intently in the eyes. "You need to understand I'm safer if you don't say anything. The more noise, the higher chance there is of me getting caught. Sending people in could blow my cover, and then what am I going to do? We stick with the plan. I don't call exactly twenty-four hours from the stroke of ten, you send in backup." She placed her hands on her shoulders. "Promise me."_

 _Silence._

 _"Promise me, Cas."_

 _"Okay, fine! Twenty-four hours." The blonde pointed a manicured finger in her face. "That's it. I'm not messing around, Aurora."_

 _"Neither am I." Turning, Aurora picked up her gun and tucked it into its holster. "I'll call you before I reach the mountain."_

That was two days ago. She had boarded a plane bound for Colorado, where she had rented a car before starting her journey towards Lake County. As promised, she had phoned Cassidy one last time before the signal was estimated to be lost, putting up with one last tongue lashing from her friend before shutting her phone off and tucking it away in her back pocket.

The weather had gradually grown worse as she drove on, having seen the dark storm clouds looming over the higher ground when she had arrived at the mountain. What had started as a little rain had quickly turned into torrential downpour, her windshield wipers working overtime to clear the thick water long enough for her to see ten inches in front of her.

Then finally, after what felt like days to her, she saw it. Towering in the distance, almost black against the night sky, sat Mount Massive Asylum, its hulking mass dwarfing some, if not most, of the facilities she had seen in the past. It certainly earned its name, and she could only imagine how many poor souls were trapped inside. Huge, isolated, and hidden in the mountain, it was the perfect place for Murkoff to nest.

 _Not for long._

She had expected little to no activity upon arriving at the front gates, but for there to literally be _no one_? A lone jeep was parked before the security gate before her, but all seats were vacant. It hardly seemed logical for the driver to abandon their vehicle to enter the gates on foot. _Unless you're not the only one sneaking in._

Her gaze turned towards the security booth, green eyes narrowing further when she saw it, too, was vacant. Something was wrong.

Again, her gaze swerved towards the massive asylum before her, eyeing the pitch black windows and noting that not a single one was lit. Despite the eerie feeling gradually building within her gut, however, she got out of the car and moved to investigate further, having come too far to give up so easily. She was no quitter.

Running through the pouring rain, she quickly ducked into the suspiciously open door of the booth, pocketing her key in the process. Nothing appeared too out of the usual upon first glimpse, but previous experiences promptly reminded her to never underestimate any situation. This was, after all, Mount Massive.

That was when she spotted it, through the streams of rain clouding the glass window in the booth. A separate, smaller door to the right of the security gate. It had been left slightly ajar. Remembering the jeep, she turned her head to the brick red vehicle parked in front of hers.

Braving the rain, she ran around to the driver's side, praising God at finding the door unlocked, and she hopped in. A quick scan of the inside of the vehicle left nothing but unanswered questions, until she spotted the tag hanging off the rearview mirror. Leaning in, she squinted at the print.

"Miles Upshur. _Press_?" Her eyes narrowed again. _Definitely_ not invited.

Once more, her eyes rose to stare up at the asylum, this time with even more questions in her head. Red flags were sprouting like daisies all over the place. A ditched jeep, missing reporter, and an absent security guard. Absent everyone. Suddenly, she wished she had brought more bullets.

"Well, Upshur, I hope you're good at what you do. It looks like we're going to need the luck." Reaching down, she made sure her camcorder was still in its protective case before jumping back out into the rain, and she made a speedy beeline to the open door.

Her black combat boots thudded along the wet ground as she jogged across the front courtyard, splashing through a puddle as she rounded the large fountain placed before the building's main entrance, but that wasn't what had her attention. Three abandoned military vehicles were parked before the main doors.

"I knew it..." Running up the front steps, she took out her camcorder to get a shot of the trucks. _What is the military doing here? Are they friend or foe?_ Hopefully, it was the latter. Turning around, she tried the front doors, only to find they were locked. _Spectacular. Okay, Upshur. How did you get in?_

Turning around, she gave her surroundings a scan. Brick walls surrounded her on each side, and the only way through would be the gates doors built into them. _Right or left, Aurora._ She took off running for the left. Part of her wanted to be excited at seeing the bottom of the door had been bent and broken to create a hole just large enough to slip through, while the other half threw up red, flashing signs that screamed "danger". Who or what was strong enough to bend a metal door? And _why_?

"Well, Cas, you were right. This is by far the worst idea I've ever had." But she hadn't travelled two days and driven through a bloody hurricane to give up and go home with her tail between her legs. She had to do this. There were people suffering. If she didn't expose Murkoff, more would die.

That was when she saw the construction platform stationed against the wall of the building straight ahead. _Jackpot._ Ducking down, she slipped her body through the hole, and she was running for the red ladder connecting the ground to the lower level of the platform. A couple levels up, she was greeted with an open window, and inside awaited a pitch blackness that was hardly inviting.

"Abandoned military vehicles, no people, and no power. This just keeps getting better and better." Reaching down, she unclipped her mini flashlight from her belt and attached it to the top of her camcorder.

Overturned chairs and papers scattered the floor at her feet, causing her brow to crease together as she navigated through the mess to the open door at the opposite end of the room. Upon entering the hallway, however, she was met with a roadblock in the form of shelves and chairs stacked together, effectively cutting her off from proceeding any further. Knocking it down would only create a racket, and that was not something she was willing to risk, so she opted to cut through the office to her right and hope it connected to a door on the other side.

 _Why would they block the halls? What were they trying to keep out?_ Cautiously, she peeked into the room. _There is no one here. The place is a mess. What the hell is going on?_

Carefully, she peeked out into the hallway before stepping out of the room. Another blockade stood ahead of her, but there was a small opening she could slip through. As she was wedging her body into the narrow space, however, she stopped short when her eyes landed on a dark stain splotching the carpet.

Blood. Crimson splattered both the floor and the wall beside her, standing out brightly against the dull coloring of the paint. Instincts now fully kicked into gear, she reached down and pulled out her gun, holding it at the ready. _Keep going. You have to._ Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, and she continued forward to the door at the end of the hall.

Locked.

"Of course..." Reaching down, she pulled her lock pick from her belt and got to work as silently as she could. A couple minutes later, she was rewarded with a telltale _click_. "Yes."

"...Who's there?"

Her head snapped around so fast, she felt the vertebrae pop. Snatching her camera off the floor, she quickly shuffled through the door, shutting it as quickly and quietly as possible and locking it behind her.

It was a decision she immediately regretted.

Bodies. The mangled, decapitated corpses of what she assumed could only be employees and guards of the hospital lay strewn about on the floor, their blood staining the sand-colored carpet in puddles. The stench of death thickened the air, filling her nose with the metallic scent of blood and decay, and she may have heaved over if not for her shock.

Wide, green orbs scanned over the room, taking in the carnage with horror. No. Oh, no. This was not what she expected. These bodies had been mangled beyond recognition, their heads separated completely from their shoulders. What could have done this?

"Oh, my God..." she breathed in a trembling whisper.

"Little pig!" Her body whipped about on his own accord, gun arm flying upwards—only to nearly drop it at the sight of a massive, blood-covered— _thing_ charging at her. If it had once been a man, it wasn't any longer, two hooks pulling back at the corners of its lip-less mouth to expose blood-stained teeth, and it appeared as if the skin had been ripped clean from its forehead. She had staggered backwards in shock as it advanced on her, the chains hanging from its arms and legs clinking with the motion.

"You little whore," it growled, almost muttered, in a raspy, guttural voice that sent ice-cold shivers down her spine. "I found ya. Little pig..."

Not even thinking twice, she fired. The bullet made direct contact with the thing's shoulder, but the only thing it accomplished was to make it halt for a split second, emitting a growl of what she took as pain before returning its bloodshot eyes to her in rage.

"You little whore!"

"Shit." Turning, she tore off in the opposite direction to the sound of him charging after her. "Fuck!"

Vaulting over the desk in the middle of the room, she bolted towards the first and only open door she saw in the room. Her smaller form enabled her to put distance between herself and her pursuer with relative ease, but if she became stuck it would catch up to her within seconds.

Then, there it was. At the end of the dimly lit hall, she saw it. EXIT, lit up in red letters above the security door. "Please don't be locked, please don't be locked, please don't be locked..." Grabbing the handle, she yanked, but there was no give. "FUCK!"

"Little pig, little pig!"

Turning, she yanked open the door immediately to her right and ran in, slamming the door shut behind her. She came to a stop in the middle of the room, looking around in a panicked frenzy. There was nowhere to go.

"No..."

Her attacker's voice was then heard outside the door, grumbling, "You little whore... I'll find ya..."

It took everything to stifle the startled shriek when the door shook from the blow it received as the thing outside tried breaking its way in, and by the way the wood splintered she knew she had only seconds before it got inside. Looking around frantically, she came to the conclusion that her only hope was the table stationed in the middle of the room, rolling under it just a millisecond before the door was busting down with a deafening crack.

She shrunk back with her camera up as the creature stepped into her view, bloodied legs passing by her at he muttered and grumbled to himself about "little pigs" and "whores". If he decided to look under the table, she was done for. Even bullets didn't slow this thing down.

She continued to watch it as it made its way around the room, chains clinking with every slight movement, and she felt as though her heart would break straight through her ribcage. _What the hell is that thing? One of Murkoff's experiments? What the hell is it doing_ _ **out**_ _?_

The creature emitted a quiet grumble of what she took as frustration. "You little whore... I'll find ya... always do..."

She watched with baited breath as it made its way back towards the door, but it wasn't until it had disappeared from sight, and she heard a door open and close did she finally allow herself to breathe. Heart racing, her head fell to the carpet. There had been absolutely nowhere for her to go. _Well, at least it's not that smart._

Tucking her camera back into its holster, she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes once more. She needed to find a way out. She had been there less than an hour, and already she had enough footage to have every form of militia charging the place like the running of the bulls.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Her eyes only had time to widen before she felt a hand on her ankle, and she was being abruptly yanked out from beneath the table. On reflex, her gun flew up, but it was knocked from her hand and sent sliding across the floor. Staring down at her was what she identified as a patient due to his attire, but when she saw his face she nearly screamed.

It was something directly from a horror movie, his features stretched and scarred beyond humanity. One eye had been sewn shut, his skin appearing as if it had been stretched downwards on one side of his face, but the most gruesome trait was the stitched scar that ran straight down the center of his face.

"I know someone who would _love_ to meet you."

Her immediate reaction was to try and flee, but her shock slowed her down, and the next thing she knew everything was going black.


	2. Here, Kitty Kitty

**Chapter#2: Here, Kitty Kitty**

* * *

A gentle sway, like the sensation of standing on a ship's deck while the sea gently rocked her side-to-side—except something was off. Something didn't feel quite right. Rather than standing in an embrace where you slowly rocked with the other person, the pressure centered at her stomach instead of her body like an embrace would, and gravity felt as if it were pulling her downwards. Her head felt heavy, like all the blood was rushing to it, and it was then she realized, as her senses gradually returned to her, that her feet were not touching solid ground.

Slowly, her eyes edged open. At first, her vision was blurred, but then it cleared, and she registered a pair of feet that weren't hers walking along the dirty floorboards below her. Her foggy mind didn't process the reality she was being carried right away, but then, all at once, she was suddenly snapping into full alert as her senses cleared. Lifting her head sharply, she looked over her shoulder at the man carrying her, instantly recognizing him as the one who had knocked her out.

With a speed that could rival a bullet, her mind and body instantly snapped into fight instinct. Her upper body shot up, causing her captor to stagger in surprise, and she hooked her arm around the front of his face. Clamping her hands together to keep a grip, she twisted her upper body around, forcing his head to the side and thus causing him to stumble into the wall, where she was able to slip off his shoulder.

Her feet made solid contact with the floor; however, she didn't stop there, keeping him in the headlock as she drove her knee thrice up into his stomach, effectively knocking the air out of him. Stunned, he staggered back as she let him go, hand pressing to his gut as he looked up at her with rage-filled eyes, twisted features contorted in an enraged snarl.

"You slippery little _wh_ —"

Her fist made sharp, hard contact with his jaw.

His head snapped around from the blow, knocking harshly against the wall before falling in a clumsy heap to the filthy floor, out cold. Now, most people would have fled at that very second, but she did not. For the first couple of moments, she just stood there, breasts rising and falling with each adrenalized breath as she stared down at the man at her feet. One look at the dirty scrubs clothing him immediately told her he was, or had been, a patient here.

Those twisted features stared back at her like Edvard Munch's _The Scream_. They were not burns, but surgically inflicted, like a bad facelift. Crudely stitched seams of flesh covered both his face and exposed arms, dark against his pale skin. It reminded her of a scarecrow.

"What the hell happened to you?" she whispered, mainly to herself.

Stepping back, she took a brief look around at her surroundings. The only light came from the pale moonlight streaming in through foggy windows outside. She checked her belt. She still had all her equipment—except her _gun_?!

Brain rewinding, she recalled when it had been knocked from her hand. "Fuck..." And it was then she recalled the patient's words: _I know someone who would_ _ **love**_ _to meet you_. A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't even want to think about who he might have been talking about. Surely, it wasn't anyone good.

As she began walking, she made a point to remove one of her daggers from her belt. _Where the hell am I?_ Looking down, she reached into the satchel strapped to her right thigh and removed a small notepad.

 _Well, Shit_

 _Well, this is by far the worst idea I've ever had. Bodies everywhere. Most of them are gutted and decapitated. All staff are either missing or dead. I was chased by this hulking, bloodied man... except he's not a man... not anymore. The skin of his lips and forehead appear to have been ripped off, chains hanging from his wrists... Bullets don't slow him down. I was knocked out shortly after by another patient and woke up in a different area of the asylum. All patients appear to have been mutilated in some fashion. What the hell happened here?_

Her head lifted sharply at the sound of hushed voices coming from around the corner. Before she could so much as think to run, two figures appeared from the side corridor, and her eyes widened at the sight of machetes in their hands. They had froze at the sight of her, and she realized this was probably the first time they had seen a woman in years, which only made her situation ten times worse.

"A woman?"

"Looks that way..."

They grew sinister grins, and her muscles tightened up, ready to spring into action at any second.

"Here, kitty kitty."

She bolted, leaping clear over her fallen kidnapper and tearing down the opposite hall. Behind her, she could hear her new pursuers calling after her, their jeering and taunting remarks echoing through the halls.

 _"Come back, kitty cat!"_

 _"Here, kitty kittyyyy!"_

"Catch me if you can, you fucks!" she snarled back at them.

It only seemed to egg them on, their heavier footsteps thudding down the hall behind her as they began to catch up, but she wasn't giving up on hope yet. Vaulting over a fallen table blocking her path, she made a sharp turn down another hall, and then took a left, only able to pray she wouldn't run into anyone else with ill intentions on the way—like that huge fucker.

As she ran, she couldn't help but take notice of the amount of blood smeared across various surfaces around the place, more carnage seeming to await her at every turn. The breakout had been a full out slaughter.

 _"Walrider! WALRIDER!"_

 _"Let us show you around, darlin'!"_

 _"Get back here, you whore!"_

She threw down a shelf as she ran in attempt to slow them down, legs carrying her at full speed down the dark corridor. No windows lit up this hall, forcing her to take out her flashlight to see, and thus giving away her position to anyone who saw the beam of light. Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to burst free from her ribcage as she vaulted over yet another obstacle.

 _"Get the bitch!"_

She had tried a few doors, but all of them seemed to be locked, and there were no other corridors to cut into. A dead end greeted her at the end of the hall if the door straight ahead did not open. She would be trapped.

 _Please be open, please be open, please be open..._

Grabbing the doorknob, she tried to pull, but no cigar. _"Fuck!"_

" _Here, kitty kitty!"_

Looking over her shoulder, she saw them rapidly gaining on her. She had seconds. Looking around frantically, she suddenly paused when she realized the window at the top of the door had been shattered, leaving a gap just wide enough for her to slip through. Turning, she ran straight towards her attackers, taking them briefly aback, and then all at once she was rounding about again the running for the door once more, but with a different strategy in mind.

Counting the steps in her head, she leapt up, using her speed to run up the wall before taking a great leap for the fan hanging overhead, and with one fallow swing, she was letting go and throwing herself through the gap. She hissed as she felt the rough edges of the glass scrape her legs, the fabric of her pants being the only thing protecting her from receiving painful lacerations, and she landed in a semi-graceful summersault on the other side.

 _"No!"_

 _"Get back here, you_ _ **whore**_ _!"_

She jumped back when they threw themselves up against the door in attempt to break through. Thinking fast, she grabbed a chair sitting against the wall and shoved it under the door handle. Despite their combined strength, the security enforced door did not give.

 _"You little whore! We'll find you!"_

Relief flooded her as they stalked off, listening as their footsteps grew more and more distant. Eyes closing, her head fell as she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, hand lifting to run back through her hair. Turning, she fell back against the metal bars of one of the empty cells lining the room she was in, which she guessed had once been a ward. However, she received a deep scare when there was a loud bang accompanied by a heavy figure ramming into the bars behind her, causing her to throw herself forwards with a startled shriek.

Rolling over, she looked back with widened eyes to see a man crouched at her level, sneering at her from within the darkened cell. His features were just as malformed as the others, and he banged his fists against the bars once more—only, they weren't fists. Her lips parted as she realized, with horror, that his hands had been severed off, and she was looking at their poorly healed stumps. Before she could ogle for long, though, he had retreated back into the abyss.

Slowly rising on shaky legs, she took a second to give her surroundings a quick scan. The racket had summoned what few patients remained in the ward to the front of their cells, staring at her like cats eyeing a mouse.

 _"Didn't know they were hiring women anymore..."_

 _"What a nice change..."_

 _"Nurse! Hey, nurse! I'm gonna need some help getting clean."_

Her stomach churned as she began striding for the opposite end of the room, where another door lye, taking out her camera once more to get a shot of the conditions these men were being kept in, and zooming in on their grotesque features. As she was nearing the end of the room, however, she drew to a slow halt when she spotted a man sitting lax in a wheelchair right next to the door.

Green eyed narrowed. With the caution of a doe entering a wide open meadow, she approached him, clenching her dagger in her free hand. However, as she drew near, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. He was completely nude—but nothing was exposed. Nothing was exposed, because it had been surgically removed. Stitches connected the flesh like a quilt, genitals having been removed and sewn over.

Utterly appalled, her hand pressed over her mouth, suppressing the urge to be sick as she gazed upon him in poorly concealed horror.

"D... don't... trust them..." It was a bit startling to hear him speak. For a second, she had thought he was dead. His voice was raspy, sounding as if he barely had the strength to speak. "They'll tell you it's science... but it's not..."

She took a small step closer, speaking in a trembling whisper. "What happened to you?"

"You... have to get out. Before they find you. Before the Walrider finds you..."

"Walrider?" Her eyebrows draw together. _That name again._ "What happened here? Tell me who did this to you."

"Murkoff..."

"What is Murkoff planning?"

She could tell he was fading fast. "They said it was science... but it... it's not. Don't listen to anything they say... Don't trust them..."

" _What happened here?_ "

"Billy knew... he understood..."

A long sigh left her. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him. She had to keep moving. Reaching out, she tried turning the doorknob, and to her bitter surprise it opened. _Figures._ Carefully, she edged it open and peeked out into the dimly lit hall. Though, before reentering dangerous waters she took a second to make another enter into her notes.

 _Don't Fucking Call Me Kitty_

 _Made a few new friends. Chased me all over the halls while shouting "here, kitty kitty". God knows the last time these men saw a woman. Starting to wish I had worn a chastity belt to this place. I gaze at a man in a wheelchair in the room I'm hiding in. He is nude, genitals having been removed, and skin stitched together over where the penis, scrotum, and nipples would have been. It is something I will never be able to un-see. I've noticed the patients keep mentioning something called "Walrider", and this man mentioned someone else named Billy. Who they are, I don't know._

Tucking the journal back into her satchel, she drew in a deep breath to settle her nerves, and she stepped out into the dark halls once more, unaware of the eyes watching her from the shadows.

* * *

 **Aurora's got more than a few admirers around. Watch out, girl.**


	3. Hospital Hell

**Chapter#3: Hospital Hell**

* * *

"What's this?"

She froze.

"A woman."

"Now, that's not something we see every day."

"Not for long time."

"She looks... nervous."

"Perhaps we could... help."

Slowly, she turned, and her blood ran cold when she saw the darkened silhouettes of two hulking men standing in the shadows. Though not as immense as the man who had chased her earlier, they dwarfed her. It was then a faint shimmer through the darkness caught her attention, and upon glancing down her mouth went dry. Both held bloodied machetes in their grasp, gleaming dimly in the darkened hallway. The fact they were also completely naked almost escaped her notice, all her focus centered at their sheer mass and the fact they were armed.

"I want her pretty little head."

"Wait... just a moment. Let's give her a head start... say... two minutes."

"Such chivalry."

"Run, little mouse."

She had already turned and bolted before they finished speaking, legs carrying her down the hall and around the corner at full speed. Their footsteps could not be heard running after her, but she did not stop. For the time being, she opted out of using her flashlight, for it would only be a glowing beacon and give away her location to her newest pursuers. However, it was making it twice as difficult to navigate through the bending halls, the walls seeming to meld together, and she had already stumbled more than once over debris, toppled carts, and chairs scattered across the floor. _Just don't stop running._

It was just as she was thinking this that a figure suddenly appeared from the darkness in front of her, and all either of them had time to do was widen their eyes in surprise before she was slamming into him like a train, sending the both of them crashing to the floor in a heap. She hit the ground ready to run, barely sparing her victim a glance as she scrambled over him and continued on, not about to wait and see if he decided to join the chase. Despite the fact her two hulking pursuers didn't appear to be in any rush, she wasn't about to stop and take a breather, determined to put as much distance between them and herself as possible.

It wasn't until after ten minutes of navigating through the ransacked asylum was she finally forced to stop, upper body buckling over as she fought to catch her breath. Thankfully, she hadn't run into anymore aggressors aside from a few jumpy patients, but they had not proven to be any serious threat, simply emitting startled shrieks as she passed by.

 _"NO!"_

She stopped short.

 _"Easy there, buddy!"_ said an oddly cheerful voice. _"Let's talk."_

 _"No... no, stop!"_ There was the sound of frightened struggling. _"No! No, please! Get off me! GET OFF ME!"_

 _"Calm down, buddy."_

There was a sharp but dull thud followed by a second, heavier thud that foretold the infliction of blunt force trauma, and the screams stopped short. She ducked down low, listening as the other voice muttered to themselves, but they were too far away for her to make out any of the words. Slowly, her eyes closed, fighting to keep her breathing in control as she tried blocking out the terrified voice of the other's supposed victim. _Don't do it, Aurora. Don't do it. It's not worth dying over._

Then, of course, there was her ever insistent conscience reminding her that helping the people here was the reason she had come to Mount Massive in the first place, and she couldn't do that if she didn't take a few risks. Regardless of the fact most of them had tried killing her so far, her instincts pushed her to investigate the screams. Someone needed help. If she could help them, it was her duty to do so. _Just investigate. If shit turns ugly, get the hell out._

This was such a bad idea.

On silent feet, she crept towards the corner and dared to peek around. A tall man wearing nothing but a filthy apron around his waist heaved an unconscious man into a wheelchair, whom she assumed was another patient. She'd only caught a brief glimpse of the taller man before he'd disappeared around the corner with his prey, but from what she could tell he was some sort of deranged-looking doctor, long, stringy strands of grey hair hanging down the sides of his otherwise bald head.

 _This is SUCH a bad idea._

Rising, she left the safety of her hiding spot and began to follow him. She never wandered too close, waiting until he turned the corner before stepping into the corridor. It wasn't a long journey, and before long she was lead to a medical ward.

It reeked of feces and blood, the very air thick with the smell of death. It took everything she had in her not to wretch onto the once white tile, stomach churning with repulsion. The presumed doctor had disappeared through two large double doors with his "patient", so she took the chance to creep forward and take a cautious peek inside. It was a room lined with hospital beds. At the farthest end she had seen the man go through a door to one of the back offices. Beds lay scattered everywhere, some overturned, and others sporting repugnant stains she didn't care to identify. A few poor souls lay restrained on the grimy mattresses, barely alive and harboring poorly healed wounds comparable to the wheelchair-bound man she had encountered earlier. Their weakened, wheezing breathing patterns were the only sounds in the room aside from the sickly buzzing of flies, and she could have sworn she heard one of them manage a feeble "kill me" as she snuck past.

She forced herself to continue on, knowing there was nothing she could do for them without the help of actual doctors. All she could do was survive long enough to expose this place.

As she was lifting her camera once more, she suddenly froze when she heard a door shut, and red flags were flaring up all around like fireworks as the patients visibly tensed in their beds, a couple of them screaming out in a dazed terror. Not really thinking about it, she dove under the cover of one of the empty beds, and she watched as he emerged from the back room. It were as if her entire body had been encased in ice as she watched him cross the room at a wide stride, mumbling to himself as he went. From this angle, she got a better look at him; though, she immediately wished she hadn't. It appeared as if his skin had been removed, exposing what looked more like muscle than flesh. IV tubes wound around his left arm, crimson blood filling them. A mask covered half of his gaunt face, but the most chilling feature about him was the huge pair of scissors he carried in his right hand, rusted and caked with dried blood.

What was she getting herself into?

She waited until he had exited the room completely and shut the double doors behind him before daring to slip out from under the bed, and she looked to where he had come from at the other end of the room. On silent feet, she hurried through the door and shut it behind her, where she ended up in a miniature hallway, another door waiting at its end. The second she shut it shut behind her, however, she nearly leapt from her skin when a voice suddenly began to shout behind her.

"NO! No, no, no! _Get away from me!_ "

" _Shhh!_ " she hissed.

A man lay tied down to a metal examination table, blindfolded and looking terrified out of his senses. From only a brief onceover, she surmised he was a patient, the patient scrubs clothing him, and the scars covering his arms and face contributing to the theory. Though, she only spared him a moment's glance before giving her surroundings a scan. It was a scene straight from a horror film, blood and grime splattering literally every surface. She nearly vomited at the sight of entrails that lay in puddles of blood on the floor, and if it hadn't been for the fact everything was covered in filth she would have leaned against the nearest surface for support. The man on the table had paused at her voice, having obviously been expecting the deranged doctor's.

"...W-who are you?" the man questioned.

"Quiet."

"...A woman? Are you a woman? Oh... oh no. You have to leave! If he finds you—"

Striding up to the table, she abruptly smothered his mouth with her hand. "If you don't shut the hell up, he'll find both of us!" she whispered through her teeth.

It was then her head suddenly snapped up when she heard a sharp, metallic sound of metal grinding against metal.

"Someone there? It's not nice to hide from your doctor, you know. Come on out, and we'll have a little talk."

 _Shit._ Her mind immediately began calculating a way out, when she felt her roommate's mouth moving against her hand as he tried speaking. Looking down at him, she hesitated. If she let him go, and he decided to scream, he would give away her position. Nevertheless, she knew she'd have to let him go eventually, so she did.

"The lockers!" he whispered hurriedly. "Hide in the lockers!"

Looking over her shoulder, she eyed the row of rusted lockers.

"Someone in here? Don't be shy."

Her eyes widened when his silhouette appeared behind the frosted glass of the door.

"Hurry!" the man on the table hissed frantically.

Quickly, with no other options she ran to the lockers and silently slipped into one, shutting herself inside. In the cramped walls, her breathing seemed to echo, so she pressed her hand over her mouth, eyes never leaving the door. Not seconds later, the madman was entering the room, rusted scissors in hand. As he walked further in, the man strapped to the table had begun to tremble ever so slightly, visibly terrified.

"Aw, buddy, why so terrified? You know I'd never hurt ya." Folding his arms behind his back, he stepped up to the table, causing his "patient" to tense up as his shadow fell over him. "Say, has anyone passed through here? Could've sworn I heard someone."

The bound man said nothing in reply, too scared to answer, but this only seemed to anger the psychopath standing above him. Lifting his hand armed with the scissors, he brought them down loudly on the table, causing his victim to jump violently and release a startled cry.

"Wanna answer me, buddy?" the doctor chimed, but only a fool wouldn't be able to hear the danger that lurked beneath his otherwise calm voice.

The man's trembling only increased, and Aurora tensed. He was going to give her up. She needed to run. It was now or never. His back was facing her. If she bolted now, she could—

"I-I didn't see anyone!" he finally managed.

She stopped.

"No one came in here! I swear!"

"You swear, huh?"

Leaning in, she looked through the vent in the locker door just as the doctor yanked the blindfold from the man's face, who looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"You sure about that, pal?"

His throat visibly moved as he swallowed nervously.

Like last time, his silence only enraged the crazed man interrogating him. "I see... Well. If you're sure no one came through here... then I guess we can get back to business then, hmm?"

She watched the bound man's eyes close with a grimace, but still he said nothing to expose her. His lips pressed together in what appeared to be a barely suppressed sob as the doctor walked around to stand at his head, and, placing his hands on its edge, began to push the wheeled table towards the door.

Aurora listened to the pathetic whimper that escaped the poor bastard on the table as he was wheeled from the room, but she didn't dare step out from the locker until she heard both doors shut, and then the distant sound of the double doors shutting in the far end of the other room.

This was her chance. Jumping from the locker, she made haste from the room, taking only a single precautionary glance before making for the double doors. Unless she wanted to end up like the rest of the poor souls in this ward, she needed to move.

Though every spec of her survival instincts told her not to risk opening the doors, her common sense reminded her she really had no other option. So, inhaling a deep, calming breath through her nose, she edged the door open and peeked out into the dimly lit hallway.

 _Coast is clear. This is your chance._

She went to take a step, when...

 _"No! No, please! NO!"_

Her eyes closed.

 _"GET AWAY!"_

 _"Shh-shh-shh. What's with all the screaming? There's no need to be afraid, buddy!"_

 _"Fuck you! Stay the hell away from me...! No, don't—!"_

There was a dull sound similar to a fist hitting flesh.

 _"Now, you're gonna knock that shit off, or we're gonna have a problem, friend,"_ chided the doctor.

Aurora hesitated. _He saved your life._ Head turning, she looked down the end of the hall opposite of the voices. _He didn't give you up. You can't just leave him._

Turning her gaze back down the hall, she stared in the direction of the voices, where she could hear the faint, panicked breathing of the man as the maniacal doctor scraped what she assumed were blades together.

 _"This'll be over before you know it, buddy."_

Her shoulders fell. "Fuck me..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Another is already in the works.**


	4. Well Met

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow:** Don't worry, she's going to get increasingly creative with weapons and self defense as the story continues. Her original purpose for entering the asylum is to expose Murkoff, much like Miles and Waylon, but, unlike them, she ends up actually connecting with a few of the patients along the way.

 **Lumos:** Her character is compassionate, but she has trust issues that will make themselves known. She may be here to help, but that doesn't mean she's going to drop her guard, either. ;) And, yes, the Variant is Pyro. :)

* * *

 **Chapter#4: Well Met**

* * *

"No! No, please—"

A pained scream echoed through the hall.

Aurora gritted her teeth. If she didn't hurry, he would be dead, and all this would have been for nothing. So, mustering her courage, she dared to peek around the doorway into the dimly lit room just as the doctor was lifting the scalpel away from his captive's arm, where he had made a deep, but not fatal, incision. A warning cut.

"Don't you pass out on me! We haven't even gotten started yet. Looks like your other wounds have healed nicely, if I do say so myself."

"Fuck you!"

The doctor's fist made prompt, vicious contact with the side of his face, causing his head to snap clear to the side.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your doctor?"

Aurora ducked back behind the wall once more. If she didn't hurry, he would have worse than some facial bruises and a little warning cut on his arm. Standing, she darted down the hall, keeping low as she passed the large window in the wall, until she came to the open doorway at the end of the hall. Directly above her head, a vent with a loose hatch lay open. This would have to do.

Glancing behind her to ensure she was still alone, she jumped onto the discarded cots stacked against the wall, their rusted springs creaking noisily with the added weight. With a single, calculated jump, she used the spring mattresses to give her an extra boost into the air, and she grabbed onto the edge of the vent. Once inside, she took a moment, tongue making a slow, thoughtful path across her lips.

 _Here goes nothing_...

Puckering her lips, she emitted a loud whistle, the sharp sound seeming to echo for miles through the abandoned halls. Following almost immediately after, she heard a blade drop, and she knew he had heard her. Hopefully, now, he wouldn't kill the other man for lying to him.

" _No one here, eh?_ " she heard him mutter. " _No one likes a liar. I'll tell ya what. I'm gonna go check things out, and when I get back we're gonna have a nice long chat. Kay? Hold on just a sec. Be back in two shakes."_

She waited with baited breath when she heard his footsteps drawing near, tensing when she heard the metallic _shing_ of the scissors. When he finally appeared beneath the vent she was in, she instinctively backed up further into the shadows, grimacing at the sight of the deadly weapon. To her relief, though, her presence went undetected, and he continued on almost without a pause; though, she did not make any move to exit her hiding spot until she could no longer hear his footsteps. Then, and only then, did she dare to jump down from the safety of the vent.

With the stealth of a car, she landed on silent hands and feet, remaining in her crouched position as she looked behind her where he had walked. A few seconds passed, listening, and when she didn't hear or see any sign of the madman she rose up and made a hasty beeline for the room she knew the other man was (hopefully) still alive. The moment she skidded around the corner, his head had lifted sharply, eyes widening in a combination of disbelief and shock at the sight of her.

" _You_...?"

"Quiet." She began to undo his restraints by cutting through the thick straps with her pocket knife, not sparing a second.

He couldn't hide his disbelief. "W-what are you doing? Why would you—"

She abruptly smothered his mouth with her hand, eyes flashing something fierce. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to finish what he started!" Removing her hand, she started on the restraints at his feet, but he either wasn't getting the message or simply didn't care.

"You don't know what he'll do to you!" he whispered anxiously.

"I've seen what he can do to people."

"And he'll do the same to you! You have _no idea_ what Trager is capable of—"

"Well, I have an idea what he'll do to you now that he knows you lied to him." To further press her point, she shot him a meaningful look, when both their heads abruptly snapped up at the sound of footsteps. "Shit." With one final slice, she cut through the last strap, and he was free. "Get up!" she hissed, as quietly as she could.

He all but threw himself off the table, and they both dove into the shadows, taking refuge behind the shelves just as the doctor—Trager, was it?—came charging into the room.

"FUCK! Fuck, really?! You're going to walk on _me_? I'll find you!" He turned and ran from the room.

Aurora immediately crawled out from beneath the bed, much to her new counterpart's alarm.

"Wait, wait!" he whispered after her hastily.

Ignoring him, she looked around the doorframe, and then looked back at him. "It's now or never. We wait, we die." She gave one last, precautionary glance outside before taking off down the opposite end of the hall.

"Wait!" Gritting his teeth, he whispered a quiet "fuck" under his breath before scrambling after her. " _Wait!_ " he called in a panicked whisper.

She looked back at him as he caught up to her.

"This hallway loops around. If you go that way, you'll just run face-first into him." He pointed down the opposite hall. "This way."

Casting a glance behind her, she reluctantly followed him. They hurried down a hall that seemed to stretch on forever, until he lead her around a corner.

"So, how do we get out of here?" she whispered, never taking her eyes off every angle of her surroundings.

"The entire floor is blocked off. The only way out on ground is by taking the elevator... but Trager has the key."

"Fantastic." She peeked around the corner. The coast was clear, so they continued on. "So, we have to get the key."

"Or we could just take an alternate route and skip dying."

She looked at him calculatingly. "You said the only way out is by taking the elevator."

"I said that's the only way out by ground... but some of us know other ways."

She narrowed her eyes at him. All sorts of questions were springing into her mind, but now wasn't the time. The reality was that she had no idea where to go, and despite the fact he was a patient he was really her only possible ticket out of this ward, so she relented.

"Fine. Where?"

Not looking at her, he pointed down hall. "Down the hall, and take a left at the end."

She glanced that way. When she didn't move, however, he finally glanced back at her expectantly.

"What? You're the navigator."

His eyes fell to her belt when she reached down and removed one of the blades from its sheath.

"Lead the way," she said, "and don't think I won't use this." Lifting it for show, she gave him a heading look. "I've collected enough reasons to in the short time I've been here."

The look in his eyes was not of the expected caution or resentment. Rather, they were oddly grim, shifting back up to hers in silent indifference. "You need a guide. That's why you cut me loose, right? Well, I'm guiding you. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you want to trust me or not."

With that, he turned away, but he only got to steps before an extremely unwelcomed voice caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"Well, well, well!"

They both turned sharply. Trager was standing at end of the hall, staring straight at Aurora in some resemblance of surprise.

"A woman! Thought all the women left." His gaze then swiveled towards her companion. "So, this is what you were hiding from me, huh? Tsk, tsk, keeping her all to yourself."

"Run!"

She didn't have to be told twice, and they both took off down the hall at a speed to rival a bullet.

"Hold on, there!" Trager pursued them without pause.

They took a sharp left at the end of the hall, but when she went to run straight...

"No, no!" He grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to stumble as he pulled her into a side room. She emitted a small squeak when he pushed her down to the floor. "Get down!" He dropped, rolling under one of the beds.

Her head snapped up when Trager ran into the room, and, swiftly, she rolled under the bed adjacent. They watched Trager slow to a walk, scissors giving a sharp ring as he opened and closed them irritably.

"They think they can outsmart me, eh? What's a woman doing in here, anyway? And what's she doing freeing my patients? Doesn't look like she's from around here... not a patient, that's for sure..."

They both tensed when he knelt down to take a look under one of the beds. If he decided to glance their way, at this angle, he would be able to see them. To their equal relief, he didn't, standing back up after searching beneath just a couple beds.

Aurora's eyes closed whilst releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and she glanced over at her companion to see he was already looking at her. He nodded to something behind her, and upon looking she realized it was another door. Head turning back to him once more, her eyes fell to his hand as he held it up, where he started counting down with his fingers.

Her eyes served back to Trager once again as he slowly paced towards the door they had come through, and her muscles clenched, ready to spring up at any given moment. The second Trager disappeared from sight, they both flew out from under the beds and tore for the door, but her cohort's foot had knocked against the metal leg of the cot, making it ring stridently through the silent room.

"Hold on, there, you two!" Trager reappeared at a brisk run.

"Shit!"

"Just keep running!"

She had no choice but to follow him. They whipped around the corner, passing a man strapped to a cot and causing him to scream and thrash against his bindings as they passed.

"Almost there!" he called back to her. "This way!" He vaulted over a fallen bed, and she followed suit.

When he turned a sharp corner, she almost tripped over her own two feet, legs pumping to keep up with him. Then suddenly, he stopped in front of a hatch in the wall, pulling it open, and she realized it was a laundry chute.

"Hurry!"

Leaning in, she peered down into the black abyss in no small amount of hesitation. There was no telling what awaited them down there.

He seemed to sense her concerns, but they didn't have time to talk it over. "I'll go first, if you want, but you'll only have seconds to follow." With that, he jumped into the large chute feet-first, and then he was gone.

She blinked. _Fuck me..._.

"Sweetheart! There you are!"

Her head snapped over her shoulder to see Trager at the far end of the hall. Without another second of thought, she yanked open the chute, and anger flashed through his eyes.

"NO!"

Taking only a second to flip him off, she allowed herself to plummet downwards, the chute slamming shut behind her. It took all she had in her not to scream as she felt her body slide down the pitch black shaft, helpless to what awaited her at the bottom. Hopefully, not a bin of bodily fluids or psychopathic killers. Then, before she knew it, she was falling from the chute and into, much to her surprise, a pair of arms.

Before she even had time to register she'd been caught, he was placing her back on her feet, and she turned to face him, instincts preventing her from keeping her back to him for long. Whether he was helping her or not, she couldn't be too careful. He was a mental patient, after all, and she had no idea what his diagnosis was, or why he had been locked up here in the first place. At any second, he could turn on her, but if he could help her escape this hell then it was a chance she had to take. Clearly, he knew his way around the asylum, and that was an advantage she couldn't discard thoughtlessly.

Again, she considered him. There wasn't much light in the room they were in, but was sufficient enough, and she was able to get her first real good look at him. Compared to the other patients she had seen so far, he still looked relatively normal save for the fact the entire right side of his face was scarred from what appeared to be healed burns. His right eye had been blinded by the fire, turning it a ghostly white. He had short, black hair on half of his head where he hadn't been burned, a five o' clock shadow framing his jaw on the unscathed side of his face, and he was dressed in a pair of old blue jeans and grey patient scrubs. His feet were bare, and she wondered briefly how he could stand walking on the disgusting floors around here, but then realized that was probably nothing compared to what he had been through already.

Her eyes had lowered to his exposed arms, unable to avert her stare from the scars that covered them. A particularly long one ran down the underside of both his forearms, appearing to have once been crudely stitched incision cuts, and they met at his wrists, where another scar wrapped around his wrists like a bracelet. It was like something straight from a Frankenstein film.

 _What did they do to these people?_

Before she could so much as think to ask any questions, he folded his arms over his chest, causing her to blink from her trance and look at his face once more. It had come to her attention he never really looked at her unless absolutely necessary, his functioning eye still containing a grim dourness as he stared off to the side.

"We should keep moving," he said.

She eyed him closely. "Do you know a way out?"

"I know where the lobby is. Getting there is another story."

"What happened here?"

He stopped, head turning over his shoulder to cast her an inquiring look. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I'll ask the questions." She nodded to his arms. "Did Murkoff do that?"

Something in his stare sharpened, and he faced her. "What do you know about Murkoff?"

"I know they're shady, and I want to shut them down. I got a tip that the patients of Mount Massive were being used in illegal experiments against their will. Is that true?"

A light scoff left him. "Do you really need to ask?"

Her eyes narrowed a fraction, but he was staring at her just as closely. When he stepped towards her, however, on instinct, she backed up, and he stopped, eyes grim.

"You shouldn't have come here. You have no idea what you're up against."

"Believe me, I have an idea."

"No." His eyes were intense. "You don't. When I say it will be a miracle if you're not dead by dawn... I mean you have a one in one million chance."

Though she said nothing, her eyes said it all, never breaking from his. It was after a moment that his eyes shifted to where her hand had grabbed the handle of her blade in her belt, before moving back up to her face coldly.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't know you, and so far everyone in this hellhole is a fucking head case, so forgive my caution," she replied.

He said nothing, and he turned away once more.

"You got a name?" she asked.

He kept walking without answering, and her head turned off to the side, raising and lowering he eyebrows.

"Well met," she muttered.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They keep the story going. Hope to hear more from all of you! xoxo**


	5. Look Me In The Eyes

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow:** Yeah, she's still struggling a little with trusting him, but can you blame her? She is in Mount Massive, after all haha. Yes, he will still start the fire, but I'm not going to spoil how he ends up in that situation (even though he is with Aurora right now). What else happens with him after that... well, you'll have to read and find out ;) Hope to see more from you!

 **Zephora:** I know :/ Poor guy. Literally everything you said in the first paragraph is what Aurora is telling herself xD Pyro will still live up to his name in the story... just not with the same outcome as the game.

* * *

 **Chapter#5: Look Me In The Eyes**

* * *

 _Doctor Hell No_

 _Had the pleasure of running into a "man" by the name of Richard Trager. From what I've gathered, he was a doctor here once. Though, now he looks more like a rip-off of that doctor from House of 1,000 Corpses. Could be in the next Hellraiser film. There's potential._

 _He's mangled and tortured dozens of patients here. As I was sneaking through, I saw men strapped helplessly to blood, vomit, and piss-soaked beds, some begging me to kill them. There was nothing I could do. The only way I can help them is to expose this place._

 _Strong, Silent Type_

 _Also, I made a friend. His name is Who The Fuck Knows considering he won't tell me. Super quiet. He's one of the patients here, and he's helping me navigate through the place. Knows his way around pretty well. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet. I met him while dealing with Trager. Basically, it was my incredibly evolved survival skills that brought us together (sarcasm). So far, this guy is the only one who hasn't tried attacking me. Hopefully, that lasts. I am currently putting my life in the hands of a potential madman._

 _Yolo._

 _He has scars similar to the other patients, but his face still looks human, which is more than I can say for the majority of the others. The entire right side of his face bears burn scars, and incision scars characteristic to all patients here riddle the exposed skin of his arms. Unlike the others I've encountered, he's calm and seems very aware of the situation. He's very quiet and a bit standoffish, but hey... I'll take anything over the fucks that were calling me kitty._

"What are you doing?"

Glancing up from her journal, she looked across the room, where he was sat atop a desk, eyes fixed on his hands as he fiddled with a pen. "Writing."

"Writing what?"

"Notes."

He didn't say anything, interest seeming to dwindle rather quickly, and he returned his dismal stare to the wall once more. They had taken brief refuge in a room after hearing voices headed their way. Better safe than sorry. He had lead her to an office, where he had jammed the door shut with a chair while she took the chance to rummage through the drawers. She'd found a couple folders, which sat beside her on the floor. After reading through them, she had discovered a file for a patient named Chris Walker. _It fits... but is it him?_ Fleetingly, she glanced to her companion once again. It had occurred to her he might know, but whether or not he would answer her was an entirely different story.

It was worth a shot.

"Does the name 'Chris Walker' mean anything to you?"

Slowly, his head lifted. "He's out...?"

"If he has an uncanny resemblance to Nemesis from Resident Evil, then yes."

"What?"

She pursed her lips. Right. He had likely been locked up in this place for years and had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"Huge, bloody, wears chains? Looks like someone took a cheese grater to his face?"

"Fuck..." His eyes closed. Then they were reopening as he gave her a fleeting look of vague incredulity. "You ran into him... and you're still alive?"

"Bullets barely do anything, but I managed to hide. I was caught shortly after by another patient and woke up on the floor of that hospital ward. I've been chased up and down the halls ever since."

"It's a miracle you've lasted this long."

"I can hold my own."

Though, he didn't so much as look at her, she didn't miss the concealed look of condescension on his features.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's by sheer dumb luck you're not dead yet... or worse."

"I'm a trained mixed martial artist and know how to use more weapons than there are patients in this asylum. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"I didn't say it had anything to do with the fact you're a woman. No one is safe here. Or have you not noticed the bodies?"

The prickle of irritation had begun to fester beneath her skin at his monotonous tone. Apathy in serious situations was something she could only handle in small doses, and he seemed to have a surplus amount of it, tone consistently listless, and the fact he barely spared her a glance when speaking to her, or when she was speaking to him, only further fueled her annoyance. They were in the middle of a slaughter house crawling with homicidal maniacs that wanted to mutilate them, and he couldn't seem to care less.

It was both frustrating and confusing. Just under an hour ago, he had been screaming for mercy under Trager's blade, and now it was like it didn't matter to him whether he lived or died. _But at least he's keeping it in his pants. Better moody than rapey, Aurora._

Sighing, she took a few pictures of the documents before standing. "Think it's safe to leave? I haven't heard anyone."

"Safe? No. Just depends whether or not you want to take the risk and see how far you get."

Despite her efforts, she couldn't hold back an eye roll. "Well, I'm going back out. You coming, or not?"

He was still for a moment, not looking at nor responding right away, but then he slid off the desk, bare feet making quiet contact with the carpet. "If you have any hopes of finding your way out, I have to."

"I hope I'm not imposing." It was hardly genuine, sarcasm all but dripping from her voice. Granted, he likely had plenty of reasons for being so bitter, but it wasn't helping the situation any. "Like I said, I can handle myself."

He said nothing, opening the door and stepping out into the hall without a word. Arms dropping to her sides, she followed. She allowed him to take the liberty of giving their surroundings a scan before following him back into the darkness.

"What was Murkoff trying to accomplish with the experiments?"

He didn't look back at her, but he did answer. "Have you heard anything on project Walrider?"

"No."

"Something you might want to look into."

"Well, unfortunately, I haven't managed to hack the building's files while getting chased all over this repulsive excuse for a hospital," she deadpanned. "Mind enlightening me?"

He was quiet at first. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

In an exasperated huff, she threw her arms out to her sides. " _Try_ me."

A sigh exited through his nose, but he answered, nonetheless. "It was a conjuring. The experiments... they were to summon a thing called the Walrider." He glanced behind him only fleetingly to see she was staring at him in waiting, not openly incredulous, but she hid it well. "Unfortunately, they succeeded. They thought they could control it, but they were wrong. It's in here with us... and no one is safe."

"Safe from _what_? Are you trying to tell me the Walrider is a ghost? A demon?"

"I suppose it's not far from the latter." Then he added with a grim amusement, "You think I'm insane. You wouldn't be the first."

"I'm just having a hard time with the whole supernatural aspect. You mean to tell me Murkoff is using Mount Massive as a cover for their Satanic cult?"

"Believe me, don't believe me. It doesn't make any difference."

Her eyes narrowed at his back. "Why are you helping me?"

A small scoff. "You're the one who sprang me from Trager. If either of us is insane, it's you. I should be asking _you_ why."

"I may not trust you, but no one deserves a fate like that. When people need help, I help them."

He said nothing.

"I'm only curious because of the fact everyone else I've ran into so far has tried to rape or kill me."

"Not everyone in here is a killer."

 _"No, they're not."_

 _"But we are."_

They had both turned sharply at the first voice, and by the time the second had spoke Aurora had quickly backed up to stand by her counterpart, whipping out her batons in a single, sharp movement. Two patients stood in the center of the hall, armed with what looked like batons of their own, which they had likely taken off a couple of the security guards laying dead around the asylum. It was unlikely they were still alive.

One of them possessed the same deformities she had seen on others, face mutilated almost to the point of being unrecognizable as a human being, while the other appeared normal for the most part, dark eyebrows set in an ominous line as he glared directly at the man standing beside her. Though, it wasn't a "human" stare—more like a wolf glowering at a rival standing too close to its mate. Upon glancing beside her, she saw he was staring straight back, a bit less forceful, but not timid.

"Hand her over, and we let you walk," said the one with the human-looking face.

Again, her eyes shifted to him cautiously, but was surprised to see he had not budged.

"She's not yours to take," he said simply, voice low.

"You hear that?" said one.

"He's being protective of his little whore. I suppose we can't blame him. She's a pretty one. Don't see many like her anymore."

"I'm no one's whore," Aurora growled. "And the first man that touched me loses his fucking balls."

A sharp nudge to her ribs made her look up at her companion, who's eyes had lit up in a mixture of warning and alarm.

"Oooh, she's a feisty one. We never see 'em feisty around here."

"They're always scared. No fun. I like this one more and more."

"Run." The warning was said low, firm beneath his breath, but she heard loud and clear. As a single unit, the two of them pivoted on their heels and ran, and in result the chase was triggered.

"You can't hide!"

Aurora looked up at her guide when she felt him grab her by the arm and yank her into a side corridor. "This way!"

 _Dear God, please not another laundry chute._

Turning a sharp corner, she saw him leap over a fallen shelf, and she followed suit, taking note how he had glanced back only for a split second to make sure she was still behind him. Unfortunately, so were their pursuers.

 _"Come here, darlin'!"_

 _"We don't bite!"_

"I do!" she shouted back.

"I hope you can jump, outsider!"

She looked back forward in question, only for her eyes to widen upon realizing they were rapidly approaching a decently-sized gap in the floor where the tile had caved in. It was in that moment that he picked up a burst of speed, and she did the same, counting the steps in her head. _One, two, three, one two three, one, two, THREE!_ A brief sense of weightlessness overtook her as she took the leap, unable to stop from looking down at the pitch blackness below, and the next thing she knew she was landing in a summersault on the other side of the gap.

 _"Fuck!"_

 _"Slippery little whore!"_

She looked behind her to see the two men standing at the edge of the hole, glaring across at her with predatory eyes. However, before she could come up with some sort of offensive remark, she felt a hand yank her through the doorway and pull her around the corner.

"Move!"

They ran for the double doors at the end of the hall—only to be all but knocked off their feet when they suddenly burst open without warning, slamming loudly against the walls as the hulking form of Chris Walker barged through with a bellow. It had earned a very loud shriek from Aurora, while her cohort, whom had been a few steps ahead of her, had dug his heels into the tile in a visible heart attack, eyes flying wide in horror. He had slipped on the linoleum's smooth surface, however, and landed in a clumsy heap on his back on the floor a mere foot before Walker, staring up at him in terror.

Bloodied features twisting in a snarl, Walker went to reach down for him. Aurora's eyes widened, and without thinking she yelled out, "Walker!"

His head snapped in her direction, seeming surprised at the use of his name, before his bloodshot features were once again refilling with a renewed bloodlust. She froze. _Yeah, that was a bad idea..._

He stepped over the man on the floor, completely forgetting about him as he set after her. She grimaced. _Fuck._ Turning, she bolted at a full sprint to the sound of him hot in her pursuit.

Still on the floor, her escort swiftly rolled over to stare after them with widened eyes. Scrambling to his feet, he ran after them, jaw clenched as he rushed to catch up. Stupid woman! What the hell was she thinking?

Skidding with how sharply he turned the corner, he came to an abrupt halt at the sight of the girl running straight at Walker from down the hall, eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and alarm. What the hell was she doing?!

"No, don't—!"

Walker's upper half twisted sharply to look behind him, and in result it gave Aurora an extra few seconds of time. Dropping to her knees, she leaned back as her body slid across the tile, right between Walker's legs. He had looked down sharply where she had dropped, dumbly turning in confusion as she sprung up behind him and took off without so much as a pause or backwards glance, legs pumping furiously to put as much distance between them as quickly as possible.

"Don't just stand there, lead the way!" she snapped.

He was snapped from his daze when he felt her shove him by the shoulder as she passed, and he made haste after her, running towards the double doors where they had been intercepted.

"Where to?" she called.

"Take a left at the end of the hall!"

"And then? Shit!" She came to a hasty halt when two figures appeared at the end of the hall, recognizing them instantly as their original pursuers. Her abrupt stop left little room for him to slow down, causing him to bump into her back and make her emit a startled squeak.

"This way!" He cut into a door to their right, slamming it shut behind them mere seconds before the sound of rattling chains reached their ears as Walker caught up with them.

 _"Fuck, it's Walker!"_ exclaimed a voice she recognized as one of their chasers.

They kept low as Walker's hulking shadow passed the fogged glass of the door they were crouched behind, now with sights set on the two men at the end of the hall. Aurora listened to their horrified screams as they ran from the executioner, only for one of their voices to cut short as he was presumably captured. A gurgling scream of pain followed by the sickening sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh only concluded the theory, and she had to fight the urge to heave over and vomit on the already filthy floor.

"We have to move." He reached for the doorknob.

"To where?" she whispered. "Walker is in the way."

"I know another route, but if we don't move now he'll find us for sure."

She was hardly comforted by the notion of entering the hall once more, but part of her knew he was right. They were dead if they stayed in one spot for too long. So, without further complaint, but no less reluctance, she allowed him to lead her back out into the open. For the time being, the sound of Walker's heavy breaths and chained wrists was nowhere near, so they wasted no time in making a swift but silent sprint back down the hall where they had come.

He lead her to a stairwell, and she had to suppress the urge to flinch in something close to pain when the metal door emitted a rusted, grating creak as he carefully pulled it open, the sound piercing and equivalent to nails on a chalkboard. With no other noise filling the stale air around them, the sound was deafening, and it only urged her to take the liberty of moving ahead of him, her instincts driving her to keep up pace in case the sound had attracted unwanted attention. Hopefully, said attention wouldn't be at the top of the stairs.

His footsteps could be heard behind her as he followed her up the dimly lit stairwell, the only light coming from the moonlight shining in through the dirty glass of the windows. It had begun to rain outside, the storm gradually growing worse with each passing minute as shadows of the raindrops sliding down the glass fell over the interior of the stairwell like millions of little black snakes. Usually, the rain did nothing but put her at ease, but every slight shadow nearly had her pulling out her knives, and it didn't help that _he_ was behind her, either. In his defense, he had done literally nothing to her, but her instincts still wouldn't allow her to trust him. One couldn't afford to drop their guard in a place like this—never mind with a man committed to a mental asylum, as unfair as the stigma may be.

In an attempt to be subtle, she cast a passing glance over her shoulder, expecting him to be staring up at her already, but he wasn't, stare cast down to the steps as they climbed. He never seemed to lose the grim shadow that seemed to consume his every feature. It wouldn't surprise her if depression was part of his diagnosis.

A small squeak suddenly left her, having not been paying attention to where she was stepping, as her foot caught on the top step, and the next thing she knew she was falling clumsily to her knees. She clenched her teeth with a sharp hiss when her knees made painful contact with the edge of the step, not seeing how his head had snapped up at her yelp, eyes shooting wide in startled surprise at her sudden fall.

"Fuck..." she hissed under her breath, as she shifted into a sitting position.

Her hands had come to cradle her knees as the throb gradually wore off, leaving behind a dull ache in its place. _Did you just trip over stairs like some basic horror movie bitch?_ Well, at least they weren't being chased.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking, she looked up at him, having momentarily forgotten he was even there. Biting back a grimace, she lowered her head once more with a nod. "I'm fine."

When his hand appeared in her line of sight, her eyes had lifted to it with some disinclination, knowing from experience what taking it could bring about. Of course, she would be able to defend herself should he try anything, but if she could avoid physical conflict then she would.

As she was having this inner debate, she couldn't help but notice the scars, eyeing the one that connected to the two wrapping around his wrist, following the jagged line that ran up his arm. Then his hand was suddenly pulling away, causing her to blink from her reverie and look up at his face.

He wasn't looking at her, head turned off to the side, and she could have sworn the grimness consuming his features had darkened a bit more. _He thinks you're freaked out by the scars._ Part of her instantly told her to reassure him that was not the case, but before she could say anything there was a loud, rattling bang from behind her that all but caused her to leap from her skin. She had leapt to her feet and backtracked three steps behind her counterpart before even feeling her legs move, heart about ready to burst from her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the patient gripping the bars on the other side of the door.

To her great relief, the door appeared to be locked, but he hadn't made any move to try and break through it, either. All he did was stare at them, mainly her, through deformed features, oddly distant eyes drilling through her with something akin to fascination. It unnerved the hell out of her.

"Come on."

She had glanced to her companion as he ushered her forward, seeming unconcerned about their admirer, which admittedly brought her some comfort, however false it may be. Nonetheless, he didn't have to tell her twice, and she followed him up yet another flight of stairs without a word.

"Shouldn't we be heading down?" she asked.

"The door downstairs is blocked off. We'll have to make our way down by another route."

"Which is...?"

"Can't really explain it to you. Just follow me, and you'll see."

She said nothing, and finally they reached another landing, where the door was open. After the usual, cautious glance, they entered the vacant hall.

A long silence drifted between them for a few minutes...

"I know you don't trust me."

Her eyes lifted to his back.

"You're the one choosing to follow me. It makes no difference to me if you want to continue this or not."

"Then why are you helping me?"

A shrug. "You helped me. I'm just returning the favor, but if you're convinced I'm leading you to your death then perhaps you should reevaluate your decision in following me."

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust you?"

"You don't. Doesn't matter what I say."

Finally, her irritation at his tone peeked. "Okay, you know what?" She came to a halt. "I'm getting tired of this 'I don't give a shit' attitude you're throwing at me. Also, if you know a way out, why haven't _you_ tried getting out? Perhaps you can see where my caution lies."

"I never said there was a way out."

She silenced. "Excuse me?"

Still, he didn't bother looking back at her, and it only caused her aggravation to skyrocket. "I can help you get to the main lobby. I can't promise we'll make it that far."

"What the hell is this?" she snapped. "Also, excuse me for being a needy bitch, but if I'm going to 'trust' you with my life, the very least you could do is look me in the eye at least _once_ during this little fieldtrip from Hell. I feel like you're plotting my death."

"If I wanted you dead, I would have just given you to Trager... or Walker, for that matter."

"Then look at me."

He didn't move, back remaining turned. In a sudden fit of spite, she grabbed him by the shoulder and forcibly pushed him around to face her, uncaring to how his eyes darkened at the rough contact—and, goddamn him, he _still_ didn't look her in the eyes!

"Look me in the eyes like a goddamned man," she demanded. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not taking a tour with a killer, and I'll lay off."

The first few seconds passed in silence, turning to minutes, and when he had yet to remove his somber stare from the wall and meet her gaze she felt the last drops of her patience drying up.

"I'd be lying to you."

Silence.

"Do what you want with that information. I could lie to you and tell you I've never taken a life. I may be a lunatic, but I'm not a liar." Briefly, his good eye moved down to the blades at her hips, and he made a vague head motion to them. "Use them if you want to. I won't stop you."

Aurora could only stare up at him in open incredulity. She had no idea what to make of him, and it was driving her mad. _Why_ wouldn't he look her in the eyes? He had done nothing to earn such an intense grueling, but she just _couldn't_ shake the feeling that something was off. There was something he was hiding from her.

"Do you want to die?" She wasn't sure where the question had come from, or why she had asked, but she didn't take the words back once they left her mouth.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit. It was odd, because his answer didn't really surprise her given what he had likely endured while being imprisoned in a place like this, but at the same time all the little flags in her brain remained raised. If he wanted to die, then why was he helping her?

"But I'm willing to set that aside and help you. Whether or not you want my help is entirely your choice. Nothing I say matters, and you know I can't say anything to reassure you, so there's really no point to this conversation."

She said nothing.

"I know you don't trust me. I can't really say I blame you... but that doesn't matter. I know the reason you don't trust me is because I'm a patient, and I can't hold that against you, either." Turning, he began walking yet again, never once meeting her eyes. "You can follow me, or you can go your own way. It's up to you."

She watched him go in silence, unable to think of a response. Shoulders falling, she sighed as she looked back behind her, and then down the two adjacent hallways, so dark that she couldn't even see where they ended. Suddenly, going off on her own wasn't so appealing. _You're over thinking. He hasn't done anything to you. He's your best shot at getting the hell out of here._ Her head lifted sharply when she heard a door close, only to realize he had passed through the gate at the end of the hall. Shoulders falling, she gritted her teeth, and she was jogging after him.

"Wait!"

To her surprise, he stopped, waiting silently for her to catch up before picking up his pace once more, and she couldn't help but feel like a lost puppy as she followed behind him. Swallowing her unease, she let her gaze stray around the darkness surrounding them.

If she got out of here alive, it would be a fucking miracle.

* * *

 **Poor Pyro, but we can we blame dear Aurora? However, she might get her half-wish on being alone sooner than she thinks.**..


	6. Into The Abyss

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow:** It'll be revealed why he avoids eye contact in time! Though, the reason isn't what Aurora thinks it is. Thank you for the positive feedback!

* * *

 **Chapter#6: Into The Abyss**

* * *

"So, aside from Walker, Trager, and this so-called Walrider, any other big bads I should know about?"

The last twenty minutes or so had been spent in silence, the only audible sounds around them being their quiet footsteps and the occasional drip and groan of leaky pipes accompanied by the wind billowing against the asylum's old walls. Every now and then, a distant scream would echo through the halls from far in the distance, but her companion never spared them any mind, so she tried her best to ignore them as well.

"You don't want to be caught by anyone here," he answered. "Trust no one, and don't underestimate anyone's strength, no matter how frail they may appear. The experiments have given some of us enhanced strength... like in Walker's case."

"Have any of you died from these experiments?"

"You seem like a smart girl... aside from your decision to come here, anyway. What do you think?"

She knew better than to answer, and so she remained silent.

"Look."

Her eyes lifted back to him once more as he spoke.

"You claim to have come here to expose Murkoff, and if you can, good... but I'm telling you. The chances of you dying an incredibly painful death are much higher. Murkoff won't be taken down easily... without mass casualties... no less by one girl with big ambitions."

"You tell me not to underestimate the patients here, and I'm telling you not to underestimate my abilities. I'm not just some freshly hired college grad looking for her first big story."

"I don't care what you call yourself, or what training you might have. You were stupid to come here."

"If I'm so stupid, then you must be equally stupid for helping me."

"No. I was already here. I was already trapped. You were out there... free... safe... and you willingly walked into Hell."

"That's what soldiers do. They throw themselves into hellish environments to help those in need."

The small, derisive scoff that left him only poked at her nerves. "Most of the people here would rape and mutilate you for sport before they thanked you for your efforts. If you came here thinking the majority of us are scared, helpless victims waiting for some angel to come to our rescue, you have something else coming. This isn't a Hollywood movie plot. It's real. There is no guarantee the valiant heroine, aka you, is going to survive or reach her goal just because she has good intentions."

"What's your problem?" she finally cut in. "I mean, I get how a place like this can make someone saltier than the Dead Sea, but really? I can get you _out_ of here. I can shut down Murkoff. Rapist, murderer, whatever— _all_ of you should want to take whatever chances you have at destroying Murkoff after what they did to you."

"Of course we do. We're just smart enough to know we can't."

"You'd be surprised what you can do. I have connections, and they are willing to do whatever it takes to bring down Murkoff—with or without me."

"You're better off just torching this place and everything in it."

"All that would do is get rid of all the evidence. Murkoff is vast, and they infect multiple locations. They are a virus."

At those words, he slowed, and he turned his head over his shoulder just the slightest bit. She stopped as well, folding her arms over her chest.

"...Where?" he finally asked.

"Everywhere. Unfortunately, we don't have enough evidence against them to prove it, but they've been active all over the states, leaking chemicals into the water of small towns and experimenting on innocent people in remote locations as well as in prisons and facilities such as Mount Massive. People are dying. _Innocent_ people... men, women, and children alike."

She noted how his brow drew together, eyes sharpening. "Children..."

"Yes. Murkoff doesn't discriminate in any way. They view people as cattle, and nothing more."

Again, she saw his eyes darken as he stared down at the grimy floor. For a moment, she watched him, studying his body language closely.

"Help me take down Murkoff. You may not think so, but your voice counts. Every word against Murkoff is a word I can put to use. If you want to see them fall, you're going to need my help."

Silence.

"How?"

Some of the tension left her shoulders. Was he finally listening? "By getting me out of here, so I can get this footage to the people who need to see it." She tapped the camera attached to her chest.

A sudden, animalistic snarl all but made her jump from her skin, and she whipped around to be met with the sight of a madman running at her from down the hall, practically frothing at the mouth. Before she had time to so much as run, he had lunged and grabbed onto her legs, sending her falling to her stomach with a startled yelp.

Head snapping behind her to look at the lunatic attached to her legs, she managed to rip one leg free and send her boot directly into his face. The sound of cartilage snapping echoed sharply, and he emitted an infuriated snarl; though, he didn't release her, grabbing her by the ankle as she attempted to scramble to her feet, and the next thing she knew she was being dragged backwards as he crawled on top of her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

That was all her assailant was able to accomplish, however, when his head made a sharp turn upwards just in time to be met in the face with a crowbar. There was a sickening crack followed by a sharp dong that reverberated through air from the sheer that had been used in the strike.

Aurora's head jerked up to see her companion standing over her, crowbar in hand. Reaching down, he yanked her up as if she weighed nothing, never taking his glare from behind her. Curious as to what had him so focused, she turned, and she was presented with the sight of four more men slowly advancing on them like a pack of wolves, armed with various makeshift weapons.

"Time to go." She bolted.

Head snapping around, he tore after her in a rush. "Wait!" As they rounded the corner, he flew in her wake. " _Stop!_ You're going the wrong—!"

Her heels dug into the tile as she skidded to an abrupt halt at end of the hall when a figure suddenly appeared from around the corner and grabbed her.

"Well, look who it is! I've been lookin' all over for you, kitty cat!"

His eyes widened when her captor raised the machete in their hand. It was as he was about to run to her aid that she suddenly reached back, wrapping her arms around her attacker's neck with a fierce snarl painting her features. Then, she was using her grip to support her weight as she jumped up off the ground, bringing her knees to her chest, and with all her might she threw her body back down. With her arms still around his neck, he was yanked down with her weight as she flipped him clear through the air and flat onto his back, his body padding her own fall.

She barely rolled out of the way in time to avoid a swipe from the blood encrusted machete before taking off at a full sprint once more, not so much as glancing backwards.

"Woman!" Throwing his arms up, her cohort tore after her once more, but not before taking the liberty to kick her attacker in the face as he passed and effectively knocking him out. "Wait! Goddamn it, _you're going the wrong way!_ "

Finally catching up with her, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, causing her to squeak as he abruptly yanked her into a dark, narrow space behind a stack of beds piled into a cutout in the wall. He barely fit in there with her, their bodies pressed closer than she considered comfortable.

"Why are we—"

" _Shh!_ " he hissed.

Her lips sealed shut, and for a good reason, she realized, for not seconds later the four men chasing them ran passed. She tensed, but it appeared their presence had gone undetected. One second passed, then two, then several, and as she listened to their footsteps grow distant her shoulders fell in silent relief.

Hesitation lacing her every move, she cast a fleeting glance up at him, lips quirking ever so slightly. "Good save..."

"Just for the record... I didn't think my life could get any more difficult until I met you."

Glancing down, she bit her bottom lip. Sighing, he was the first to worm his way out from behind the beds, and she followed.

"Also for the record, I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you thinking you could take this place on," he added.

"And we're back to this argument." She threw her arms up. "No, you wouldn't. You would just be in the same situation you've been in for God knows how long before I arrived."

He didn't reply.

"Look, can we just get the hell out of here before those creeps come back? You can lecture me on my decision-making skills all you want on the way—"

He started walking, not so much as sparing a glance behind him. Lips sealing shut, she looked off to the side with a small scoff and shake of her head. In a fit of bottled up irritation, she threw her arms up and strode after him.

"You at least ready to tell me your name?"

No answer.

"Well, mine is Aurora."

No answer.

"This is the part where you tell me your name."

"No, this is the part where you shut the hell up before you attract even more unwanted attention."

A huff left her lips before she could stop it. "I officially dub thee Hardass."

Because his back was turned to her, she didn't see it, but he rolled his good eye. "And I officially dub thee Dumbass."

Rather than feeling initial irritation, she surprised herself when her lips curved upwards the smallest of fractions at his reply. His sense of humor was dryer than sandpaper, but it was there, and she couldn't reprimand him for it. Anyone who could hold onto a sense of humor in this place was gifted. Just by scanning her surroundings, and the scars on his arms, she guessed letting him have this one was the least she could do.

"We make quite the pair, don't we?"

He was quiet at first, and she could have sworn she saw him glance over his shoulder at her.

"We aren't a pair. You're an idiot who snuck into a mental asylum _alone_ , and I simply don't have anything better to do than help you get your stupid ass back out."

"So you're risking your ass for a girl you _clearly_ don't even like because you're bored. That's what you're telling me." Challenge laced her voice.

No answer.

A light scoff exited her lips. "Are you so proud that you can't just admit I give you some variety of hope?"

It was his turn to scoff. "I'm not leaving this place. Why should I be hopeful?"

"Because there's always hope. It's only too late when you've stopped trying."

"Well, then it was too late for me years ago."

 _This guy is the absolute king of morbid._ "You're letting this place beat you. You're letting Murkoff win."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, would you just _shut the hell up?!_ " he suddenly shouted, startling her into silence. Stopping, he turned to face her, looking her directly in the eyes for the first time, his own ignited with pent-up anger. "Do you _ever_ stop talking? You—are— _blind_." With each word, he took another heated step towards her, and she actually felt herself take one backwards at the fire sparking within his eye. "I don't need a lecture from some high-society outsider. This place has been my _entire life_. I have witnessed and been through things that would make a little, sheltered doe like you _die_ from the shock alone. Honestly? It is an insult for you to come here thinking you are in control. I have not _once_ been in control since I was brought through those doors, so believe me when I tell you..." He leaned into her ominously, "you are _far_ from in control. Get it through your fucking head."

"Control is achieved." Despite the infuriation rising to a simmer within her, she kept her voice level. "It doesn't just come on its own. No, I'm not in control, but I'm not dead yet, either... probably because I'm actually _trying_ to survive. You know what comes with control? Effort. I may not have control now, but I will, because I'm going to _fight_ for it with everything I've got."

"Want to know what _fighting_ gets you?" Lifting his hand, he pointed to the scarred side of his face. "It gets you _this_."

Her eyes lowered as he leaned in a bit too close for her comfort.

"What's the matter?" he asked; though, it was hardly a question, malice lacing his every word. "Can't look at me? Well, I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but how do you expect to help us if you can't even look at us?" His eyes had darkened significantly. "You're in over your head. There are over five hundred patients in this hellhole of a hospital, and over half of them have more interest in forcibly spreading those pretty legs of yours than anything else."

It wasn't until she heard the sharp smack of skin against skin and felt her hand connect with his cheek that she fully realized she had slapped him. His head had snapped to the side from the sheer force she had used to hit him, everything falling still. With a fierce glare in her eyes to rival his, she shoved him back by the chest.

"Am I supposed to be _impressed_ by that little speech?" she sneered.

Slowly, threateningly, he turned his head back to her.

"Well, consider me _unimpressed_. Yeah, your life here has been hell, and yeah you feel like there's no _point_ , but at the same time you _repeatedly_ mention how pissed off you are for what Murkoff has done to you. And yet... when _finally_ presented with the opportunity to potentially get back at them, you display no interest. After all these years—I'm assuming it's been years? After what they _did_ to you... you don't want to take that opportunity? Do you know what that shows me? Huh? Not that you're past the point of caring. Not that you _know_ it's impossible. It shows me you're _scared_. Are you so deeply submerged in self-pity that you have absolutely _zero_ motivation to take Murkoff down? If so, you're pathetic, and you're a coward."

With that, she turned on her heel and started walking, leaving him to glare after her with withering, darkened eyes.

"You don't even know where you're going."

She didn't reply, nor did she stop.

" _Stop_."

She didn't.

His jaw tensed as he subtly ground his teeth in frustration. " _Aurora_ —"

"Only allies get to call me by my name. Clearly, we are not allies, nor are we friends." As she neared the end of the hall, she added, "I was surviving on my own before I met you. Remember, _I_ was the one who rescued _you_. If you think I need you, think again."

"You'll never find a way out of here on your own."

"Well, you've made it clear you don't even care what happens to you. If I'm going to take down Murkoff, I need someone who shows a bit more enthusiasm in the mission. So, I release you from the burden of my presence. You're free to sulk in peace."

"Be pissed at me all you want," he replied, but he didn't sound angry. If she were to choose a word, it would be forbidding. "You won't make it to the next floor without help."

"I'll take my chances."

"You're naive, and you're a woman. You'll be eaten alive by the lunatics that run these halls."

"Says one of the lunatics that run these halls."

He silenced then, and she was disappearing around the corner the next moment. It wasn't until she was halfway down the hall that she finally released a long, weary sigh. Deep down, she knew it would have been smarter to remain with him, considering she indeed had not the slightest clue where she was in the asylum's layout, but she didn't have time for halfhearted effort. If she could somehow get to a high point of the building, she could get a better look at her surroundings. First, she had to find a window or staircase.

As she reached the end of the hall, she reached for the door standing in her path. However, when she turned the handle she received a deep shock when she found herself staring into the hellish face of Chris Walker. Eyes widening with lips ripped into a permanent snarl, he made a swipe for her, which she narrowly dodged.

"Fuck!" Turning, she tore back down the hall at a lightning speed.

Having just reached the end of the hall she had left him in, her cohort's head had lifted sharply over his shoulder at her shout, brow creasing when he saw her sprint passed the gap at the opposite end of the corridor. First he heard the chains, blood freezing in his veins as the realization of what was chasing her hit him, and his eyes widened as Walker charged passed in her pursuit.

Aurora's heart was racing as her legs pumped beneath her at a furious rate, carrying her swiftly towards the gate at the end of the hall. _Please don't be locked, please don't be locked..._ Upon yanking on the handle, though, she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"No..."

Head snapping over her shoulder, her eyes flew wide in horror at the sight of Walker's massive form gaining on her, bloodshot eyes locked on her like a ravenous beast. She shook the door in desperation, releasing a strident expletive when all it did was rattle loudly with her efforts—and that was when she saw it. At the bottom, somehow, the bars had been bent outwards, creating a hole just large enough for her to slip through.

Dropping down, she raced to crawl, through, but a hand nearly crushed her ankle in the same second, and a scream was ripping from her throat as she was dragged backwards, looking up in terror as the hulking beast of a man towered over her.

"Aurora!"

She froze, as did Walker. Looking past him, her eyes widened at the sight of her former companion standing at the mouth of the corridor she had left him. Before she could even begin to contemplate what the hell he was doing, Walker's head was slowly turning over his shoulder, reddened eyes narrowed in deadly contempt, whilst instant regret expressed itself like a bright, neon sign in the dark-haired man's eyes when Walker released her to face him fully.

Though obviously terrified, staring Death himself in the face, he managed a single, near silent command directed at her. "G-go..."

Blinking, her lips parted.

Walker began stalking towards him, forgetting her completely, and instinctively he started to slowly back away. "Go," he said again, a bit louder this time, but his eyes never left Walker.

Aurora didn't move, staring at him in open disbelief. That was when Walker charged.

"GO NOW!"

Whipping around, he flew back into the hall and out of sight.

"No!" Scrambling to her feet, she sprinted after them. By the time she turned into the adjacent corridor, they were already rounding the next corner. Reaching down, she pulled out one of the knives at her hip, flipping it into position in her hand as she ran.

God, what the hell was she even doing?

As she whipped around the corner, she saw them disappear through double doors into a dimly lit room. Not seconds after, there was the sound of wood splintering followed by a startled shout she could only assume belonged to her cohort, and then there was a deafening chain of cracks before a final, loud crash that literally caused the floor to quake beneath her feet. _What the hell...?_

Slowing to a jog, she cautiously approached the doorway and peeked into the room, coughing as a significant amount of dust made its way into her airway. Waving her hand in her face to clear the air, she hesitantly sheathed her knife and pulled out her flashlight, turning it on and aiming it into the room.

"Jesus..."

In the middle of the spacious room, where the floor had once been now stood a gaping hole that easily stretched twelve feet across and six feet wide, edges jagged where the wooden floorboards had splintered off. A decent amount of dust had kicked up into the air with the implosion, filling the room with tiny particles that drifted through the streaks of moonlight streaming in through the windows.

For the first few moments, she just stood there with widened eyes, staring into the dark abyss in silence. A couple minutes passed, and she heard no sign of life.

"Hello?" she finally called.

Nothing. If they were dead, she had no way of knowing, but she didn't have time to investigate any further, for at that moment her head lifted when she saw shadows pass behind the fogged glass of the wall on the other side of the room. Hesitating just long enough to spare one last look down, she was running in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Aurora is on her own once again. In Mount Massive, that is never a good thing. Next chapter fast forwards a few hours, and we will see some of her thoughts on our dear Pyro. That, and she has another run-in with our favorite twins. *sarcasm***


	7. Trust Your Gut

**Rosee:** They will cross paths again soon enough, don't worry! Aurora is the kind of person to fight teeth and nail for those who deserve it.

 **Zephora:** She's feeling some guilt for how she treated him for sure. Said guilt will only get worse later on in the story.

* * *

 **Chapter#7: Trust Your Gut**

* * *

 _On My Own Again_

 _This is good. Not only do I have no idea where I am, half of the asylum's residents have caught word there's a woman in the building. First person to touch me loses their fucking balls. On another note, I made the genius decision to ditch my charming escort. It's hard to trust anyone in this place. He displayed minimal interest in the potential to take down Murkoff... despite his obvious hatred for the corporation, which lead me to suspect something else was going on. I had thought his intentions towards me were not as he originally stated... but it appears I may have been wrong about him, after all._

 _I still haven't learned his name. He won't tell me. Shortly after leaving him behind, I came into contact with Chris Walker. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for my morbid cohort. He drew Walker's attention away from me so I could make a run for it... but, damn it, my conscience wouldn't allow it. So, I followed them. Next thing I know, there was this loud crash, and I found myself staring into a gaping hole in the floorboards where the panels had given way under their feet. There was no sign of life, but it was too dark to see. Perhaps they were merely knocked unconscious. I can only hope for my companion's safety, but I was forced to move on when more patients showed up to investigate the racket._

 _I honestly hope he's okay._

Sixty minutes seemed to pass by in a matter of seconds when navigating your way through a place like Mount Massive. It was like trying to escape the most hellish maze on earth. Everywhere she turned, she seemed to run into another dead end, or she was forced to tuck tail and run the opposite direction. It shocked her just how bad the conditions were here, aside from the carnage that scattered every turn. As she investigated, it had become apparent to her that conditions hadn't been all that sanitary even before the breakout.

The bathrooms located near the main lobby had obviously been well-kept before the incident, the walls and ceramic surfaces shining a polished white aside from the blood that splattered them. Down here, where patients dwelled, the bathrooms were equivalent to a sewer, harboring stains of substances she dare not guess, and the halls never seemed to lose the lingering, pungent odor of piss and sick. Sinks, walls, floors, and just about every other available surface had enough grime on them to make any health inspector drop dead from shock on sight.

 _Filth_

 _This place is a literal toilet. The upper levels are kept clean for staff and to sway the attentions of unwanted guests like myself who come snooping. I'm just the one "guest" who managed to make it to the lower levels and other wings of the asylum (lucky me)._

 _The conditions the patients are kept in are shocking. I haven't seen a single room yet down here that could be considered even close to sanitary. Blood, piss, and shit seem to seep through the walls. Rooms serving as infirmaries, examination rooms, and labs are littered with rusted tools and used syringes laying out in the open. I doubt anyone here follows FDA protocol when it comes to the patients. It's a miracle to me any of them are still alive. These men are literally being forced to live in their own filth._

 _This isn't right. I am both appalled and shocked that this has been allowed to happen to these people. I have to survive this. This place needs to be exposed. As far as I can see, I am the only hope these patients have, even if they don't see it._

Sighing, she slipped the notebook back into the inner pocket of her jacket, and she looked towards the door of the room she was in. Staying in one spot for too long was risky as it was useless. Swinging her legs around, she hopped off the desk she sat upon and reached for the doorknob.

Upon taking her first step out the door, however, she was given a deep scare when a figure suddenly ran straight into her, nearly knocking her off her feat. A louder than intended squeak broke free from her lips, shoving him back on reflex as she all but threw herself backwards.

"Fuck!" Reaching down, she drew her batons and whipped them out to their full length, snapping into a guard as she waited for him to attack.

But he didn't. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her.

Confused, her eyebrows pinched together, watching as he leaned his weight against the stained wall while keeping his head bowed. It was then that her eyes lowered to where his hands were pressed against his stomach, stopping when she saw the large, dark crimson stain covering most of his midsection.

Her guard dropped a bit—when he suddenly slumped to his knees, body swaying, and the next thing she knew he was teetering sideways. It were as if she were no longer in control of her actions, putting away her batons as she jumped forward to catch him mid-fall. Looking around to ensure no one was near, she pulled him into the office she'd just left, shutting door behind her.

 _Jesus, what am I doing?_ A grunt pushed its way from her throat as she hauled his weight up to lay him down on the couch. _Guy is heavier than he looks..._

"Please..."

She looked down at him as he spoke, nearly whimpering.

"P-please don't hurt me..."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Unclipping one of the satchels on her hip, she pulled out a roll of gauze and tiny bottle of disinfectant, hesitating. _This is all you've got, Aurora. You don't know this guy. He might not even deserve your help._

Looking down at him once more, she saw how much pain he was in, and the fear in his eyes, and her shoulders slouched with a heavy sigh. _Damn it..._ Lifting her hands, she paused before touching him, knowing he could react violently.

"May I?"

His eyes met hers fleetingly, before they were shifting down to his midsection, and he looked at her again. Finally, he allowed a small nod, and she reached for the hem of his shirt, carefully rolling it up to get a look at the source of the bleeding. It was a horizontal gash stretching a good ten inches across his midsection, but after a gentle examination she felt her shoulders relax in silent relief.

"Good news is that it feels a lot worse than it is. I don't have the proper tools to fully care for your wounds, though, so we're going to have to settle for cleaning and binding it for now."

For the first few seconds he was silent, but then he quietly spoke up. "...What do you need?"

She glanced at him. "You need antibiotics and stitches, and it would be ideal to numb you during the procedure. Why?"

"...There's an infirmary not far from here..."

 _That_ caught her attention. Ceasing in what she was doing, she turned her head to him fully. Though, he didn't quite meet her eyes, seeming uncomfortable in doing so—as if he would be punished should he look at her directly.

"I was trying to get there, but I couldn't..." he continued.

"Because you got dizzy?"

A meek nod was his answer. "And I was being chased."

"By who? Another patient?"

"We call them the Twins. They're the ones who did this to me..."

She paused. _Twins_...

Memory rewinding backwards, she realized who he was talking about. _Those big, naked blokes. Fan-fucking-tastic._ Those two were after him, which likely meant they were close by. Stupendous.

As the dread rose within her at realizing what this meant she had to do, she returned her eyes to the man on the couch. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._.

"Where's the infirmary?"

Slowly, incredulously, he looked up at her, poorly concealed disbelief lighting up his eyes.

"You gonna gawk at me all night or answer my question?"

His mouth made a few movements before he found his words. "...Take a left out of the room... turn right at the end of the hall... and when you see the elevator take it to the next floor up." Reaching into his pocket, he winced as he jostled his wound and handed her a key and keycard. "...You'll need these. The gold key is for the elevator."

She took them slowly.

"Once you're out of the elevator, you'll have to pass through a sanitation chamber to your left, but in order to activate it you'll need to press the release button in the control room, which will be right before the chamber. In order to get into the room, you'll need the key card." He tapped it with his finger. "The infirmary is the second door to your left. You'll need the key card to get in there as well."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

He stared at her. "Do... you need me to repeat—"

"No. No, I got it."

He continued to stare. "I can say it again—"

"Take a left out of the room, turn right at the end of the hall, take the elevator to the next floor up using this key." She held it up. "Pass through the sanitation chamber after activating it in the control room, which I will access with this key card." She lifted it for display. "The infirmary is my second left, which I will also need the key card for." Huffing, she shrugged with an arched eyebrow. "Did I miss anything?"

Blinking, he shook his head slowly. "No..."

"Okay, then." She stood. "I'll be back." She went to turn, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

She looked back, and he silenced at her stare.

"...Why are you doing this...?"

"Why? Are you a murderer, rapist, or anything of that nature?"

He blinked. "...No—"

"Okay, then." She tried to leave again, but once again he stopped her.

"They might be out there."

"Who?"

"The Twins. If they see you—"

"I can handle myself. Just stay quiet and don't attract any attention while I'm gone, because if I come back to find out I did this for nothing I'll make you want to hug the legs of the men that did that to you." A suggestive nod to the open wound on his stomach was message enough. "This isn't my first rodeo. While I'm gone, I need you to keep pressure on that wound, and if you feel dizzy I need you to stay awake. Understand?"

He just stared at her dumbly for a moment, glancing down as he tried to speak, but no words came out.

" _Do you understand?_ "

"Y-yes..."

"Good." With that final word, she left, shutting the door behind her.

 _Another bad decision to add to my list of bad decisions._ Sighing, she gave her surroundings a brief check as she pulled a shelf in front of the door to hide it from sight, and she was starting down the hall at a light but steady jog, boots nearly soundless against the grimy tile.

 _Take a right at the end of the hall.._..

Slowing to a stop, she pressed her body close to the wall as she stole a cautious peek around the corner. No one in sight. A glance to her left. Safe. It was now or never.

Bracing herself, she darted out from the momentary safety of the corridor and ran for the end of the hall where the elevator lay open. _Just keep moving, Aurora. Piece of cake. Just keep moving..._. To her relief, no one was waiting for her on either side when she reached the end of the hall, and she was able to enter the elevator with no mishaps.

 _When you see the elevator, take it to the next floor up._...

Fishing for the key, she shoved it into the slot and turned, and she selected the next floor up. As the gated door slid shut with the screech of rough metal, she felt the floor rise beneath her feet as she thick cables pulled the elevator upwards. It hadn't escaped her attention how the cover to the maintenance grate above her head lay on the floor, likely ripped off by a patient or guard in attempt to hide or escape from an adversary, and suddenly the idea seemed like a good one. If her luck ran out, and someone was indeed waiting for her at the doors, it would be smart to be out of sight when the elevator came to a halt. Looking up at the hole in ceiling, she bit her bottom lip. _Might be a good idea..._. Turning, she took a second to calculate the jump's distance, and then she was springing herself upwards.

Her hands latched onto the edge, and she hauled her body up just as the elevator was reaching their stop with a small jerk. Like a rusted accordion, the door slid open, and she felt her blood freeze in her veins as she was met with the sight of the Twins standing right there. If she had waited just a second longer, she might have been dealing with a machete through the gut. They stepped into the elevator, prompting her to quickly duck out of sight.

"Do you smell that?"

"Yes."

"Smells like... lavender..."

"She was in here. The girl."

"She's close by. The scent is fresh."

"We should start looking. Before she finds the other one."

"Yes. Father Martin will want to see her."

Father Martin? Who the hell was Father Martin, and what did he want with her?

Aurora's eyes closed in relief when they exited the elevator soon after; though, she waited a good couple minutes before daring to slide back through the hatch. Landing on silent fours, she listened and came to a slow stand. Silence. Using extreme caution, she peeked out into the hall where they had gone, but they were nowhere in sight.

 _Pass through the sanitation chamber to your left._

She looked to her left, and there it was. Just off to the right, cut into the wall, was the door to the security room. She took one last glance in the direction the Twins had gone, and she was making a run for the door, swiping the key card all in one fluid motion. However, she cringed a bit as the almost piercingly loud beep the lock gave off as it registered the card. In the dead silent halls, the sound was practically deafening. Pulling back on the handle, she hurried inside, trying her best to ignore dead guard on the floor as she strode to the opposite end of the room where the controls lined the desk.

"Let's go with a biggest one," she muttered to herself as her eyes scanned over the various knobs and buttons.

Lifting her hand, she let it hover for a moment before pressing down, and she was rewarded with a green light. _Bingo._ Making sure to take one last, precautionary glance through the window before exiting, she made haste into the chamber, the doors sliding open with a sharp hiss. She slowed to a stop as she was boxed in, holding her breath on instinct when a green fog poured into the chamber, which she could only guess was sanitizer of sorts, but she wasn't willing to take her chances. Not in this place. It was actually quite a bit amusing in her mind—to have sanitation chambers in a place that seemed to breed filth. If she had to make a guess, she assumed the sanitation was more for the guards' and doctors' personal safety than it was for the patients, who had clearly been forced to live in their own filth far before the breakout occurred.

She shook her head as she stepped out of the chamber into a dimly lit hallway that looked as if it had participated in the running of the bulls. The majority of the lights along the ceiling were either dead, precariously hanging off their wires by a threat, or flickering in a fight to stay lit, the occasional buzz of broken, active cords poking at the air every now and then as she walked towards the designated door.

 _The infirmary is the second door to your left._

Pulling out the key card once more, she held it to the pad, rewarded with another cringe-worthy beep, and she was in. To her surprise but satisfaction, the room appeared untouched by the carnage painting the halls outside, which meant she would be able to salvage some sterile supplies. After exploring the relatively small room, she found what she was looking for: a large bottle of hand sanitizer. She took the liberty to squirt a generous amount in her hands as she gave the room a slow scan with her eyes, rubbing as much grime from her skin as she could.

"Okay..." With the smell of alcohol wafting through the air, she started going through drawers, bins, and cabinets.

She had found a small black backpack, which she started filling with various syringes, gauze, ointments, antibiotics, and the like, tucking a few things into her hip satchels as she went. Once the bag was full, and she was forced to stop, she looked around in silent disinclination, reluctant to leave the rest, but taking it all wasn't an option. Besides, some other poor soul could put them to use. So, she took the liberty of leaving the door open when she left, making a swift and timely journey back towards the sanitation chamber.

 _Okay... they might be there when the doors open, so I'm going to have to be ready to move._

Her eyes closed as she came to stand before the doors, not stepping inside right away when they opened. _I can do this._ Mentally kicking herself forward, she stepped over the threshold, turning as the doors hissed shut behind her. Like the previous time, she held her breath as the green vapors poured through once more.

 _Ready..._.

Her body tensed as the chamber reopened, but no one was there. She let her body relax. _Thank God..._. Not wasting a single second, she rushed back into the elevator, counting the seconds in her head as she felt herself lower down, preparing herself for whoever or whatever might be waiting for her on the other floor.

However, again, she was presented with an empty corridor, and she felt her shoulders sink with silent relief.

* * *

Delicate fingers gently prodded around the wound, leaned forward in the chair she had pulled up beside the couch as she examined the mean gash striping her patient's midsection. "Can you feel that?"

"...No..."

"You're being honest with me, right?"

He nodded. "I can't feel anything."

"Good." She took her hands away. "I'm going to start stitching you up, then." Picking up a needle she had prepared, her eyes met his briefly. "Ready?"

He managed a stiff nod.

"You sure?"

Another nod. Though, not fully convinced, she returned her eyes to the gash once more, but when she went to start she saw his core muscles clench up, noting how his fist gripped the couch cushion at his side.

"You good?"

Silence.

Glancing up at his face, she saw instantly how nervous he was, despite his attempts at hiding it. "Hey." His eyes shifted to hers as she snapped her fingers. "I need you to relax. I've numbed the area, so you won't feel a thing, okay?" But when she tried touching him, it only caused him to clench up tighter, and she sent him a pointed glance.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "It's just..." He exhaled a bit shakily. "I'm not used to..." He trailed off.

Her eyes searched his face, before they shifted down to his wound once again. As she thought about the way he was acting, it slowly dawned on her, realization sparking within her green orbs. "They don't numb you..."

He was silent, but the way his eyes met hers told her everything she needed to know. A combination of disgust and horrified awareness swam within her eyes as she gazed at some of the larger scars, the skin pulled in zigzag patterns due to the rough, slapdash technique used to close the wounds—like a patch job on a burlap sack. These same stitches lined his face in three healed incisions, one going down his forehead, and one stretching down in a diagonal line across each cheek, all three meeting at the space between his eyes. Could he really have been awake for that? If so, she didn't even want to imagine what kind of pain he must have been in. To conduct such unethical experiments on human beings was one thing, but to not so much as allow them the relief of a sedative or numbing agent? What kind of perverse operation was this?

"You felt... _all_ of this... didn't you?"

For a long minute, he was quiet, and all she could do was sit there in a silent horror, her mind still having not caught up with the reality of what exactly these men had been put through. When he finally looked at her, he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes as she gazes at his body, and his brow furrowed the slightest bit.

"You're upset..."

Her head lifted a bit sharply, just then realizing she had been openly staring, and that she hadn't so much as made an effort to hide her emotions from her expression.

"...Who are you?" Incredulity laced both his voice and facial features.

"Does it matter?"

"You're the first person to acknowledge the pain we go through... and _care_. So... yes, actually... It matters." His eyes gave her a careful onceover. "You're not a nurse, scientist, guard, or orderly... so who are you, and what are you doing here?"

At first, she was quiet, staring at him. "I'll tell you what," she began after a moment. "You let me stitch you up while we talk... and I'll tell you who I am... _if_ you answer my questions in return."

A small sound similar to a scoff crossed with a quiet laugh left him, lips giving a small twitch. "Lady, you're the first person to treat me like a human being in..." He shook his head. "I'll sing if you want me to."

Her lips curved. "Then you can start by telling me your name."

He blinked, but she just quirked an expectant eyebrow.

Realizing she was serious, he finally allowed the smallest of smiles. "Jackson..." His eyes lowered in quiet thought. "Feels weird hearing that out loud..."

Her smile faltered a bit, but she shook it off. "Well, I'd shake your hand, but mine have been sterilized, and I don't want to give you an infection, so we'll have to stick to verbal introductions for the time being." She smiled. "Aurora."

Suppressing the urge to smirk at the curious spark in his eyes, she got back to her work, but the second she went to touch him he tensed again.

"Breathe."

In an attempt to do as she said, he inhaled a deep breath to calm himself.

"Try to relax. Look up at the ceiling and just focus on my voice. I'll let you know when I'm going to start, okay?"

He exhaled slowly and did as she said with a nod. "I should be used to this by now, right?" The faint tremble in his voice overrode the attempted jesting nature of the statement, nerves getting the better of him.

"I don't think anyone gets used to being cut into... especially in your case. Just try to focus on my voice, okay?"

Throat moving in a tense swallow, he nodded.

"I'm a private detective. Before coming here, I had been tracking Murkoff's activity throughout various countries, but until this place I had no hard evidence against them. After hearing from a source the patients in Mount Massive were being used for illegal, unethical, and inhumane experiments, I decided it was my best shot at finally destroying Murkoff. If I could just get inside and collect footage of what was happening... I could destroy them once and for all."

"...So, you came alone?"

"I'm a private investigator. We tend to work alone."

A small scoff left him. "That was a bad idea."

"I realize that now. This wouldn't be the first horrific situation I've been in, though, and I don't plan on it being my last."

"Sorry, but you might want to start preparing for it being just that. No one leaves this place. Ever."

"You aren't the first patient here to give me this speech."

This seemed to spark his interest. "You've spoken to other patients?"

"Jealous?" She shot him a smirk from the corner of her eye, watching as his lips twitched a bit in response.

"I'm just surprised you managed to find another willing to talk instead of..." He trailed off.

"Rape or kill me? Yeah, that's definitely been the majority."

He looked at her fully. Now that he was no longer looking at the ceiling, however, it was only then he realized she was nearly halfway done stitching the gash, and his entire face fell, eyes widening.

"Hey." She snapped her fingers to get his immediate attention. "You didn't notice this long. That means there's no reason to freak out. Relax."

He didn't respond, staring down at her hands as she continued to meticulously stitch him, startled but otherwise calm enough. "...Why are you taking so long?" he finally managed.

"Because I'm not one to halfass surgical procedures, clearly unlike Murkoff. If I do it this way, and you keep it clean, it will only leave a faint scar, and the skin will stay smooth."

He emitted a small, skeptical scoff. "Lady, I know it's dark in here, but have you seen me? Another scar won't make any difference."

"We could discuss my methods, or we could discuss more important matters... like what Murkoff is doing to the patients here." To press her point, her eyes shifted up to his meaningfully, and he fell quiet. Lifting her hand, she pointed to the tape recorder with her eyes. "Can you press the record button for me?"

Looking at it, he reached over after a moment and picked it up, pressing his thumb down on the record button.

"I have a patient here by the name Jackson..." She looked at him, and he realized what she was asking.

"...Grant..."

"Jackson Grant. Caucasian male, approximately 6'2", age...?"

His eyes lowered. "...I'm not sure..."

Grim awareness once again flashed through her orbs. "What year were you born?"

He thought for a moment. "...1971."

"...Forty-six..." She watched his eyes lower, almost sad. Likely, he had not realized until now how many years of his life had passed in this nightmarish place, and she felt her heart clench with guilt.

"I was... admitted here in 2001..."

She nodded. "Is it alright if I ask your diagnosis?"

He was quiet, and her eyes lowered, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer—"

"I was a druggie. I did things I regret... and it got me in trouble, to say the least. Someone almost got killed... and I was given two options. Get admitted and get help... or go to prison. So, I committed myself." His eyes locked with hers. "I should've chosen prison."

"When did the abuse start? With Murkoff."

"When did it end is the better question. It was already happening when I arrived. I don't know how long before that. Years, apparently." He shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's amazing how normal this place seemed at first glance. I'm sure you saw. When you walk through the front doors, there's the lobby."

"The one littered with bodies and blood? That lobby?"

"You know what I mean. Before the breakout, it was clean. There were secretaries and guards, just like any other hospital... and that god awful elevator music... but it's all just a charade. Then they take you down a couple floors, and things just get filthier the deeper you go..." His face contorted vaguely in a grimace. "Nothing could have prepared me for the things I saw... for what they were going to do to me."

Sympathy lit up her eyes as she listened. "So, just so we're clear... Murkoff isn't treating the patients here. They're experimenting on them against their consent."

"What does it look like, lady?"

"It's for the listeners, not for me. Everything needs to be confirmed. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "No, they aren't treating us. They're using us. Torturing us."

Silence.

"Look, you want reliable information your people are going to take seriously? Don't ask the lunatics." Turning his head down, he nodded to where she had clipped the elevator key and key card to her belt. "That key will work in any operating elevator in here, and the key card will activate all security-locked doors. Use them to get into the offices. That's where you'll get the dirt you want on Murkoff."

The incredulity in her eyes said it all. "...You're giving them to me?"

"Don't make me regret it."

With no small amount of incredulity, she stared into his eyes before managing a small nod. "Thank you."

He returned his gaze to the ceiling. After turning off the recorder, she finished up his stitches, and he had watched her in wonder when she pulled out a bottle of superglue.

"Is that superglue?"

She nodded. "Superglue is sterile and safe to use on wounds to seal them shut. It keeps out bacteria and other harmful particles from getting into the wound while it's healing. It'll peel off gradually on its own." She handed him two pills. "Take those. They're antibiotics."

Not to her surprise, he hesitated but eventually popped them into his mouth. Once the glue was dry, she dressed his wound with gauze.

"That's all I can do for now. You're going to be in pain when the numbing agent wears off, but I managed to find these." She handed him a bottle of painkillers. "Don't overdo it. One pill every four to six hours. Watch the clock on the wall." She stood. "You should stay here and lay low." She pointed to a water cooler in corner of room. "Keep hydrated. Your best bet is to wait it out."

"Wait what out? _You?_ "

"Yes. I have to keep moving, but your wounds will slow me down if you come with me. Your best bet is to stay hidden. Don't make any noise that could attract attention. Once I'm outside, I'm going to push a shelf in front of the door to hide it."

"Where will you go?"

"I got the keys to the house now." A smile tugged at her lips. "I'm going hunting."

He shook his head slowly. "There's always a bigger fish, kid. You're the minnow in a shark tank. Don't forget that."

"Exactly. While the sharks are tearing each other apart, I'm the small, quick, silver fish that can slip by unnoticed." She winked and stuck out her hand. "I hope we meet again soon, Jackson."

He took her hand, but when she went to turn away he held firm, causing her to look back at him in question. "Keep your head low. If you do manage to find someone out there you can trust, don't let them go. You probably won't find another."

Her eyes lowered. "I think I might have lost that one trustworthy person already."

His expression was grim. "Trust your gut. Not everyone in here is a monster. Some of us were just ordinary people with a few problems who got stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time."

 _And now I feel like an even bigger asshole._

She nodded, and he released her hand. "I can do this. I'm going to get as many of you out of here as I can, so hang tight, okay?" With that, she turned for the door.

"...Thank you."

Hand on the doorknob, she looked back at him. "You can thank me the next time we see each other."

She'd caught a glimpse of the small smile that tugged at his features as she stepped out the door, shutting it behind her with a final click.

* * *

 **Aurora is going to be encountering some more of the Variants over the next couple of chapters, because she is in Mount Massive, after all. I hope to hear from more of you! Your feedback and thoughts will keep the story alive and going. xoxo**


	8. Cellblock A

**Hi, guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! So sorry for the long wait. I was having quite a bit of writer's block and got distracted by other works. I haven't abandoned the story! I hope you're all having a lovely holiday~**

* * *

 **Chapter#8: Cellblock A**

* * *

A cautious glance was cast over her shoulder as she swiped the keycard over the detector, wincing inwardly at how the activation beep seemed to echo for miles through the vacant hall. Quickly, she entered the lab and shut the door behind her, sparing a moment to ensure she was along, and then made a direct beeline to the filing cabinets stationed against the wall. She spent the better half of the next five minutes briefly scanning over documents and tossing them aside—until she reached the very back of the drawer where a little red tag stuck out. Reaching in, she pulled out a relatively thick folder that sported the word CLASSIFIED in big, capital, red letters stamped diagonally across its front. Finally, something she might be able to use. Placing the folder on a nearby table, she opened it and scanned over the top document.

 ** _Brief introduction to WALRIDER mythology for M.D.R. Support Staff_**

 ** _The Murkoff Corp._**

 ** _NOTE- This is for support/notational purposes only, engage in NO direct contact with patients during or after therapy._**

 ** _The WALRIDER, also known as an "Alp," "Mara," or "Schrat" is a demonic creature of German origin that torments sleepers. They crouch on a sleeper's chest and crush the breath from him. The sleeper wakes terrified, paralyzed, and asphyxiating. The name "Mara" gives us the word "nightmare." Sexual assaults by the demon are rare, but it has been known to drink milk from the breasts of sleeping women, and blood from the nipples of sleeping men._**

"What the _fuck_?" What could this possibly be of importance to? Why was Murkoff digging up information on German demonology? Pulling out the page from behind the one she was reading, she read over the first few lines.

 ** _NOTE to all personnel from Consultant MM008, RUDOLF WERNICKE. (DBNR)_**

 ** _Do not worship the swarm, nor allow the delusions of the patients to influence your beliefs. Any sentient being based in this technology will be so far superior to us that illusions of godliness will be reasonable._**

 ** _We have always looked into chaos and called it God. We are now blessed with sufficient power that such belief could destroy us. Do not be tempted. Remember that you are scientists._**

Her head snapped up sharply at a distant clang, eyes glancing towards the door to ensure she had locked it, and after a moment she looked back to her reading. Taking out her phone, she snapped photos of them—when another clang, this time closer, echoed through the outside hell, and her head lifted once more in full alert. It was only when she heard a nearby banging did she decide it was time to move on, but she wasn't about to leave behind her recent find. Moving as quick as possible, she flipped through the folder, snapping photos of the files that grabbed her attention the most. Once she felt remotely satisfied, she strode over to the desk that controlled the decontamination chamber down the hall and pressed her hand down on the button—only to receive a deep scare when she looked up to be face-to-face with Chris Walker through the glass, bloodshot eyes glaring at her through the green fog pouring down from the vents.

Her eyes flew wide, all but throwing herself backwards when he suddenly threw his entire weight against the window, causing cracks to web across the glass at an alarmingly fast rate. Without a second's hesitation, she bolted in the opposite direction just as he managed to barge his massive bulk through, sending shards of reinforced glass scattering across the floor and control panel. His speed was impressive for his size, gaining on her within a matter of seconds, but she was ready for him.

Running for the corner, she jumped up, using her speed and momentum to her advantage as she ran up the wall a few steps before taking a sharp left. Walker had made a swipe for her in the same second, and it felt like time had slowed whilst she watched his arm swoop beneath her as she dove, landing in a roll atop one of the desks. Ignoring how the keyboard dug into her ribs, she was leaping away the next second, bolting for the door, and throwing it open. She barely managed to slam it in his face, the deadlocks sliding into place automatically, but that would not hold him for long.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, he had begun to throw his body against the thick metal in attempt to break it down, but she had already started to run. Flying through the decontamination chamber, she tore down the hall, running straight passed two patients and causing them to throw themselves backwards to avoid being plowed into. She didn't so much as glance back, but she did yell: " _RUN!_ "

They had both whipped around at Walker's bellowing roar, and with a speed to rival a bullet they had scrambled down the opposite hall.

Her legs carried her through the halls with the swiftness of a gazelle, leaping over fallen objects and turning sharp corners with nothing but the hope she wouldn't run into more trouble in her efforts. Before long, she began to realize she was entering a cellblock, the multiple security checks and number of reinforced barred doors making the theory apparent. At the very least, she could no longer hear Walker behind her, but that didn't mean she had lost him. More than likely, he wasn't far behind.

Not long after, she came to two large double doors labelled Cellblock A. _Okay. It's not like we've never been inside a cellblock before._ A cellblock in Mount Massive, perhaps, would be a bit of an adventure. Pursing her lips, she exhaled a slow breath.

"Walker or a room full of stir-crazy lunatics? Take your pick, Auaora..." Stepping forward, she leaned in to see if she could get a look through the small glass window. When a patient's deformed face suddenly pressed up to the glass, however, she took a sharp step back, hands finding and whipping out her batons on instinct, eyes fierce.

The patient on the other side of the door only stared at her for a moment with what she took as mild curiosity before calmly walking away. Her brow drew together, waiting a moment before cautiously edging back towards the door. Cracking one of the heavy metal doors open, she looked out in the direction the man had left, but he was nowhere in sight. A glance to her left. Nothing.

Hand hovered over the baton at her hip, she took her first step into the cellblock, makes sure her camera was still on. Patients were locked in their cells, some staring at her in open fascination, others in resentful disdain, and some—lust. Others merely stared into nothing, a few laying curled up in fetal positions in a random corner of their filthy cells. Some didn't even have beds, just an unpadded box spring. In the few cells that did have mattresses, they were stained with substances she dared not identify, hardly an improvement from having no bed to begin with.

Despite knowing that some of these men could be coldblooded killers, her sympathetic nature always reminded her that she did not know, and therefore she could not judge them. No matter their past offences, they were all victims to Murkoff's experiments, and that was enough for her. Upon peering down over the railing, she saw a couple patients aimlessly milled about below, muttering to themselves incoherently. That was when she received a deep startle when the man in the cell across from her suddenly threw himself up against the bars with a louder than necessary "hey!".

She kept herself pressed against the railing, staying out of his reach as she scanned him over with guarded eyes.

"Y-you have to let us out of here! If you don't, it'll come for us!"

Her eyes narrowed. "What will?"

"The Walrider," he hissed through his teeth. "If... if you don't let us out... it'll come for us one by one! We need to get _out_."

She looked off to side with an inward scoff. "There is no such thing. You're better off in there where no one can get you—"

"The Walrider is real! And these bars won't stop it. If it doesn't get us, Walker will! Please! You have to let us out!"

"I'm sorry—" She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm as she passed.

She whipped out her blade, pointing it at his throat, eyes promising death. His were nothing short of pleading, scarred features bleeding fear, and before she knew it she felt her glare soften without her consent.

"The Walrider is _real_ ," he said, voice dropping to a beseeching level.

"Let go of me."

"It got out. It's killing _everyone_ —"

She pressed the very tip of her knife to his jugular, not saying a word. The menacing glow in her eyes communicated all the warning needed, and he reluctantly released his grip on her arm. She took a prompt step back, removing her knife from his throat as he pulled his arm back into the cell. Hands gripping the bars, his eyes fell, pressing his forehead against the cold metal.

Aurora eyed him a moment, noting the gloomy despair in his eyes, and her teeth gritted together as guilt ate away at her better judgment, head turning off to the side in silent defeat. "Tell me more about this Walrider."

He looked back up at her, and she met his eyes once more. "I read something called Project WALRIDER. You know anything about that?"

"It's the experiments!"

She looked up at the upper-level cells, and another called out: "They were a conjuring! A conjuring to summon a demon!"

"They used us."

Her attention turned back to the man before her. "To summon the demon. Our dreams... the experiments..."

"You're telling me the experiments were to summon a demon? A supernatural entity?"

"It's still here... in the walls... lurking in the shadows..."

"So Murkoff is a cult."

"Nazi bastards!" another voice snarled from above.

"They're in our blood and want to get out!" cried another. "The voices! They never leave!"

Her eyes closed with a sigh. _This isn't going to get me anywhere…._ She moved to leave.

"Wait!"

Again, she stopped, eyes closing as the man gripped at the bars, gazing out at her.

"Will you let me out? Please."

"I am lost in a mental asylum with escaped patients trying to rape and kill me. I don't need to add more to the mix."

"I'm not a rapist!"

She said nothing.

"If you leave me here I'm doomed! Please. I won't bother you. I… I won't even leave the cell until you're gone!"

She hesitated, watching as his anticipation rose from the corner of her eye, hands tightening around the bars.

" _Please!"_

"Look, even if I wanted to let you out, these doors are deadlocked. There isn't even a lock for me to pick."

His shoulders fell, eyes lowering to the floor in dismay. Aurora's eyes grew a slightly saddened glint in spite of herself, and she turned her head up to gaze at the upper level cells. Rattling filled the room as men stared down at her. It was like watching lions pace in their cells, deciding whether or not she was prey or ally. Casting one last, even apologetic, look to the man in front of her, she left through the doors on other side of the room, and she was presented with another long stretch of hallway.

Just as she was nearing the door at the end of hall and reaching for the handle, however, was when a series of terrified voices reached her ears, making her whip around sharply. It took her seconds to realize it was coming from the cellblock, and only one explanation surfaced in her brain.

Walker.

Perhaps he would just pass straight through in his determination to get to her, but if he didn't….

 _But if he doesn't…._

They were all helpless, trapped like rats in their cells. Easy prey for the beast.

Her attention flickered briefly to a movement at her left to see two pairs of eyes watching her from the corridor stemming off from the one she currently stood, eyeing her with a combination of curiosity and suspicion. Taking her eyes off them, she returned her attention to the doors leading to the cellblock, where the screams of terror only grew louder in volume.

"Fuck me…" Taking out her blades, she made a run for the cellblock, leaving the two patients eyeing her to stare after her in incredulity.

"Don't do it, don't do it!" one hissed.

"Walker will kill you! He'll kill us all! Stupid girl, stupid!" said the other.

As she drew closer, the voices grew louder, and she could only pray he was not right there when she kicked the door in with her boot. The doors swung inwards, and at first she couldn't see Walker; though, the frantic men panicking in their cells all around her told her he was definitely in the room. A few had managed to break out of their cells and were making a mad dash for the nearest exit, while others cowered in the corners or under the beds of their prisons, shaking and pleading for mercy. Others still made attempts to break down the reinforced doors, but to no avail.

That was when she heard it, the sound of heavy breathing through clenched teeth, followed by the terrified shriek of a patient, which quickly turned into a choked gag. It was coming from below. Running up to the railing, she peered downwards at the lower level of the cellblock, where Walker had an inmate by the throat, his feet dangling beneath him as his hands clawed at Walker's helplessly.

Lips parting, her muscles clenched as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. "I must be insane…" Climbing up onto the railing, she disregarded the wide eyes watching her, and she was taking the leap.

The patient in Walker's grasp's eyes had snapped up in shock as she descended from the ledge, unnoticed by Walker, and the next second her feet were making firm contact with the hulking monster's upper back. Surprised and staggered, Walker dropped the man in his grasp, but his sheer mass kept him from falling over as he turned around with an enraged snarl to meet his attacker. Aurora had swiftly flipped backwards when he made a swipe for her, eyes darting to the patient on the ground behind him.

"Go!" she snapped.

Walker's features twisted into a sinister sneer, eyes narrowing into slits, but he displayed no interest in the inmate as he scrambled for the stairs, nearly tripping in his haste. Aurora's eyes shifted back to Walker's, there was a brief, tense stare-off—and she was bolting in the opposite direction with a speed that could have rivaled a bottle rocket.

"Where's the control room to the cellblock?" she shouted, to anyone that was willing to answer, as she tore up the stairs with Walker hot in her pursuit.

"The floor above us!" a voice called back, and she recognized it as the patient she had been talking to earlier.

She looked up as she turned down the catwalk, and she saw the window where security could observe the cells from the office. She had to get up there. It was the only way. Her quick observation skills pointed out a broken section of glass to her as she neared, as well as a small stool sitting between two cells on the floor almost directly beneath the window. It was a longshot, but it was her only bet.

Not daring to look behind her, she summoned forth a burst of speed, counting each step in her head as she gained distance. _One, two, three, one two, three, one, two, THREE._ Kicking off the ground, her foot landed on the stool, and with every ounce of power in her body she used it to boost herself upwards. It was a good four-foot jump, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins had fueled the muscles in her legs, and she was able to grab onto the ledge above—barely.

A curse left her as her body swung, nearly causing her to lose her grip, but she managed to hold on and heaved herself upwards, narrowly avoiding the swipe Walker made for her foot. Punching out the jagged pieces of glass along the bottom of the window, she dragged herself over the edge, landing on the floor with a less than graceful thud.

"Fuck…" She didn't have time to catch her breath. If Walker wasn't already on his way up to her, he was about to take out his frustration on the defenseless inmates below. If she didn't set them free, he would surely be back for them.

Getting to her feet, she ran up to the control panel, and to her relief the key was still inserted, likely left by the dead guard who lay on the floor beside her. Licking her lips, she gripped the key. _God, I hope I don't fucking regret this…._ She gave the key a single twist, and through the hole in the glass she could hear the doors swing open, followed by the sound of running footsteps and voices shouting at each other in a frantic race for survival as Walker's voice roared in fury. Running up to the window, she gave the cells a quick scan with her eyes to ensure all doors had opened before rushing back over to the control panel and removing the key from its slot. Perhaps it would come in handy again in the future. She could only hope the men she had just released would repay her with the same honor.

Walking back to the window once more, she looked down as the last few of the patients bolted through the door. Walker was nowhere in sight. If she had to guess, he was likely on his way up to where she was, so her safest bet was probably to backtrack. Despite being a mindless killing machine, he seemed to know his way around, but strategically he didn't strike her as too bright. Going back down would likely throw him off, since he was probably expecting her to leave through the door and take the corridor. She could only hope.

Placing her hands on the ledge, she carefully swung her legs over one at a time, mindful of the stool so she didn't land on it, and she jumped back down to the cellblock. Her feet made quiet contact with the concrete, and in the same second she heard a startled gasp, causing her to turn her head towards the cell she had landed before. Cowering in the far corner was a patient, curled into himself with his arms covering his head. He was shaking like a leaf, too scared to move. the sight was pitiful.

Despite her better judgment, she stepped into the cell, keeping her movements slow as she came to kneel in front of him, ready to deflect an attack at any second. "Hey—"

He emitted a startled sound, head snapping up to her in obvious surprise, and she held up a hand to signal peace. He'd been so scared he hadn't even heard her enter the cell.

"Easy…. Look, you need to get out of here. He might come back through looking for me."

He said nothing—just stared at her with the single eye he had. The other had been gouged out, the socket sewn crudely shut and causing the skin to tug. It seemed every single patient sported some type of grotesque deformity inflicted by a crude surgical procedure. The hospital had literally been transformed into a giant dissection lab, and the patients were the guinea pigs. She shook her head slowly, eyeing him with empathy.

"You need to move. Hide anywhere else but here." With that, she stood, and she continued on her way.

He said nothing in reply, nor did he make any move to follow her. She couldn't make him. With soundless feet, eyes alert and ears perked, she peered out through the cracked door, and she stepped into the corridor to continue her journey through Mount Massive's hellish core.

* * *

 **Next up, we get a better look at those documents Aurora photographed, and a reunion is on its way. ;) We can only hope for Aurora it's not with Walker.**


	9. Let It Burn

**Guest:** Yikes. For Aurora's sake, I hope not!

 **Storm:** I'm glad people don't seem to think she's a MarySue character. She does have extensive training in fighting, so I'm praying the things I make her do pass as realistic. She will not be partaking in silly impossibilities like hand-to-hand combat with our dear friend Walker. xD

 **Akira-Hayama:** Happy you're enjoying the read! I hope I continue to please. xoxo

* * *

 **Chapter#9: Let It Burn**

* * *

 _Jackson_

 _I'm confident there are some sane men left in Mount Massive—if only a few. Met a wounded patient with a horizontal laceration across the midsection. While holding a surprisingly normal conversation, I learned his name is Jackson Grant. He said the men that attacked him were two inmates known as "the Twins". Had the pleasure of meeting them once before. Hulking, naked, and wielding machetes. One must ask… where and how did the patients acquire machetes?_

 _While in Jackson's company, he offered me both a keycard and elevator key on his person to repay me for treating his wounds. He seemed like a decent and relatively sane guy, which is more than I can say for the majority of patients I've met so far._

 _As I was treating his wounds, I learned that the patients here are not given any type of numbing or anesthesia. What kind of monsters are the people that run this hell? Conditions filthy, and the patients are forced to withstand excruciating pain under restraint. This has to end._

 _Because of his wounds, he wasn't able to come with me, so I left him in a barricaded room, where I told him to stay until I could find some kind of help. I've instructed outside contacts to send aid if I'm not heard from in 24 hours. Hopefully, nothing happens to him in my absence. Hopefully, nothing happens to me. I'd like to see both of us make it out of here in one piece._

Turning the page, she wrote the header for her next entry.

 _Cellblock A_

 _Walker has to be the most persistent son of a bitch I've ever encountered. I ran into him again while digging through some files. (I don't think he likes snoops) Managed to lose him and found myself in Cellblock A of the asylum. Again, I'm utterly appalled by the conditions these men are forced to live in. Some of the cells don't even have beds, and it looks like they haven't been cleaned in months. It's inexcusable._

 _I encountered an inmate as I passed through, and he spoke of the Walrider, pleading with me to let him out of his cell so it did not get him. This is not the first time I've heard about this so-called Walrider. Apparently, the patients believe it to be an entity—a demon. At first, I brushed him off, but even against my better judgment I'm starting to wonder if it's completely fair to ignore the rants of the men in this place. After all, I've seen just about everything so far._

Shutting the notebook, she took out her phone and plugged it into the socket beside the desk she sat atop. Miraculously, it began to charge. Though, the battery was still at near full capacity, she wasn't taking any chances.

The phone's bright screen illuminated her face as she started to scroll through the snapshots she took of the documents. For the most part, they were patient files and status reports, but what she noticed were that they all seemed to have something to do with a so-called morphogenic engine.

 **CAUTION: Level TRIPLE BLACK security protocols, including chemical restraint, physical restraint, and separate adaptive hyperbaric chambers are to be used at all time in transit.**

Hyperbaric chambers? Chemical and physical restraint? What the hell was Murkoff up to? Going back to the camera roll, she scrolled down to the snapshots she'd taken of surgical procedures being done on the patients. She'd only managed to catch mere glimpses of them in her haste to photograph as many as possible, but now that she was able to stop and really look she could feel her stomach tying in knots. One showed a doctor cheerfully holding up bloodied deuces to the camera, smiling beneath the mask covering the bottom half of his face. Her eyes narrowed, unable to shake the feeling she had seen him before—and it hit her.

Trager.

The man in the photo was Trager, only he appeared—different. In this photo, he didn't look like some kind of witch doctor, but a relatively normal-looking, middle-aged man. Her nose wrinkled as spite swelled within her, and she turned her eyes to the patient he had on the table in the photo. At first glimpse, no one likely would have taken notice, but her vigilant eyes picked up on it almost instantly. Squinting, she zoomed in on the patient's hands and feet—only to see they were splayed out at odd angles, and it dawned on her. The patient was awake, strapped down, and this man was cutting into him.

Her lips parted, horror welling within her eyes. This man was being sliced into—awake—with no type of pain reliever, and Trager was smiling for the camera. Utterly appalled, she put the phone down, fighting back the nausea churning in her gut. _These poor people…._ How? How could no one have exposed this corporation yet? There were fucking printed documents and photos, for Christ's sake. Had no one tried? Was Murkoff's influence so great, no one had so much as dared to slip some evidence into their pocket while the guards weren't looking? How could everyone turn such a blind eye to these people's suffering?

Or had a few actually tried, and were just never heard from again?

Eyes sliding shut, she tilted her phone screen up to look down at the photo of Trager's smug face once more. He no longer looked like the man in the photo. Had Murkoff turned on him, too? And for what reason? Either way, he hardly seemed to hold a grudge, which lead her to assume he was still on the corrupted corporation's side. Perhaps he was just insane. In Mount Massive, the doctors were insane, while the patients were the ones capable of humanity. The definition of irony at its very best.

Her mind travelled back to her encounter with the nightmarish doctor, images of those massive scissors flashing through her head, and her thoughts reminded her that there were patients still trapped on that floor with him. It wasn't unlikely he was torturing them the same way he had mutilated the poor bastard in the photo.

 _No. The cellblock was insane enough. It's WAY too risky._

Sighing, her head fell back against the wall, and she stared up at the ceiling.

 _Most of them were too far gone. There's nothing you can do for them. Most of them can't even walk._

But she could attempt to rid them of the nightmare plaguing them. At the very least, she could rid them of the constant terror of being cut into again. It was something.

"Cas, you would be slapping me across the face right now…" Sitting up straight, she pulled the charger from the wall and hopped off the desk. "I hope you're wishing me luck right now…"

Opening the door, she did the usual glance-around before setting off to locate the nearest elevator, following the maps nailed to the walls. Some kind of ethereal force was with her in that moment, for she didn't run into any hindrances along her way, and before long she had reached the elevator. Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out the key Jackson had given her and found herself praying to whoever was listening that he was still safely locked up and alive.

"Where's a pretty thing like you off to?"

Her body whipped around, eyes landing on a patient sitting against the wall a little ways down the hall. He wasn't looking at her, seeming moderately uninterested as he fiddled with an object in his hands.

"What's a woman doing in here?" His voice was smooth with a vaguely swaggering undertone, almost mocking in nature.

So, she gave him an answer she knew he wasn't expecting. "I'm gonna kill Trager."

Her lips curved when he visibly paused, and, slowly, his head turned up to look at her with a frown. Her expression remained level, eyes calm, and she stepped into the elevator without another word, leaving him to process her words. Inserting the key, she looked up as the gate closed, and she drew in a deep breath as she was lifted to the next floor. _Who knows? Maybe I'll be lucky, and he'll already be dead._

* * *

The halls greeted her with an eerie silence as she cautiously stepped out of the elevator, the air itself thick with menace, and at that moment she felt like a doe tiptoeing out into an open field. At any moment, the hunter could emerge from the shadows and commence the chase, so she listened for any signs of his stalking footsteps, or the sound of those huge scissors grating against each other. The stench of decay and sick flooded her nostrils once more in an unwelcomed gust, causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust as she took her first steps forward.

Not about to take her chances, she removed her own blades from their sheathes as she walked. It wasn't long before she was entering familiar territory, moving silent as the grave as she entered the room her former counterpart had been taken through by Trager. Her eyes lowered as she thought of him, wondering again if somehow he was still alive. Walking up to one of the beds where a patient lye, she gazed down at him with a quiet sadness. He was barely conscious, but he was alive. Sheathing her blades, she started undoing his restraints—when he abruptly came to life with her touch, mouth opening to scream, but her hand quickly smothered him.

"Shhh! It's okay, I'm not Murkoff. I'm not going to hurt you."

He stared up at her with widened eyes, and she put a finger to her lips.

"I'm going to untie you, but you have to stay quiet. Okay?"

He managed a small, timid nod against her hand, and she hesitantly released him, holding her finger to her lips once more to emphasize herself before resuming the task of unbuckling the leather straps binding his wrists and ankles. The second he was free, he sat bolt upright; though, the fast movement came back to bite him as all the blood rushed to his head at once, and she had no doubt he had lost quite a bit as well.

"Take it slow. Where's Trager?"

His lips parted as if to answer, but no words made it out, his eyes falling as though he were trying to think.

"Is he still on this floor?" she asked.

"I… I-I… think so…"

"There's a laundry chute on this floor. Do you know where that is?"

Another meek nod.

"It's the only way out. Go."

He did as she commanded, standing slowly before limping from the room. There were only a couple other living patients in the room. One was completely unresponsive aside from the fact he was breathing, while the other was too weak to move, but alive, nonetheless. In spite of the fact they couldn't walk, she unshackled them as well before leaving the room. It didn't sit well with her that she had not yet seen any signs of the secular maniac. Where the hell was the bastard?

Turning into another hall, she found another patient strapped to a cot, but before she could even draw close enough to touch him he started shouting against his gag the second he saw her approaching. Eyes widening in alarm, she shushed him hastily as she strode towards him.

"Easy!" Hurriedly, she unbuckled his ankles, which seemed to silent him to a certain degree, watching her with wide eyes.

The buckles on his wrists gave way, and he sat up sharply, causing her to jump back in a guard. However, he hardly seemed interested in her and took off without a single word or backwards glance. She watched him disappear around the corner whilst releasing a puff of air, shaking off her nerves as she continued on once more. Though, she barely made it five steps before she was stopped dead in her tracks by a distant shrieking accompanied by what sounded like gears screeching against one another, and she turned her head in the direction of the noise. The sound mixed with the screams had been grating—mechanical and heavy. _The hell?_ Removing her blades yet again, she began to jog in the direction of the disturbance, surprising herself with how well she remembered to navigate the floor.

Turning down the hall to her right, she passed through another sick bay, and she came to a pause when she exited through the double doors at the opposite end of the room. Looking to her left, she saw the door was barricaded, which lead her to turn right and take a left at end of the hall, where she slowed to stop when she stumbled across a lobby. Her eyes lit up at the sight of an elevator shaft, and she ran up to it, peering down. It was too dark to see much of anything, but she could have sworn she saw the distinct outline of a person's legs sticking out at the bottom. If Trager was the only one who had a key to this floor, either he was the one to activate the elevator, or someone had managed to steal it away. Either way, he didn't appear to be where she was, so he had likely gone after the unfortunate thief. _Guess I'm going down…._

"The fuck am I doing…" Grabbing a hold of the doorway, she slowly leaned forward and grasped the suspension ropes, making sure they were secure before reaching forward with her other hand and swinging her body into the hollow shaft. Holding the rope between the soles of her boots, she began a slow journey downwards.

The hollow shaft creaked and groaned with seemingly every movement she made, causing her to glance up every now and then to ensure she was both still alone, and that nothing was giving out on her. A few painstaking minutes later, her feet were making safe contact with the roof of the elevator, careful not to fall through the open hatch. It was still a bit too dark for her to make out the person below her, so she took out her flashlight, only to freeze at identifying the owner of the legs.

It was Trager.

By the looks of things, he had been crushed by the elevator, the upper half of his body cut off from view. Backing up, she peered down into the elevator through the open hatch. Sure enough, there he was, hanging lifelessly, arms dangling and dripping blood into a crimson puddle on the floor.

"Dear God…"

Who had done this? There was no other body, so she could only assume they had gotten away. Lifting her head, she crouched low and jumped down to the floor, careful not to trip over Trager's legs as she stepped out into the open. She was presented with two doors, one to her left and one to her right. Ultimately, she opted for the one that was wide open. She could only hope she was going the right way. Jogging down the hall, she turned into a stairwell, one leading up, and one leading down.

"Up or down, left or right…" she muttered.

A half-assed decision lead her down, where she came to a gated door, but it was securely locked with a lock and chain. Inwardly groaning, she turned back towards the stairs—when a crack of light in the wall caught her eye, one just large enough for her to slip through, she realized, upon closer inspection. It opened into a small room that appeared to once have served as an office, the bright screens of the computer monitors the only thing giving off light as she made her way to the door at the opposite end. _Please don't be locked…._

It opened, and she found herself entering a large, spacious hallway. Picking up a jog once more, she turned into the first doorway presented to her and found herself in a pitch black hallway. The small flashlight seemed to barely help, the darkness stretching for what felt like miles. All her senses were on maximum volume, fight or flight instinct ready to kick in at any second should a new danger come darting out of the black. It took some time navigating through the halls, but eventually she stumbled across a locker room. Slowly, she made her way through, stepping over the body of a dead guard, until she found another door at the opposite end. _Where am I even going…?_

The second she stepped out into the dimly lit hall, the smell of smoke instantly flooded her nostrils, and she stopped. _What the…?_ After a brief exploration of her surroundings, she concluded the only way to go was up through the window leading into what she guessed was the cafeteria, where she could see the shadows of the flames dancing along the walls. _Naturally… the only route is through the room of fire…_.

Briefly, she wondered why the sprinkler system hadn't kicked in yet, but if it didn't soon the fire would likely turn into a much larger problem in the near future. Sighing, she hopped onto the table below the window and jumped up. Hands grabbing onto the window's ledge, she heaved herself upwards—and she stilled at the sight that welcomed her: a room engulfed in flames, fire eating away at every available table, chair, and burnable surface. Though, through the bright orange blazes she could make out a safe route through the room—if she moved quickly.

"Fucking fantastic…"

Swinging her legs over, she dropped down to the floor, and she almost immediately began to cough, arm coming up to shield her mouth and nose from the smoke steadily accumulating in the room. Her other hand rose to shield her face from the heat, squinting against the brightness of the flames as she made her way through the room, jumping over a fallen bread rack. It was always something... Another small cough escaped her as she arrived at a clearing, but she stopped when she spotted a man sitting on probably the only table untouched by the flames.

Cautiously, she drew near, prepared for him to spring at her, but as she came to a mere couple feet from where he sat she nearly had to double take when she saw the burn scars covering the right side of his face. Her eyes had widened in disbelief. It was him. He had survived the fall. Walker hadn't gotten him.

She couldn't believe it.

His head was hung, shoulders slouched. He didn't so much as glance up to see who had intruded. To see someone so calm in a room engulfed with flames was an odd sight to behold, and it quickly became apparent to her he had been the one to start the fire.

"Don't put it out..."

She blinked, frowning at the dismal tone lacing his voice.

"Just let it burn... It needs to burn..."

She took a step towards him. "Hey, Firefly."

His head lifted sharply, eye widened. It was clear he hadn't been expecting to hear her voice, but the look of shock on his face was short-lived, gone as quickly as it appeared to be replaced by a dismal bleakness once more.

"You stupid girl..." He shook his head slowly, voice quiet. "Go. Just go. Before it's too late..."

"I thought you were dead. What's with the fire?"

He didn't say anything, listless. She continued to stare hard at the man before her until, finally, he answered, "It _has_ to burn... all of it."

She considered him meticulously, voice lowering to a knowing note. "What did they do to you? Tell me."

"Look at me. You tell me."

Silence.

"Murkoff took everything from us... _used_ us... We didn't ask for this. They just did whatever they wanted... turned us into these..." He looked down at his arms, " _things_..."

A saddened glint softened her eyes.

He continued, "At first I thought... someone will notice... someone will put an end to the experiments... but no one came. No one noticed, and if they did they didn't care. Help never came... because no one cares about a few forgotten lunatics…"

Pieces of her heart splintered at hearing his voice break and quiver with an undeniable grief, as he stared down at the poorly healed, crudely stitched scars on his arms. Briefly, she thought back on how she had treated him, recalling how he pulled his hand back when he saw her staring at his scars.

"Hey," she said softly. She crouched down before him so she could look up at his face, but still he would not meet her gaze. "I understand why you think this is the only way... but it's not. You don't have to die."

"I want to die." His voice harbored a depthless despair. "Just... not alone. I wish it didn't have to be alone... in this place..."

"You're not alone." Taking the risk, she gently placed her hand over his, making him jump a bit as surprise flashed through his eyes, seeming shocked she would touch him at her own free will. "Listen to me. You're not alone. I know what's been going on here, and I intend to stop it. You don't have to die here. I can get you out."

Her words didn't appear to have any effect, however, because he pulled his hand from her grip, if anything seeming discontented by her touch. His eyes continued to stare downwards, hopeless and vacant. "There is no getting out."

"There is. Just come with me." She looked around her to ensure the fire wasn't creeping too close.

"No." He gave a small jerk of his thumb to the door behind him. "Get out of here. If you wanna live, you can get out through the kitchen."

Her shoulders dropped. "Hey." She placed her hand on his knee to get his attention. "Look, I don't know you, but I don't want you to die like this. Unlike most of the people I've met in this hellhole so far, you seem like a decent human being. There's been enough death in this place."

"You're running out of time."

As if on cue, a chunk of flaming wood fell from the ceiling less than three feet from them, causing her to jump. He didn't so much as flinch. This man had completely given up. It broke her heart.

"Please," she pleaded with him quietly. "Come with me. You're not forgotten." Once more, her hand found his knee. "You're not forgotten. I'm here, and I care. I came here to expose this place after I heard what was going on. That's why I didn't leave. I came, I care, and I don't want to see you die."

His features tensed a little, and a spark of hope lit within her. Was she finally starting to reach him?

"Why?" His voice barely reached above a shaky whisper, breaking the slightest bit.

"I just don't. Come with me."

He shook his head, a single tear having escaped to trickle down his smooth cheek, and he brushed her hand off again. "Just let me die in peace. _Go_... before it's too late..."

"No. You've saved my life more than once. I'm not leaving without you."

"Then you'll burn, too."

Her head snapped to her left as another flaming piece of debris fell from the ceiling, but still she didn't move. Eyes returning to his face, she stared up at him intently, and even though he wasn't looking at her she knew he could feel her eyes drilling into him. It wasn't long before she saw his eye close, nor did she miss how his face tensed the slightest bit at realizing she wasn't going anywhere.

" _Please_ go," he pleaded with her quietly.

Her eyes were saddened. "Let me help you," she said, barely above a whisper. "I can help you."

"You can't. It's too late."

"It's never too late. Not so long as you're still breathing."

"I'm only going to say it one more time." Lifting a hand, he pointed towards the kitchen with finality. " _Go_."

She didn't move right away, but what she didn't expect him to do was suddenly jump off the table, nearly knocking her backwards as he came to tower over her.

"I—said—GO!" He shoved her startled form back by the chest, the fire reflecting in his eyes menacingly as he forced her back with an impressive rage. "Get the fuck out of here!"

She took a hasty step back when he made a sharp move towards her, eyes growing sharp.

"You think I'm a good guy? You don't fucking know me!" he snarled. "This is your last chance to piss off before I _fucking kill you!_ Now, go! GO!"

Taking another hasty step back, she _still_ appeared to hesitate, eyes wide and taken aback, but then she was turning and running in the opposite direction, leaping over a table in a dash for the door. He watched her go with grim eyes, the fire having left them the moment she started to run. Another few minutes, and she wouldn't have been able to get out.

Gaze lowering, he sat back down on the table heavily, head hanging once more.

* * *

 _What the fuck was that?_ Aurora cast yet another glance over her shoulder as she walked down the hall, head turning back forward as she came to an obstruction created by stacked up shelving. There was a space wide enough for her to slip through, and she carefully inserted her body sideways into the opening. It was possible he had turned off the valves to the sprinkler system. The theory made sense, now that she thought about it, which could only mean said valves were close by. She needed to locate them, and quick, or she would have more problems than a few loose patients to worry about.

Turning a corner, she came to an open room containing nothing but a couple lockers and a meter. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was for the water pressure and was currently reading zero. _Damn it, guy…._ Straightening, she turned out into the hallway once more. The valves had to be nearby. She needed to act fast.

Walking down the remaining stretch of hallway, she peered to her right, where there was another small corridor leading to a large, dark room, and in the far distance, where there a single hall light illuminated the area, she could see yet another corridor. Her instincts told her this was where she needed to be, but at the same time she felt something holding her back. There was something in the air here—something sinister. Granted, those vibes littered the entire asylum, but at that particular moment it seemed to intensify—as if something were guarding the area. Then she spotted it, eyes locking on something hanging from the ceiling, silhouetted by the light in the far hallway.

A body, headless and swaying lightly in the still air, but the fact it was headless was what caused her blood to freeze in her veins. _Walker._

Her eyes closed. Taking in a deep, composing breath, she crept forward, eyes darting every which way as she guardedly passed through the doorway. The brutish monstrosity was nowhere in sight, so she chose to keep her route straight forward, remaining low and sticking to the shadows as she headed towards the lighted section of hallway across the room. As she drew closer, she was able to read the dark green sign hanging on the wall. Left lead to the cafeteria, while right lead to the baths.

It wouldn't be completely silly to assume a valve would be located in the bathroom, right? Taking one last precautious glance at her surroundings, she stood and made a dash down the hall—only to slam full-force into someone.

A loud grunt left her with impact, the sheer force sending her backwards onto her butt. Uttering a small "fuck" she lifted her head to face the person she had slammed into—but he wasn't a patient. He wasn't a guard, either. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and light blue button-up shirt, a brown jacket thrown over his shoulders—and his face didn't exactly scream Murkoff, smooth-skinned and clean aside from some bruising on the left cheek. Her eyebrows drew together slowly, while he stared down at her with widened eyes.

"Y-you're not a patient," he stammered.

"You noticed that, huh? Who the hell are you?"

"Listen, we don't have time. That big fucker is around, and he's after me. If he finds us—"

"Little pig!"

Both their eyes had flown wide at the grating sound of Walker's voice, and the man before her whirled around. It was only then she noticed the camera in his right hand, but Walker's hulking form charging straight towards them swiftly reverted her attention to the imminent danger they were in.

"Shit! Run!" The guy took off at a full sprint, and she scrambled to her feet.

By the time she had managed to find her footing, however, Walker was almost upon her, blocking her from the route the stranger had taken, so she bolted in the opposite direction towards the baths. Her smaller form would be able to squeeze through the narrow space, but his massive bulk wouldn't be able to make it. As she ran, she thanked God for the gazelle-like speed her legs possessed, and she all but dove into the narrow crevice. Not until she made it to the other side did she dare to look back, and she saw Walker throw his arms and head back with a furious roar before charging off, presumably to track down the other man. At this point, all she could do was pray for his safety. Right now, she needed to find those valves.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she turned towards the doorway before her and stepped inside. Her boots thudded softly against the dirty tile of the washroom, as her eyes scanned over the chamber. It was still raining heavily outside, raindrops sliding down the glass in rapid beads. Grimy tubs were lined along the wall, instantly convincing her she'd rather bathe outside in the rain. More than a couple of them were filled with bloodied water, crimson and opaque against the moonlight pouring in through the windows, but, miraculously, that wasn't the most gruesome sight to behold. Stationed at one of the tubs was a patient, and he was washing a dead body submerged in its own blood. As she cautiously passed by, she could hear him muttering to himself, voice soft and falsely nurturing—as if he were bathing a small child.

" _There you clean your belly… clean your arms. Every little crevice until we find that key. I know one of you babies has it. There we go, shhh, shhh…"_

She suppressed a disturbed shiver as she walked by, hand having come to hover over the handle of her blade in case he decided she might have whatever key he seemed so eager to find. Making a point not to directly look at the gruesome display, she made her way towards the doorway at the far end of the room, eyes having landed on the sign hovering above it reading "valve". _Finally…._

Upon entering the room, however, she frowned as she realized the valve had already been turned on. Eyebrows inching together, her lips parted in silent confusion—when suddenly the sprinklers along the ceiling suddenly came to life with a spurting hiss. She turned sharply, arm flying up in a poor attempt to shield herself as she was immediately soaked.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped.

Had that guy turned on the valves? _Who the hell was that?_ Her eyes lowered to the glistening tile, suddenly recalling the jeep parked out front, and the camera that had been in his hand. Could that man have been Miles? If so, she needed to find him, and fast. The guy was way in over his head.

Running from the room, she squeezed her body back through the barricaded hallway and made a mad dash across the room, only praying she wouldn't run into Walker. But this was a Godless place, and it proved to be so, because as she was about to enter the corridor was the exact moment Walker came charging around the corner. She skidded to an abrupt halt, green orbs meeting his narrowed slits in widened alarm.

"Fuck."

Whipping around, she blitzed down the hall to her left, the rattling of chains following in her wake. Luckily, there was already some distance between them, and combined with her speed she was able to run into an office, where she vaulted herself over a desk, dropping down and scooting under it. She sat still as a statue as she listened to him stomp into the room, filling the air with his heavy breaths.

She dared not breathe as she listened to him mill about, sniffing her out while muttering incoherently to himself. Her entire body tensed up when he walked around the desk, his bloodied legs coming to a halt mere inches from where she sat. A couple tense beats passed, and he was walking out of sight once more.

Her eyes slid shut in silent relief—when suddenly the desk she was under was abruptly lifted and thrown to the side as if it weighed nothing, smashing to bits against the wall with a deafening crash. Emitting a loud curse, she barely dodged the huge, meaty hand making a grab for her, jumping up and scrambling off at a rate perhaps even faster than her racing heart, Walker's roar echoing after her.

His thunderous footsteps caught up with her in seconds, for the room was dark, and she had to look for the door. When she found one, it was locked, and a sharp swear left her lips. Head snapping up, her eyes widened at the sight of him descending upon her, and if it weren't for her speed advantage his hand would have seized her by the throat.

Her smaller form darted around him, but he was right behind her, like being chased by a raging bull in an enclosed space. A startled scream ripped from her throat as he threw a desk aside, hands flying up to shield her head as it shattered into splinters around her, nearly causing her to trip. Her distress echoed through the vacant halls, unnoticed—

—by all but one.

* * *

 **Because no Outlast plot is legitimate without some Pyro angst. Am I the only one who was legitimately upset by that part of the game, even though it's just a game? Was waiting for a command that said click X to hug. :'(**

 **Thought I'd throw a little Miles cameo in there, considering it wouldn't make much sense for them not to run into each other during this particular scenario. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm trying to make up for the long wait *guilty smile* Who's coming to Aurora's rescue? Miles? Pyro? Batman? Aurora don't need no man, she's gonna save her damn self? R &R to find out! xoxo**


	10. It's Temporary

**Guest:** Well, she's not letting him die in peace, so he's a tad frustrated with her existence xD

 **Akira-Hayama:** I think she knows what he's up to. She's just not going to let him get away with it haha

 **Dee:** Pyro is in this dilemma where he wants to end his life, but he can't because Aurora keeps getting into trouble, and it's causing him anxiety lmao. So in turn, he's growing increasingly frustrated with her.

 **Corneliapr:** Glad you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter#10: It's Temporary**

* * *

Aurora released a pained cry as Walker's arm caught her in a sideways swing, effectively throwing her off balance and harshly colliding with the wall. Her head throbbed as she pushed herself up with her arms, grimacing against the pain, when her attention reverted sharply upwards at the sound of heavy footsteps advancing on her. She gazed up at him with widened green orbs as he stormed towards her, bloodshot eyes wide with the anticipation of the kill soon to come, and as she searched for an escape route she saw with a grim realization that she was boxed in. She was trapped. There was nowhere to run.

She tried to back up as he closed in on her, but her back was met with the wall after just a few inches, that mutilated face sneering down at her with bloodlust. _This is it…._ Just as that calloused hand was outstretching towards her, however, someone released a resolute shout just seconds before a figure was jumping Walker from behind, hooking their arm around his neck as they leaned backwards with their full weight to pull him away from her.

Walker emitted a roar of fury, staggering back a few steps from the unexpected attack, and her eyes flew wide as she caught a glimpse of her rescuer, eyeing the burn scars with incredulity through the moonlight. It was _him_. He must have heard her screams and come running.

She didn't move right away, momentarily paralyzed with disbelief. He didn't maintain the upper hand for long, though. Growling low in his throat, Walker spun about and threw all his weight back into the nearest wall, effectively sandwiching his assailant between his hulking mass and the hard plaster. The smaller man emitted a shout with impact, grip slackening as he was knocked into a temporary daze, and Walker took the chance to reach back and grab him. Pulling him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, he threw him down onto a desk like a rag doll, the wood splintering and shattering beneath his weight.

Slowly, he pushed himself up with his arms, clearly hurting, but he barely had time to get that far before Walker was lumbering up to him and seizing him by the neck. A strangled gag escaped him as the brute's hand closed around his throat, crushing his windpipe as he lifted him up like he weighed less than a feather. Feet dangling, his hands flew to Walker's, but it was no use trying to pry off his vice grip.

"Little whore... another roach that needs to be squashed..." Walker's hand then shot forward, grabbing onto his victim's side, and the man in his grip released a sharp cry, features twisting in pain; though, it was cut off by the iron grip around his throat. Just as Walker was going in for the kill, however, Aurora's voice rang through the room loud and clear.

"WALKER!"

His head snapped to her. She had pushed herself to her feet and was now glaring at him fiercely, composure regained. She wasn't exactly sure as to why she was purposely redirecting his attention to her, but she didn't back down. It was as she both heard her rescuer's cry of pain, watching him dangle helplessly, that she was flooded with a sudden, fiery rage.

"Put him down," she growled menacingly.

Walker's eyes narrowed at her with a low rumble, unlike the eyes of the man in his grip, which were wide with alarm. "What are you doing?! _Go_ —"

His sentence was abruptly cut off when Walker's grip tightened around his throat once more, making him gag.

"I said put him down!" Aurora shouted raucously. "You stupid fuck! You want me?" She held out her arms. "Here I am! Come get me, asshole!"

Walker growled.

"Come on!" she egged him on.

Chains rattling, he faced her, death illuminating his reddened eyes. The man in his hold looked down at him in alarm before snapping his head towards her, and then back down to Walker once more.

" _No_ —!"

Walker threw him aside, and he landed with a grunt in a clumsy heap, coughing as air rushed into his lungs. By chance, he caught Aurora's eyes a split second before she was taking off, Walker hot in her pursuit.

"Goddamn it, you fucking _STUPID WOMAN!_ " he bellowed in frustration.

* * *

Aurora cursed herself as she tore down the hall, heart beating a mile a minute as she listened to Walker's thunderous footsteps charging after her at an alarming speed. Taking a sharp turn, she ran a few steps before taking an abrupt right, and she dove into the first room she saw, which happened to be a laundry room of sorts. Vaulting over one of the generators, she dropped down and ducked behind a laundry bin backing into the shadows as best she could. Walker barged into the room not three seconds later, heavy, rasping breathing filling the room. She tensed as he slowly stalked further in, coming to a halt in the room's center, and the air fell still.

Her breath held hostage in her throat, she watched silently as he walked forward a few more steps and stopped, looking about for any sign of his prey. It was like watching a wild animal, and she half expected him to start sniffing at the air. If she remained quiet and still, he would move on, and she could take the chance to bolt on the opposite direction.

Or not, because it was at that exact moment that a figure came running in through the doorway, and her eyes widened when she realized it was her rescuer. He had frozen at the sight of Walker, instant realization of his mistake stamping itself on his face.

Walker charged, and Aurora's shoulders fell in a combination of frustration and anger. _Damn it, guy!_

Bolting out from her hiding spot, she jumped up atop a washer and grabbed onto a pipe on the ceiling, swinging her body forward in one smooth maneuver. In one fowl swoop, her legs wrapped around Walker's neck from behind, causing her companion's eyes to fly wide in shock as she released a resolute shout of pure determination before throwing her body forward and down with all her might. She had used all of her strength and bodyweight, and because she had managed to take Walker off guard his balance was of. He fell forward with her, except she was able to detach herself from him and roll to safety while he made hard frontal contact with the floor, head knocking against a table and crushing it.

She was up before her cohort had time to process what had just happened, grabbing his wrist as she ran past and sharply yanking him along with her. She all but flew around the corner— only to be rudely halted when he made an abrupt stop, pulling back on her arm and nearly causing her to stumble over.

"No, no, this way!"

She looked back at him, but he was already dragging her down a side corridor. _Oh, what the hell._ Accepting this wasn't her dumbest idea, she allowed him to lead her to a barricaded door down the hall. Grabbing onto the heavy-looking shelf, he pulled back with all his might, teeth clenched, and she couldn't help but admire his strength as he managed to topple the solid metal cabinet over. And just in time, too, for Walker was rounding the corner the next moment. She didn't have to be told to follow when her escort bolted through the now open door, and a couple sharp turns later they arrived at an open vent in the ceiling.

"Hurry!" he snapped.

She turned her head to him, skeptical, but finally stepped forward, fighting her instincts to shove him off her when he placed his hands on her sides to pick her up and give her a boost. She heaved herself into the vent, grunting as she fought to keep her grip on the slippery metal. He was right behind her, jumping up and grabbing onto the vent's edge. It creaked with his weight, and she reached down to help him, scooting off to the left as he slipped in beside her, quickly backing up so he was out of sight.

Seconds later, Walker was appearing beneath the vent's opening. They watched with baited breath as he stopped just below them, scoping the hall, and she met her companion's gaze briefly. Lifting a finger, he held it to his lips, attention shifting back down to Walker once more.

Failing to detect them, Walker emitted a roar of frustration, and he was storming off. Relief flooding them both, their eyes slid shut, and Aurora's head fell back against the wall—when a startled squeak escaped her as she found herself being shoved flat on her back.

"Why? Why won't you just leave? WHY?"

She struggled, but he just shoved her back down again.

"Stupid girl! You were supposed to run! You were supposed to get out! Why did you come back? WHY?"

Eyes flashing something fierce, she sent her knee up into his crotch, and he buckled over. While he was incapacitated, she wrestled with him until she was on top, the tight walls making it harder than anticipated, but she eventually got the upper hand. Pulling out her knife, she grabbed him by the hair and held the blade to his throat as her breasts rose and fell with heavy breaths.

He didn't so much as look up at her, eyes shut tight, breathing heavily. "Why won't you just let me die..." All rage had left his voice.

In spite of herself, she felt some of the fire vacate her eyes, and they fell shut as she released a heavy sigh whilst removing the blade from his throat. "I could ask the same question."

Eye opening, he looked up at her through the dim lighting, and for the first time she noticed his eye color. They were a light, olive green.

"Get up." She moved backwards off him.

He didn't move at first, but finally rolled over and pushed himself onto his hands and knees, oddly enough a bit shamefaced. "…There's a safe room not far from here." He pointed down a side vent. "Just go straight. I'll tell you when to turn."

She didn't move a muscle, staring at him silently. Seeing her look, his gaze lowered, not requiring any words to get the hint.

Aurora backed up so he could get into the side tunnel, and she followed behind with her flashlight. After a few minutes of crawling through the darkened vents, they eventually came to an opened hatch, and she watched as he dropped down, only following him after taking precautionary glance around the room. The only door in the room was heavily barricaded, and she watched as he lit a lantern sitting on the counter before sitting down on the floor. He'd glanced up at her fleetingly as she took a cautious look around the room, eye following her every movement.

"This is as safe as it's gonna get for now," he finally said.

She looked down at him. He was staring at the wall, the dim light from the lantern illuminating the deformed side of his face.

"It's safe," he said again at her silence. "Just take my word for it seeing as I'm hiding in here with you."

"Take your word for it? You just tried burning yourself alive. That doesn't exactly scream concern for your own safety."

He said nothing in reply, not offering any type of reaction to her words. She eyed him carefully. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with this approach, so she tried something else.

"You never told me your name."

Silence.

Her shoulders dropped. "Really? You'll attack _Chris Walker_ to save me, but you don't trust me with your name?"

"It's not that. Just doesn't matter."

A light scoff left her. Rolling her eyes, she sat back against the wall, folding her arms over her breasts. "Either tell me your name, or I'm going to come up with an unflattering pet name. I'm thinking 'Pyro'."

A small snicker left him, but it was hardly one of mirth, dry and hollow. "Give it your best shot. I've been called just about everything. Being called something other than my name isn't anything out of the usual."

Her eyes fell, feeling guilt bubble in her gut. "Well, I want to know your name. So, are you going to tell me, or are you going to continue acting like a moody teenager?"

Still, he didn't look at or make any move to answer her, silent. It remained that way for a long moment, and she nearly gave up, sitting back against the wall with a sigh.

"Theo."

Her head turned to him, but he wasn't looking at her. Theo. It had a strangely pleasant, innocent sound to it, hardly a name she would picture with anyone in this place. For some reason, it made her smile the slightest bit.

"Well, Theo, I don't know what your plans are, but I personally think we'd do better as a team… but I'm going to need you to work with me a little."

He said nothing.

"You can start by looking me in the eyes."

Silence.

"Why won't you look at me?" Her voice didn't contain annoyance this time, but a quiet wonder. "You've barely spared me a glance since we first met."

At last, he emitted a long sigh, weary sigh. "You ask a lot of questions." His voice sounded more tired than anything.

"I'd ask less questions if you would just give me something to work with."

"It wouldn't matter if I answered your questions. You wouldn't believe me."

"After what I've seen in this place?" She quirked a wry eyebrow. "Try me."

Silence. At first, she didn't expect him to answer her, but he surprised her. "I'm not insane."

She stayed quiet.

"I'm not crazy..." His lips pressed together briefly. "If you've read any patient files, don't automatically believe them."

"Why is that?"

"Because most of them have been tampered with... mine included."

"Define tampered with."

"For example… mine would tell you I'm a bipolar, sociopathic pyromaniac who has committed multiple, remorseless murders via burning my victims alive."

Her lips parted.

"My real file would tell you I committed myself for clinical depression and alcoholism."

She stared, mouth making a couple movements as her eyebrows drew together in a mixture of confusion and skepticism. "Why—"

"Why would they change our files? Multiple reasons. One is that if anyone tried to snoop, all they would see is that this place is filled with hundreds of terrible men... and that's been enough to keep them away so far. No one really wanted to help us before, but now... now they don't come at all." His eyes were darkened as he stared down off to the side. "The second reason was for the new recruits. Murkoff told everyone that we were all hand-picked for the experiments and brought here, and they changed our files to make the doctors _hate_ us. Who feels bad performing horrific experiments on serial rapists and compassionless murderers? No one."

Her gaze lowered.

"It made it easier for them to cut into us with no anesthesia, and to push our bodies so far past the breaking point that the damage was irreparable. They didn't care to begin with. Of course, a lot of us tried stating our cases, but who takes a lunatic's word?"

She noticed how his voice had formed an icy edge at the last sentence.

"Like you. Right now you're thinking... that's what a sociopathic killer would say. They know how to lie."

"That's not—"

"'That's not what I was thinking'. Is that what you were about to say?" He leaned back against the wall. "Funny. A nurse said that to me once... except she looked fucking terrified out of her goddamn mind, because she didn't believe me. Just like you, she was thinking I was trying to deceive her. Just like that," He snapped his fingers, "I went from a depressed alcoholic attending a rehabilitation program to a pyromaniacal psychopath being used for illegal government experimentation. And to think my life was miserable _before_."

For what felt like a billionth time, her eyes met her lap. Silently, he looked off to the side once more, and a long silence stretched between them. After a minute, her eyes flickered back over to him, scanning him over calculatingly. Not a single trace of light could be seen within his good eye, leaving it dim and hollow—as if his emotions had just been shut off. They held no spite. No malice. Just a grim acceptance. A sociopath wouldn't try killing himself. A sociopath didn't cry. No…. This man wasn't a killer, but how could she convince him she believe him after so many people hadn't?

"I believe you."

A sudden stillness overcame him at her words, and then, finally, his gaze slowly lifted to meet hers, and she felt her heart melt a little for him at the amount of hesitation filling the action. His non-blinded eye averted hers a couple times, but eventually lifted back up. It was almost like he was afraid to look her in the eye, head bowed the slightest bit—like a beaten dog cautiously confronting its master.

She didn't waver from his stare, green orbs remaining solidly locked with his. "I believe you," she said again.

He blinked. He didn't know what stunned him more: the fact she being serious, or the fact she was looking him in the _eyes_. "…You do?"

"I do."

The look on his face tugged at her heartstrings, clearly struggling with the decision of whether or not she was being honest—like he was afraid to allow him even the beginnings of hope someone considered his word to be valid. Having people disregard you and your every thought was something she couldn't even begin to fathom, and knowing these men had been treated as worthless cattle for so long was enough to make her sick.

Standing up, she walked over to where he was seated against the counter and sat down in front of him, and she offered her hand. "Aurora."

He stared at her. "Thought only friends called you that."

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "Well, you're not calling me ma'am. Besides... you jumped Chris Walker for me. Death wish or not, that takes some balls… and kind of makes us friends by default."

He looked down at the offered hand, smooth and pale with perfectly manicured nails—the polar opposite of his, rough and scarred beyond the point of return.

Aurora frowned a little when he seemed to hide his hands from her view, sitting back without accepting the handshake. "You shouldn't have come back," he said, dismal tone taking over once more. "You should have taken off when you had the chance."

She tilted her head, squinting at him a bit. "Why _did_ you protect me?"

He was quiet at first…. "Not all of us are monsters. Some of us are still human. The people who run this hell... they are the monsters, but we..." He sighed. "A lot of us started out as relatively normal people... with some issues, granted, but this _is_ a psychiatric hospital... But after Murkoff took over…" He shook his head at the wall, eyes distant. "Things changed. It wasn't a hospital anymore. Instead of receiving treatment and therapy, we were used as lab rats. Cattle. Eventually... over time... some of those good men turned into the worst kind of men. The patients that have chased you likely were relatively decent people at one point... but the experiments... they change us. Neurologically... physically... they change us."

Her eyes contained a thoughtful glint as she listened. "Not you," she offered softly.

"I've done my share of killing to survive, but at least I can say I'm not Murkoff. We're not all monsters... but the ones who are... most of them, anyway... are victims." He shrugged. "Funny how the human brain works. I couldn't tell you why I didn't end up like some of the others... but they're prime examples of what Murkoff creates." Finally, his eyes met hers. "That's why I'm helping you. I'm not about to let you fall into their hands... let them do _this_ to you." He showed her his arms, and her eyes lowered. "You think we have it bad?" His features were cold. "I don't even want to think about what they'd do to a pretty girl like you after finding out what you came here to do."

She suppressed a shiver, and for a fleeting moment she thought of Trager.

"I've been here long enough to be able to tell apart Murkoff personnel from outsiders. You're not one of them. That makes you worth saving."

"Are there others like you?" she asked. "Are there others that would want to help me? You seem to be the first."

His features were grim. "I don't know. Not everyone here is evil... We've just been forced to turn into killers to survive." His head turned off to the side. "A lot of them are just scared. They're hiding, just like we are... praying for either a quick death or a salvation that will never come. Many have taken their own lives to escape this Hell. I would have if I hadn't heard you scream. I would have sat there and let the flames eat me alive, because even though it's one of the most painful ways to go out... the pain is only temporary." He looked at her, shaking his head and shrugging. "It's temporary."

She was quiet. The amount of pain someone must be in for them to willingly accept being burned alive just to escape….

"I'll help you find a way out... if there even is one."

Her eyes returned to him as he spoke, but once more his gaze had returned to the floor.

"Don't thank me. Just don't pull anymore stupid stunts to get yourself killed." He met her gaze. "And don't risk your life to save mine again. You do, and I'm gone."

"That hardly seems reasonable."

"If you don't like it, we can just go our separate ways now."

"So you're allowed to put your life on the line for me, even though you barely know me, but I can't do the same for you."

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Then you clearly don't know me."

"Nor you I."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious, woman."

"Mhmm." Throwing her hands up, she stood and looked towards the barricaded door. "We should keep moving."

He stood as well, grimacing as his bruised side protested with the movement, and it didn't slip past her notice.

"You okay? Nothing's broken, is it?"

"I'll be fine." He moved for the door. "Not the first time I've been thrown around."

The forbidding words silenced her, eyes developing a knowing hue, and she followed him out wordlessly as he stepped into the hallway. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I was going to take this farther until I realized the word count was starting to add up, so I decided to cut this chapter in half. The story is going to start speeding up a bit more now that Pyro, I mean Theo, is back in the picture (I don't think he's too thrilled about this team up just yet). This won't be the last time Aurora frustrates him xD (ehh, he's gotta like her at least a little if he's sticking around)**


	11. The Real Monsters

**Akira-Hayama:** I do intend to have her encounter him, but that won't be for a while yet. Let's just say she handles him in her own way.

 **Storm:** Basically, Theo wants to avoid emotional ties, but Aurora's natural instinct is to help people fight their demons, so there will be some tension because of that alone. He wants to die, and she simply isn't going to let him—not without a fight.

 **Guest:** He definitely has one hell of a fight ahead of him with her haha

* * *

 **Chapter#11: The Real Monsters**

* * *

The piercing beep never ceased to make her cringe as she swiped the keycard over the pad, and she wasn't the only one. Behind her, Theo seemed to be on equal edge, peering down both ends of the hallway as she pushed the heavy metal door open. He stepped in behind her, slowly, carefully, but not before taking one more precautious glance out of habitual paranoia before pulling the door shut behind him.

"What are we doing in here?"

Aurora glanced over her shoulder as she rummaged through the filing cabinets. "Looking for dirt on Murkoff."

He emitted a small scoff. "You're wasting your time. You're not the first person to try bringing down Murkoff. It's not possible. They have too much power."

"So you've told me." The sarcastic edge to her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Yet here we are."

"People never thought women would have the right to vote... or that slavery would end... or that humans would never reach the moon... or that we would never be able to tap the power of an atom. All were made possible. This is possible, and I'm going to prove it." She opened a folder. "I have to."

For a couple moments, he was quiet, but it wasn't long before he spoke up again. "We need to focus on at least _attempting_ to get out of here. You're wasting time rummaging through files that have likely been tampered with, anyway. The footage you have on your camera is worth more than any document you'll find."

"If I could just find even a few documents to prove Murkoff is behind the horrors on said camera—"

"You're no good to anyone dead... which is what you'll be if we don't _keep moving_."

Vaguely irritated, she turned to face him. "You know, no one's making you stay."

His expression flattened, to which she just shrugged a meaningful shoulder.

"Just saying." Once more, she turned back to her work, snapping photos of more documents.

"Well, if you hadn't put out that damn fire—"

"Okay, one: I didn't put out the fire, and two: I would have had to either way since _you_ decided to torch the place with everyone in it," she cut him off promptly.

"You had your chance to escape. You didn't take it. That's not my problem."

"No?" Turning around, she suddenly tossed something at him she'd snatched from her pocket.

He caught it a bit clumsily, and upon looking down he realized he was holding a lighter.

"Be my guest," she continued. "Light 'er up."

The look in his eyes was withering, and a small "tch" left her lips before she walked up to him and took back the lighter, tucking it back into her pocket. "Look." She met his gaze. "We can argue back and forth about who's stupid, or who saved who and why all we want. Fact is we are clearly incapable of letting each other die, so we mine as well be a team and fight like hell to survive… or take Murkoff down with us."

He averted her gaze, but her eyes remained firm.

"I don't want to argue. You don't owe me anything. I don't expect anything from you... but if you're going to hang around you're going to have to work with me. I came here to do one thing: expose Murkoff and do whatever I can to help the people who have suffered in their hands. If you have zero interest in helping me accomplish that... we should go our separate ways."

Still, he was silent.

She continued, "To be fully honest, I'd like for you to stick around. You are one of the _very_ few people I've met in this place I feel like I can trust to even the slightest degree, and I'd like for you to make it out of here with me... but we have to trust each other. Without trust, we are just going to be each other's demise."

"If we keep up this back and forth pattern, we will be each other's demise, which is why I'm forbidding you to risk your ass for me."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" She passed him.

"You know, maybe I should just let you get yourself killed… since you seem so eager to die at Murkoff's hands."

"Says the man who tried burning himself alive."

"Woman, I'm serious! Do _not_ turn back for me if something happens. I'm not worth dying for—especially compared to exposing Murkoff."

Facing him, she gave his cheek a small pat, and he promptly batted her hand away, causing her to chuckle as she passed him once again to head for the door. "We can continue this lovely banter while we walk. Of course… unless you'd rather go our separate ways."

She could feel the condemning stare he was sending into her back as she walked out the door; though, it wasn't long before she heard his footsteps following after her. She'd glanced up as he walked up beside her, and she allowed the smallest of smiles to tug at her lips. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he glanced down at her fleetingly—only to frown when he saw the smile on her face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"It's what people do when they're happy about something, Theo."

His frown deepened. It was almost comical. Almost.

"It's just refreshing to have an ally in this place," she relented. "To have someone I can trust."

Again, his frown grew. "You've known me for a whole of two seconds. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"Now you see... on a normal day I don't trust anyone. The only person on this planet I trust fully is my best friend... but this isn't a normal day. Besides... if you wanted me dead you wouldn't have attacked Chris Walker for me, now would you? And that's not even counting before when you lured him away from me so I could escape. So, tell me now, because this is your chance." Stopping, she turned to face him fully. "Is there a _reason_ I shouldn't trust you?"

Quiet at first, he looked off to the side, not answering.

"Or better yet... why do you trust me?"

Silence. When he looked at her, his expression was impassive.

Sticking out her bottom lip, she shook her head with a small shrug. "You don't know me any better than I know you. Why am _I_ so trustworthy?"

Again, she received no immediate answer. He was eyeing her closely, stare unreadable. Then finally, he said, "I've seen enough corruption and evil to be able to tell the difference. You could have walked in _claiming_ to be with Murkoff... and I wouldn't have believed you."

"And why is that?"

"The eyes tell a lot. I may only have one, but I can still see. I've seen the truth in the eyes of every doctor who told me I was here to be treated... told the experiments were harmless... told 'this won't hurt one bit'."

Her smile faded as he spoke.

His features were grim. "You're the first person I've believed in over a decade. I can't explain it to you."

Her green orbs contained a soft thoughtfulness. "So why can't I feel the same about you? Why can't I just _know_?"

This time, her word seemed to have some effect, for she could see it in the way his stare averted to the carpet that he actually appeared to think on her words.

She managed a small smile. "If I _can_ trust you... then _let_ me. If we are on the same side... why are we arguing about each other's reasoning?"

His eyes lowered.

Taking a step closer, she looked up at him. "You're as worthy of my trust as I am of yours. So can we focus on the things that actually want to hurt us? For example, Walker?"

The first few seconds was spent silent staring at one other, but then he turned his focus back down the hall, choosing not to address the question. "Speaking of which, we need to keep moving. He likely isn't far behind us." And with that, he was stepping around her.

Aurora watched him go, loosely defeated. _This guy is tough…._ For the next five or so minutes, he lead her through the eerie halls, taking her down a staircase that had begun to fall apart due to the obvious lack of maintenance the rest of the building suffered from. She made sure to keep a firm grip on the railing as she followed him down. At one point, she had slipped as a piece of tile chipped off underfoot, and Theo had turned sharply to catch her, narrowly stopping her from a potentially painful fall.

Knuckles white from gripping the railing, she looked up at him with a small nod. "Thanks…"

He let her go; though, his hands continued to hover at her sides until she had fully regained her balance. They were able to reach flat ground without any further incident, and, as usual, he took point as he poked his head into the hallway for a precautionary onceover.

"We can cut through the laundry room down the hall. It's the only way through that isn't blocked off."

She nodded. "Lead the way."

It came as a surprise to her that the washing machines were still running when they entered the run-down Laundromat, buzzing and whirring as their barrels thudded with spin cycles, and she could see the other door at the far end of the room.

"Twenty bucks it's locked," she said.

He looked back at her—when a loud, rattling bang caused him to stop so abruptly he nearly stumbled backwards, head snapping towards the door with widened, startled eyes.

"Shit!" Aurora hissed. "You have got to be _kidding_ m—"

Two hands were grabbing her the next second, providing her no time to react as Theo pushed her down into a dark corner behind a laundry bin. Her head had jerked up to him as he crouched down in front of her, effectively concealing her from view.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered frantically. "He knows we're in here. He'll see us!"

"Shh!"

She went to retort—only to silence when the door gave way with a deafening blow, and Walker was striding around the corner the next second. They both froze, bodies rigid as he stepped further into the room, heavy breathing filling the still air over the rumble of the washers. The chains around his ankles rattled as he took another slow, predatory step, and the two figures huddled in the corner tensed when he walked a mere five feet before them.

Again, he stopped, back facing them while those bloodshot eyes scanned the dark room. Neither of them dared to breathe, for the smallest breath would be heard by the hulking demon standing before them. Aurora's muscles clenched as he turned slightly. If he so much as glanced to his left, he would see them.

Without realizing it, her hand had come to grip Theo's arm, but he didn't seem to notice or care, not taking his eyes off Walker for a second. Both watched as he gave the room another slow scan, and then, at last, he lumbered off in the opposite direction, disappearing back through the doorway. It wasn't until they could no longer hear the rattle of chains or the rasping of his breathing that they finally allowed themselves to breathe, however, both their shoulders falling in silent relief, heads bowing. Aurora's eyes slid shut, and she let her forehead fall against his shoulder, not noticing how he looked down at her.

Theo didn't move, finding himself unsure what to do. Surely, she would pull away the moment she realized what she was doing—but she didn't.

"That was too close..." she murmured. "That bastard is relentless…"

He said nothing. It took them a little while to gain the courage to emerge. Aurora hung back when he extended his arm for her to wait as he peeked around the corner for any signs of Walker, and after a moment he looked back at her with a nod.

"Come on."

She slowly stepped out behind him, eyes sharp. On silent feet, they padded through the hall, always stopping to look before turning a corner. She had no idea where he was leading her, but he knew the building better than her, so there was no point in asking questions. He had kept her safe this long. Eventually, they came to a gated door, but it was locked, shelves thrown down behind it to keep anyone from pushing it open.

"Shit." Theo glanced back down the hall, thinking. "We'll have to go around. We can cut through the library. This way."

He led her down the hall, where they came to two double doors. However, when he tried pushing against them they were resistant.

"Oh, for…" Upon closer inspection, some rope could be seen tethering the two doors together through the crack.

"Here." Taking out her pocket knife, she handed it to him.

Pressing his shoulder against the door to keep it slightly ajar, he flipped open the knife and carefully inserted it between the crack, where he began sawing through the rope. A minute later, the rope gave way, and he was able to push the door open far enough to reach through and tug the rest of the tether from the knobs.

Aurora followed him through, pulling the doors shut behind her as quietly as she could. Though, before she could so much as take two steps past him he held his arm out to block her path. She looked up at him, frowning at the alert expression on his face as his eye scanned over the room.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"There's someone in here with us."

Eyebrows drawing together, she turned her attention back to her surroundings. Directly to their right was the checkout desk, and to the left stood three rows of shelves stacked with books, not counting the books that lined the shelves built into the walls. In the room's far right corner, a few chairs, tables, and a couple couches were placed in front of a fireplace. Not a sound could be heard, but now that he had mentioned it she, too, could feel a presence. That was when a movement, so small she barely noticed it, caught the corner of her vision over by the checkout. Nudging Theo with her elbow to gain his attention, she motioned towards the large desk.

The blades emitted a soft _shing_ as she drew them from their sheaths, and she slowly stalked towards the desk. As she silently crept around, she caught a glimpse of someone huddled in the cubby below, but she was more than surprised when she realized it was a woman. Immediately, she lowered her weapons.

"What is it?" asked Theo.

She looked back at him. "A woman."

The frown that stamped itself on his face said it all.

Aurora returned her eyes to the woman before her. Instantly, she knew she wasn't a patient. Judging by her clothes, she had likely been a secretary in the hospital—possibly the librarian. The woman trembled as she approached, appearing nothing short of terrified as she came to a slow kneel before her.

"It's okay," said Aurora, keeping her voice soft and calming. "We're not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you?" the young woman stammered.

"My name is Aurora. Are you an employee here?"

"I-I just work in the library. Are you with Murkoff? Are people coming to help us?"

Aurora chose her next words carefully. If this woman did, in fact, work for Murkoff—willingly or unwillingly—it would be unwise to state her allegiance just yet. "I'm alone. We're on our own right now, but I'm going to find a way out of here. Do you know of any exits that aren't locked down?"

She shook her head, still clearly shaken. "N-no. Those maniacs are running ramped. All exits I know of have been sealed off. Most of the guards and orderlies have been killed… if not all of them. T-they don't usually allow women to work here, but I only work the library."

Aurora nodded. "What's your name?"

"K-Kayla…"

"Okay. Kayla, listen to me. I need you to re-tether those doors when we leave, okay? Throw as many shelves and furniture in front of them as possible to keep anyone else from getting in here."

"Take me with you!"

She attempted a calm shake of the head. "It's too dangerous. Chris Walker is loose. Do you know who that is?"

The woman, Kayla's, eyes had widened in abrupt horror at the name.

"You need to stay low and quiet. Barricade yourself in here, and you'll be sa—"

It was then that the girl's eyes suddenly snapped over her shoulder, and she visibly tensed up as she all but screeched, "BEHIND YOU!"

Head turning sharply, she realized Theo had walked around the desk. All she could do was shoot him an apologetic look before turning back to the terrified woman before her, reaching out to calm her with a hand. "Shhhh! Easy, it's okay!"

"He's one of them!"

"He's not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid," she tried consoling her.

"The hell he won't! I've seen what those… _monsters_ do! _Get away!_ " she shrilled at an alarmingly high pitch.

Theo had backed up a couple steps as she screamed at him, head lowered as his gaze fell solemnly to the carpet.

"Goddamned monsters! They should have killed them all!" she continued to shout.

Aurora's eyes grew a distinct frost. " _They_ are the monsters?"

The young librarian looked up at her.

"The ones forced to live in cages and treated like livestock while Murkoff experimented on them against their will?"

"They're insane! They're nothing but a bunch of savage killers and rapists!" Once again, she looked back at Theo, staring at his face and arms in a combination of horror and disgust. "They deserve everything coming to them…"

Theo's eyes fell again, grim.

"You don't know him." Aurora's voice had grown ice cold, repulsed by what she was hearing. "You don't even deal with the patients. You push books around while you sit behind a desk all day sipping coffee and reading Shakespear. What the _hell_ gives you the right to judge any of these men? You don't even interact with them, and you somehow find yourself worthy of passing judgment on them."

"I've seen what these _men_ do when they're let out of their cages," she spat in return. "Or have you not noticed all the guards have been slaughtered? That _thing_ behind you will do the same to you! You're an idiot if you trust him! He's a _mental patient_ , for God's sake! What do you think he was doing here in the first place?"

All Aurora could do was shake her head slowly, in a state of disbelief. Just when she thought she couldn't get any more disgusted with this place…. With a look of disdain painting her features, she rose to her feet, staring down at the woman before her with nothing short of scorn.

"I know exactly what he was doing here, actually. You're the one who's sick. People like you are the real monsters roaming these halls. How would you feel if illegal experimentation was being tested on you against _your_ will? Maybe you'd like to take a turn under Trager's scalpel. You know Richard Trager, right? Or perhaps we could stick you in the morphogenic engine… give it a little test drive."

The girl's eyes had widened at the threat.

"I didn't think so," Aurora sneered. "If I have to be honest, I don't blame the patients one bit for killing the men who tortured, mangled, and tormented them. In fact, I applaud them. They're finally getting justice for the hell they've been forced to live here."

"Well, they wouldn't have been here in the first place if they hadn't made all the wrong choices."

"Choices?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " _Choices?_ "

"Aurora." Theo tried gently leading her away by the arm, but she just pulled from his grip, never taking her eyes off the ignorant woman in front of her.

"Do you understand the meaning of the term 'mental disorder'? It isn't a _choice_. The majority of these men did not _choose_ to be here. Either they were forcibly admitted, or they admitted themselves in hopes of receiving help they never got!"

"Aurora!" Theo grabbed her by the shoulder, this time with a definable force, and she finally turned her head to him—only to see the alarm painting his features. Holding a finger to his lips, he whispered, "Listen."

She paused to listen for what had him so uneasy. At first, nothing caught her attention, but then she heard it.

Chains.

Both of their eyes had widened at once. That was all they had time to do before the doors were bursting open, and the massive, silhouetted form of Chris Walker was towering in the doorway.

"RUN!" hollered Theo.

He had shoved her forward as they bolted for the door. Neither of them had dared to so much as look back as Aurora sliced through the rope tethering the doorknobs, and together they all but flew from the room. Behind them, the screams of the woman rang through the hall, but they did not stop. It was too late.

Aurora had grimaced when the screams came to an abrupt halt, knowing all too well the reasoning behind the sudden silence. It wouldn't be long before Walker was hot on their tail, but Theo seemed to know where they were going. She could only pray it was another Walker-proof hideout.

Before she knew it, he was leading her into an office, shutting and locking the door behind them. As he was pushing a heavy bookshelf in front of it, she took a moment to look around. The room was simple: a desk stationed in the corner, and a couch sat against the wall where the bookshelf had been.

"You good at climbing?"

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because we're gonna have to do some." He pushed up the window.

* * *

 **Next chapter gets a tad emotional, so forewarning for those who are sensitive to and are triggered by highly depressing dialogue/visuals. Theo divulges on a few things that he and the other patients have gone through.**


	12. Anguish

**Chapter#12: Anguish**

* * *

"I have to ask," she said, as she carefully shuffled along the ledge behind him, " _how_ did you learn your way around this place so well?"

"Been here long enough," was his short reply.

"Theo, we're scaling a building."

"Just a matter of knowing what floor you have to be on. Considering the situation we're in, this is the quickest, safest route if you want to avoid trouble. Or would you rather go back inside and deal with Walker?"

She looked down at the long drop below. They were at least four stories up. One false step, and death would be a sure result. The fact it had been raining heavily for the past hour didn't help, either, causing the ledge to grow slick from the collecting moisture. At least the storm had briefly given way, so they were not instantly soaked on top of it.

"We're almost there."

She turned her head back to him as he grabbed onto a ladder bolted to the side of the building, and he began to descend. One could only pray the rungs of the ladder were in better shape than the rest of the facility. If it had been up to her, she would have avoided going back inside all together for the time being, but the occasional flashes of lightning on the not-so-far distance had her reconsidering that decision. One could survive being chased, but getting electrocuted wasn't so easy to recover from. She could only hope the storm would pass sooner than later.

At last, she was lead into a room that looked like another office. It wasn't much, a small desk wedged into the corner with a couch pushed up against the wall beside a bookshelf. Theo promptly pulled said bookshelf in front of the door, while Aurora pulled the window shut, effectively stifling the deafening gust of the wind outside.

She glanced over her shoulder as Theo took a seat on the couch against the wall, the movement heavy with a telltale exhaustion. Resting his elbow on the couch's arm, he pressed his forehead to his fist with a sigh pregnant with melancholy. It didn't take an expert to understand the reasoning behind the constant dark cloud that seemed to hover over his rather pessimistic disposition, but she found herself approaching him, anyway. Taking the chair from behind the desk, she wheeled it over and sat down in front of him.

"Hey." She gently touched his hand, but he instantly pulled it away, setting it back down on his knee. "Theo."

Though it was reluctant, he lifted his head up to her, dismal. Her eyes held a knowing glint, empathy lighting up her green orbs.

"Don't let what that bitch said get to your head."

Stare grim, he looked down at his arm, and she noted how he made a subtle attempt to hide the scars from her, but it was hardly effective. He turned his dulled gaze off to the side once more, and she felt her eyes soften.

"I've seen worse," she said. "I'm serious. You're a solid ten compared to some people I've had the misfortune of meeting."

The look he gave her was less than convinced, unimpressed by her words, and the corners of her lips twitched the slightest bit.

"I owe you an apology for the way I treated you... you know, before we were separated. I'd been chased all over the asylum before meeting you... and everyone I'd met so far had either attempted to rape or kill me. Admittedly, it didn't help knowing you were a patient... but I was wrong to judge you based on that." She held his gaze. "And you're not a coward. I shouldn't have said that, either. I'm sorry."

His eyes lowered, shrugging one shoulder. "You're not wrong."

"A coward wouldn't jump Chris Walker to save someone he barely knows."

He was quiet.

She continued to watch him thoughtfully. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after you lured Walker away from me. I'm honestly relieved you made it out."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She ignored the slight bite to his tone and answered, anyway. "You're my friend," she said softly.

She watched his eye flicker up to her briefly, but then it was lowering back down once more, still harboring a vaguely ominous shadow. "You don't want me as a friend. I'm your ally. Nothing more."

She didn't take it personally, knowing what he was doing at this point. "Yeah, you don't get to decide that," she said quietly. She could see the quiet frustration building within him as he stared at the carpet, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm not. Your friend. I'm your escort. Once you're out, you'll never see me again. That, I promise you."

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice held a quiet defeat. "Why are you so determined to push me away?"

"Look, you may believe in happy endings, but I don't. I never have. Maybe, by some miracle, you will manage to escape this place, but me… my ending _is_ this place."

"Don't say that. You don't know that, Theo."

A sigh left him, eye shutting briefly in an attempt to retain a delicate patience. "Aurora, what do I have to do to make you understand?" Finally, he met her eyes. "I'm _not_ leaving with you."

She blinked, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

His voice took on a grimmer edge, as he returned his gaze back to the floor. "All that matters is that you get out. At least I'll have that small victory over the bastards that did this to us."

A long silence lingered between them.

"What makes you think you're not coming with me?"

"Because I'm not."

"The hell you're not."

Again, he sighed, and he looked at her once more, eyes maintaining an impassive dourness. "Come on, Aurora. Aside from your decision to come here, you seem like an intelligent woman. Did you really think I intended on leaving this place with you?"

"Why the hell _wouldn't_ you?" Despite herself, she couldn't hide the incredulity in her voice. "You're telling me you _want_ to stay in this hellhole?"

"Of course not. That doesn't mean I can leave, though."

"Not following you."

" _Look_ at me."

Her eyes softened. "Theo—"

But he held up a hand, cutting her off. "It's not a cry for pity. It's just the truth." He pushed himself up a bit straighter, grimacing a bit as he strained his bruised ribs and leaned back once more. "I know what I look like. I'm living evidence of the horrors that go on in this place. I'm a goddamned Frankenstein. The only upside is that the experiments have basically turned me into a sort of superhuman, which gives us slightly less depressing odds at getting you the hell out of here."

"Theo, you aren't what those monsters made you. You're still a person."

"Please spare me the 'you are what you choose to be' motivational speech. Even if I didn't look the way I did, no one on the outside would see me as anything other than one of the psychos that are running ramped around here. All it would take is one look at my files, even though they're mostly lies."

"Your files won't mean jack after I expose this place. You could start fresh—"

"You shouldn't even try. Do you have _any_ idea what they would do to you? To the people you love?" He leaned into her. "You would be _hunted_ , Aurora. You think you know what it's like to be chased, but you have _no idea_. The guys that run this company... they're worse than the demons that live in it. Your life will be _over_."

"You're preaching to the choir, Theo. You know nothing about me. They aren't the only ones with connections."

"You should have just let me burn it down and be done with it. It would have saved the both of is a lot of trouble."

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, yes. It would have saved us all so much trouble."

"God, _what_ is it going to take to get it through your thick skull?" he suddenly shouted, startling her into silence. " _Look_ at me. There is no _fixing this_. The first time I looked at myself in a mirror, I knew."

"Theo—"

"What would it matter if I got out? It's not like I'll ever live a normal life. No one would hire a fucking mess like me—never mind one that looks like he came straight from a Stephen King movie. I'd either be living in another mental ward, a prison, on the streets, or a shelter. I've lost enough of my dignity as it is, thanks."

"So... what?" Holding out her hands, she fixed him with a pointed look. "You're just going to stay here and rot? Throw yourself from a tower once I'm gone? Light another fire?"

"At least I won't have to deal with the nightmares anymore."

"The nightmares will go away, Theo. Without exposure to the engine, you _will_ get better."

"To do what? Sleep? To live another day of hating myself?"

" _How_ can you hate yourself? Theo, whether you want to live or not, you're risking an excruciatingly painful death by helping me. You're contributing to the possibility of saving hundreds of lives—men, women, and _children_."

His eyes closed, hunched over with his head pressed to his fist. "Aurora. Enough. Please, just… stop."

"No. I know what you're doing, and you're not going to get away with it. I'm not letting you give yourself to this place, and that's just something you're going to have to accept."

Silence.

"I'm serious, Theo, and you can get pissed off at me all you want. You had your chance to leave me in the dust, but you didn't, and you still haven't. Something tells me you won't… just like I won't leave you behind. Because you are a good man."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough," she pressed on, ignoring the building tension collecting in his shoulders. "I know you haven't tried to hurt me. You haven't so much as _looked_ at me inappropriately. All you've done is protect me, even when I piss you off… and I know I have. I know I am right now, but I'm only pushing because I'm not about to let a man like you throw his life away to Murkoff."

"Aurora. I'm warning you."

"You keep pushing me away, because you've convinced yourself all is lost, right? That there's no point." She leaned in a bit. "If there's no point… if all _is_ lost… then why are you trying so hard to keep me safe?"

He snapped. "Fucking Christ, would you just _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ "

She silenced, but she wasn't startled.

"Christ, just stop!" he shouted. "You don't know _anything_. You think you have an idea of what's going on around here? You think you _understand_?" His good eye shined bright with hateful fire. "You think you've seen hell?"

Knowing better than to speak at that exact moment, she remained silent, but her eyes were calm.

"You see this?" He pointed sharply to the scarred side of his face. "You think this was an accident? I'm not a fucking pyromaniac. _They_ did this to me. _This_ is what you get why you try fighting back in Mount Massive. Boiling water to the face. I was pinned down and made to watch as one of the guards walked over with the pot, but I can't complain. I got out easy compared to some. At least I still have my dick." Hatred burned bright in his eye, venom lacing his voice like acid. "And this?" Reaching down, he yanked up his sleeve to expose his upper arm in full, pointing to the web-like scars that striped the skin. "This is where one of the cables was attached. They root themselves into the muscle and flesh. I have these all over my body, as does anyone who was put into the engine. You should see the pods they shove us in. Try being suspended in a sphere of ice cold fluid while they shove multiple tubes down your throat all while cables are attaching themselves to our flesh like leeches. You couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what it felt like to experience all that… unable to move… unable to _breathe_ … until the drugs kicked in and knocked us out. Probably the one and only occasion we were given sedatives, but only to ensure our struggling didn't interfere with the test results."

Aurora was unable to respond, her eyes having widened a fraction as she listened to him. Her gut churned as the visuals flashed through her brain, recalling some of the photos she had seen while scrolling through documents.

"And at night..." His voice suddenly dropped to a somber note, "when it's the most quiet... we could hear the screams... faint and in the distance... but piercing. They seemed to echo for miles. When patients would be returned to their cells... _if_ they returned... most would lay sobbing until they finally fell asleep... only to be reawakened by the nightmares. Sometimes, we wouldn't even have the strength to stand after, so we would remain wherever the orderlies decided to throw us down. The doctors and guards; they didn't care. Hell, they enjoyed it. We were constantly harassed and mocked, and it came to the point where being called ugly actually started to sound like a compliment in comparison to some of the other things they called us. They treated us like animals. We were lucky if we got our food served to us on a plate."

She listened with saddened eyes, but she didn't interrupt.

"We were disposable. If one died during the experiments, the body was disposed of, and another was brought in to take his place. Like a conveyer belt. The nurses would flee as soon as they could. They couldn't stand to be near us, like it physically pained them to have to be in the same room as us." His eyes harbored a deep pain, staring down into nothing. "I remember this one girl... She was new, and she was taking my vitals after I'd passed out subsequent being taken out of the engine. Though it was obvious she was horrified the second she looked at me, she managed to hold it together until they removed my shirt, and she saw the fresh scars. Ran out of the room and threw up." The anger had drained from his eyes completely, leaving behind a desolate bleakness. "Even when we were quietly sitting and staring at the floor, we received looks of disdain and fear." He made a vague motion to his teeth. "This happened when an orderly grabbed the back of my head and bashed my face into the wall. Don't think there was much of a purpose for it other than to amuse himself and the other guards. Was 'nice' enough to toss a cloth at me to shove in my mouth in order to stop the bleeding before leaving and locking the cell behind him. He emitted a quiet scoff. "Eventually, it just came to a point where they only hired men, which wasn't any better. The women were too scared to be rough with us, but the men hated us more than they feared us." A long sigh, heavy with despair, left through his nose. "It just came to a point where it didn't even sting anymore. We grew so used to it that we became numb to the names... to the looks... to the hate..."

Aurora studied him with a sad awareness. "You don't look like you've grown used to it," she said quietly.

He didn't offer any type of response, eyes remaining bleakly set on floor in front of him. She continued to watch him a moment, thinking over her next actions carefully. He had made it clear how he felt about physical contact, but she found herself reaching forward, anyway.

It didn't slip past her how his eyes shifted to her hand guardedly. Keeping her movements slow, she lightly cupped his scarred cheek with her hand, allowing her palm to slip over the soft skin. Immediately, his features tensed, eyes squeezing shut. His lips pressed together as she ran her thumb over the disfigured flesh, and she could feel her heart break for him, knowing he likely hadn't felt a kind or willing touch in years.

"To think trained nurses would be disgusted by something as simple as skin..."

His face had tightened more as she gently stroked her thumb over the soft scar tissue for a third time, desperately fighting back against the sting in his eyes, and he gently pulled away from her, sitting back heavily against wall with his head bowed. "Don't... Please don't..." His voice had dropped to a shaky whisper, desperate— _afraid_.

She felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry. I just... _can't_ do this anymore..." Anguish painted his every feature, lips pressing into a thin line, and he covered his face with his hand. "I can't..."

She was moving before she even fully realized her own actions, body on autopilot as she shrugged off her jacket, slightly damp from the rain, and set it aside. Then she was reaching for him, and, as expected, he immediately fought against her by trying to push her off.

"No!"

"Shhh-shh-shh. Easy..." She gently took one of his hands in hers, the one he had used to hide his face from her view. He tried yanking it from her grip, but she held firm, knowing he was afraid she would be repulsed—and that his shame for breaking in front of her likely wasn't helping, either.

She stroked her thumb over his knuckles, palm pressing over the long scar that ran down his arm to his wrist. He stiffened, refusing to look up and meet her gaze, and his features tensed again when she continued to stroke her thumb over his fingers, gently massaging his scarred knuckles. She kept her eyes on his face, even though he refused to look at her, features contorted with anguish as he stared down at the floor.

With a softened gaze, she reached for him again, and again he tried shoving her away, but she wasn't having it this time and maintained her hold despite how his hands pushed against her side and front.

"Let go!"

"No."

" _Let go of me!_ "

"Theo—" She grunted as she fought to keep her hold. "I'm not letting go. Stop fighting me. Hey!" She gave him a healthy shake, and for a second he ceased in his panicked, halfhearted attempts to push her away. "Stop fighting me," she said again, a little softer this time.

She shushed him as she listened to his breaths even out from their semi-erratic state, keeping a tight hold on him. It wasn't until she was confident he had significantly calmed down that she gently took a hold of his face, speaking to him softly as her thumbs stroked over his cheeks. He still hadn't looked at her, features tight as he desperately fought to maintain control.

" _They_ are the ugly ones," she uttered softly. " _They_ are the monsters. Not you... and don't ever allow yourself to believe otherwise... not for one second. Do you hear me?"

His eyes squeezed shut, but it was a futile effort, as a couple tears finally managed to seep through. The same moment, she was pulling him into her arms. He didn't return her embrace at first, merely staring down at the floor from over her shoulder with glistening, broken eyes, anguished, fists clenched.

But she wasn't one to give up easily, and she gently tightened her hold, hand having come to rub soothing circles over his back. It was what finally broke him. She felt his hand grip her thigh as a pitiful sob finally broke free against her shoulder, body shaking with the sound, but she didn't see how his eyes squeezed shut in shame, or how his teeth clenched in a silent frustration.

"Damn it," he cursed himself beneath his breath, but it sounded more aggrieved than anything.

He tried pushing her off again; though, it was a pathetic attempt, and she was able to push back with a minimal amount of effort, straddling his lap both to keep him down and so she wasn't awkwardly twisting to meet his embrace. She felt him lift his hands, whether it was out of reflex, or to try and push her off again; though, he didn't touch her right away, and she knew immediately why he was hesitating.

"You can touch me," she whispered. She felt his hands lightly touch her sides, but the reluctance was still there. "It's okay," she reassured him once more.

Then at last, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, and within seconds he had tightened his hold—almost too tight—but she made no complaint, rubbing his back as her other hand came to cradle the back of his head when he pressed his face into her shoulder. His grip on her had tightened with the extreme effort to contain the tears fighting to push through, as she rubbed his back to help relax the tense muscles. It worked. Losing what little control he had left, he crumbled, as another pitiful, heavily suppressed sob escaped him against his wishes, shoulders shaking with the sound.

" _Damn it_ ," he cursed again, voice tight with tears.

In spite of his efforts to keep it together, he fell apart against her. For the next couple minutes, the only sounds around them were the whistling of the wind billowing against the window, and the muffled sobs and whimpers of pure anguish that left the tortured man in her arms. Once it was out there was no stopping it, as years of suffering poured out in one massive flood of suppressed grief, fingers clenching the fabric of her shirt in a death grip.

It felt as if her heart were slowly tearing in two, and she wasn't sure if she tightened her hold on him to bring him comfort or herself. Not knowing where to begin consoling him, she just continued to hold him warmly, shushing him softly as she blinked away tears of her own.

"I have you," she uttered just above a whisper, gently rocking with him. Touch-starved likely didn't even begin to cover it. She doubted he had felt a kind hand since stepping through the condemned walls of this place. "It's okay. I've got you." Her body swayed with his slowly. "You're not alone. I'm getting out of here, and you _are_ coming with me. I _won't_ leave you behind."

He was clinging to her as though she would slip through his grasp, gripping her shirt between his fingers, face buried in her shoulder. A couple sobs still pushed through every now and then in spite of his obvious efforts to silence them, but she made no complaint, allowing him to hold onto her for as long as he needed to.

"I've got you."

* * *

 **As everyone knows who's played Outlast, Theo (aka Pyro) is the most depressing part of the game, because, well, he has severe clinical depression. :P So, he's got some demons to deal with. We will learn more about his past and traumas in future chapters as his relationship with Aurora develops.**

 **Next chapter: More conversations with our favorite duo, and Theo gets his first good look at what Aurora is actually capable of when it comes to combat.**


	13. Walrider

**Dee:** More Theo snuggles to come c:

 **Akira-Hayama:** He's going to start opening up to her against his own wishes haha. Like you stated, he's still convinced all is lost, but Aurora is slowly starting to ware away at his walls.

 **Storm:** Tight hugs and soft words are the best way to go with panic attacks. Unfortunately, that likely won't be the last one he has, considering what he's been through.

* * *

 **Chapter#13: Walrider**

* * *

Aurora's fingertips traced slow paths along the line of his back, her other hand still cradling the back of his head as she gently swayed with him from side-to-side. He had calmed down significantly over the past few minutes, but he hadn't made any move to pull away from her, so she didn't dare pull away from him, allowing him to hold onto her for as long as he needed to. In truth, she didn't want to let go, knowing she was the one and only person to ever show a shred of kindness to him since he had been admitted to this hell—perhaps since even before then. After a while, though, she sensed he was starting to fall asleep, body gradually growing heavier against hers, but she could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Using her free hand, she gave his back a gentle rub.

"I think we should find somewhere safe to hunker down for a few hours."

He didn't respond at first, but then he was pulling away, warming her heart at how reluctant the action felt. At first, he didn't meet her eyes directly, which only lead her to believe he was slightly embarrassed for keeping the embrace for so long.

"Sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry, Theo. I'm just noticing you're fighting sleep."

"I'm always fighting sleep." He managed half-smirk, but it was hardly wholehearted, dying the same second it reached his lips. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, while hers were knowing.

"They're that bad, huh? The nightmares..."

He nodded faintly, staring at the raindrops trickling down the windowpane.

"Do you have them every night?" she asked.

"Every time I close my eyes."

Her eyes fell.

"I know how it sounds," he began, "but... they're more than just bad dreams. Everything is so real..." He sighed through his nose. "I don't expect you to understand. I'm not proud of it... but I can't help it."

"You don't have to be ashamed, Theo. No one could possibly judge you after what you've been through. I've read files on what the engine does to the patients. You don't have to worry about me thinking you're weak. I get it."

He remained quiet at first, and his eyes finally lifted to meet hers. Lifting her hand, she cupped his scarred cheek once more. It both swelled and broke her heart at how his eyes drifted shut at her touch, seeming overwhelmingly warmed at such simple contact—like he was just basking in the reality that someone, a woman, was touching him at her own free will without making him feel like he was disgusting.

It was the most heartbreaking thing she'd ever seen.

"When all this is over," she began, voice soft, "I'm going to take care of you. I won't leave you to fend for yourself. Okay?"

His eyes were tired. "Aurora…" A long sigh escaped his nose, eyes shutting wearily. "You have no idea how many problems I have. Don't make them your problems, too. Please."

"Everyone has demons. Everyone has problems and insecurities. I've seen just about all of them." Her lips twitched into a faint smile. "Everyone needs someone to take care of them. You're no exception. We're in this together, and we're going to get out of here together. Okay?"

Smiling softly, she shifted her attention to the collar around his shoulders, eyeing it a moment before reaching around his neck to where it was fastened. Her smile grew gently as he looked down before back up at her in question, and after a couple seconds of fiddling with the buckle, she was able to pull it free and tossed it aside, using her hands to smooth out his shirt.

"Those things just don't look comfortable." With a gentle finger, she nicked the underside of his chin.

At that moment, he had never looked so vulnerable, staring up at her with eyes so sad and so hopeless that she had to resist the urge to take him into her arms all over again. Warm gaze softened, she settled for stroking a kind thumb over his cheek once more, before leaning forward to press a harmless kiss on his forehead.

"Buck up, handsome. We're getting out of here." Letting her hand slip from his cheek, she carefully got off him and stood up. "Now, let's keep moving. We have work to do."

It took him a second, but he eventually rose to a stand as she threw her jacket back on and zipped it up.

"That key card of yours work on all the security doors?"

She looked back at him. "So far so good. Why?"

"Because the only sure way to get away from pretty much everything in this place is through those decontamination doors." He glanced around the corner as they walked. "And if the one we try going through is locked, we're pretty screwed." Head turning, he studied her with brief wonder. "Where did you get those keys, anyway? You kill a guard for 'em?"

"A patient gave them to me. I met him after we were separated."

"…He just gave them to you…" Doubt was present in his tone.

"He was injured pretty bad, and I helped stitch up and bind his wound using some medical supplies I found in the infirmary. Originally, he gave me the keys so I could get to the infirmary, but he ended up allowing me to keep them." She shrugged. "His name is Jackson Grant. You know him?"

"Names aren't really a thing around here. They haven't been for a while." The look on his face was frank. "Everyone mostly keeps to themselves. No use making friends when one of you might be dead or trying to kill you the next day, you know?"

Her gaze lowered. "Well… he was unable to travel, so I locked him up tight in an office in hopes of keeping him safe. I think that's the main reason he allowed me to keep the keys. He wasn't putting them to any use, so…"

"What were you doing all that time before you found me in the cafeteria?"

"Mostly trying not to die… and dodging Walker. He's bloody relentless." Lip poking out, her shoulders lifted in a shrug as she said next: "I released an entire cellblock of patients."

"You what?" His head turned to her sharply.

"I was passing through, and I guess Walker followed me. As I was walking down the hall, I could hear the inmates flipping out in their cells. Walker would have killed them all, so I went back."

"You're lucky _you_ weren't killed." His voice had dropped to an almost venomous note. "And I'm not just talking about Walker. You're lucky one of those men didn't try jumping you. There are more victims here than monsters, but there are still monsters, Aurora."

"Yes, Dad, I know."

He scoffed, looking back forward with a shake of his head. She smirked.

"Theo, I'm going to say it again. This kind of stuff is what I do for a living. Dealing with monsters like Walker is my day job."

He was still shaking his head to himself as they walked, glancing down a side corridor as they passed by. "And people call _us_ lunatics."

She gave him a gentle nudge with her arm, lips tugging upwards ever so slightly—only for her smile to fall when distant shouting reached her ears. Slowing to a halt, she looked to her right down the opposite hall, which was where the sound seemed to be coming from. Theo had stopped as well when he realized she wasn't moving, but he seemed a lot less concerned about the noise than she was.

"Aurora," he said, voice low and brimming with warning.

"Listen." Holding her hand up, she waited. "Hear that?"

"Hear _what_?"

"Dull thudding and… the jingling of keys." She turned down the hall fully this time. "They're being beaten by guards."

"Aurora—Aurora!" He managed to grab her by the arm just before she made a move to run down the hall, pulling her back with a firm urgency. "Stop—running—towards—trouble."

"Oh, so you don't want to beat up the men that made your life hell?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Pussy."

His mouth had opened to bite back, but she slipped from his grasp before he could utter a single syllable, and she was sprinting down the hall.

"Aurora! Damn it!" He tore after her.

Listening closely to her surroundings, she allowed her ears to lead her, and it wasn't long before she was turning into a lobby. Almost immediately, her eyes locked with one of two patients on the floor, their eyes widened and afraid with their arms covering their head in a feeble attempt to shield themselves from the batons being wielded by the guards standing over them. Said guards had spun about upon her arrival, pausing in their beatings of the two men on the floor. For a moment, a silent stare-off commenced, thickening the air, and once more her eyes flickered to the men on the floor, who hadn't dared to move.

"Four against two. Now, that seems fair," she said, voice spiked with disdain.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the guards.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to step away." Adjusting her gloves, she flexed her fingers in a manner all too casual, and behind her Theo looked about ready to go into cardiac arrest.

"Or what?"

"Who the hell are you to be giving us orders?"

"You find it amusing… tormenting the patients like this?" she asked.

"We're doing the world a justice," hissed another. "These freaks killed over half our men."

A pensive hum left her, lip poking out as she shot them a condescending quirk of the eyebrow, nose wrinkling the slightest bit. "Wonder why." Crossing her arms over her hips, she removed her batons from their clips. "I'll ask you once more." With a flick of her wrists, the batons were extending to their full lengths. "Back off."

They exchanged silent glances, their expressions projecting their skepticism, while from the floor the two inmates were staring up at her with looks of disbelief.

"She's not Murkoff," said one of the guards.

"No… no she's not."

Her lips curved.

The second the first one charged, she ran forward, dropping down to her knees and sending the butt of one of her batons into his crotch as she slid between his legs. As he buckled over, the second was already upon her, baton in hand, but she was ready, cracking him across the knee with the baton in her right hand and bringing her left across in a follow-up to his face as he hunched over. She did not pause for a second. Using the downed officer as a booster, she jumped off his back, and her legs wrapped around the third's neck midair. Like she had done with Walker, she twisted her body as she swung around, forcing the guard to turn with her as she threw him down, landing in a guard in front of him.

There had been a sickening crack as she threw him down, and it wasn't until the guard didn't get back up that Theo realized she had snapped his neck with her legs. Strangely mesmerized, his lips parted as his eyes snapped back up to her, widened and mildly awestruck.

"Freeze!"

His head had snapped to the guard on the ground as he managed to get back to his feet—and his eyes widened when he saw the gun in his hands, the barrel aimed at Aurora's back. Without thinking, he blitzed forward, grabbing the gun just as the trigger was pulled. The bullet narrowly missed its target, echoing throughout the room with a deafening bang that caused the guard currently in fists with Aurora to pause just long enough for her to get a brutal swing into his jaw with one of her batons. As he fell to one knee, hand cradling his jaw, she sent her knee into his chin, and he fell back harshly.

Another gunshot rang through the air, and she whipped about abruptly, fearing it had been Theo who had been shot, but instead, to her relief, it was one of the guards. Lips peeling back in a snarl, Theo shoved the officer he was grappling with up against the gated door beside the elevator, causing him to lose his grip on the gun. Promptly, he kicked it out of his reach, and he sent a solid blow to the side of his opponent's face.

A resolute shout had him turning the following second just as Aurora was thrusting her foot into the last guard's knee, sending him toppling to the ground with a scream of pain. It was only when the moonlight hit the blade in her hand that he realized she had switched out her weapons, and they were dripping crimson. One final blow, and the guard was dead.

Her breasts rose with each heavy breath she took, and the trickle of ruby on her lips didn't slip past his notice, as she stepped over the fallen guards to rejoin him. Bending over, she picked up the discarded gun, checking the mag before slipping it into the empty holster on her hip. After glancing around to ensure all adversaries were subdued, her eyes were meeting his.

"You okay?"

All he could manage was a small nod. "You?"

"Never better." She looked to her left at a movement to see the two patients had finally dared to clamber to their feet, and she nodded to the guard Theo had fought, who was starting to come to. "He's all yours."

They looked down at him, and his head snapped to them, pointing a threatening finger their way. "You freaks stay back!"

The two inmates exchanged looks, and they began to walk towards him. The glower on the guard's face had faltered, eyes widening as they stalked towards him, hand raising in a pathetic attempt to ward them off. However, a strange sound suddenly caused all their heads to snap up simultaneously, except for Aurora, who appeared confused at the sudden alarm stamped on their features.

"Oh, shit," whispered one of the patients.

"What?" She looked in the direction they were staring. "What is it?"

"Shh!" Theo waved her down hastily.

She fell silent. Within seconds, multiple screams could be heard echoing through the halls in the near distance, and before she had any kind of understanding as to what was happening, Theo was grabbing her by the arm and taking off in the opposite direction.

"RUN!"

"What; what is it?!" she exclaimed.

"JUST RUN!"

Though, she was lost as to what had him in such a state of terror, she ran with him without any further enquiry. As they tore through the hall, she heard more screams in the distance, growing increasingly panicked by the second.

" _RUN, RUN, RUN! IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING!_ " a voice shouted.

" _WALRIDER!_ "

"Walrider…" She looked behind her at what sounded like a gust of wind, but there was something peculiar about it—a haunting, ghost-like edge to it that caused her head to turn. Then she saw it, barely visible at first, but then it began to thicken—a black mist following them down the hall. "What the…?"

"Aurora!"

Her head snapped back forward, only to realize Theo had taken a sharp right, and the next thing she felt was his hand clamping around her wrist before she was being yanked down the hall so sharply it gave her whiplash. She stumbled a bit from the abrupt turn, but she managed to regain her footing and looked up to realize they were heading straight towards a decontamination chamber. As the doors slid open, they ran inside, both turning in unison as the entrance hissed shut behind them, sealing them inside.

Aurora's eyes remained locked on the side they had come through even as the green fog poured in, clouding her vision. As the mist faded, Theo suddenly grabbed her and shoved her behind him, his eyes locked on the door with an uneasy but ready glower. Her eyes flickered up to him fleetingly, but then returned to the doors once more as they slid open—and she froze.

Green orbs widened, her lips parted slowly as she ogled at the thing that stood on the other side of the glass. It was pitch black, built like a man of muscular, lean stature—but it was no man. This—thing—it appeared to levitate in the air, spindly fingers pressed up against the glass as it stared in at them, faceless but somehow glaring. From its body rose the same black mist she had seen collecting in the hallway, surrounding it like a dark aura.

"What… _is_ that?" was all she was able to manage, voice barely reaching a shaken whisper.

Without taking his eyes off the demon before them, Theo answered, ominously, "Walrider."

Blinking, she looked up at him, but right at that moment the door behind them hissed open, and before she could think to react he was leading her through, all the while ensuring she stayed behind him.

"Stay quiet and follow me."

Her mind was racing as she followed him through the winding halls, barely registering her surroundings as he led her at a brusque jog down a flight of stairs. The Walrider was real. _The Walrider was real_. No. That wasn't possible. There was no way…. _The patients aren't crazy. The Walrider is real._ Holy shit.

"Theo…"

"Not now. We have to keep moving—"

"Theo!" Grabbing him, she yanked him sharply into the nearest room, giving him little choice as he stumbled in after her, and she threw the door shut behind them.

He staggered a bit when she shoved him inside before turning to face her, holding his arms out in a frustrated, impatient huff. " _What?_ "

"What do you mean _what_?" she exclaimed. "A fucking demon? Why the hell didn't you mention that before?!" she all but shouted.

"You would have believed me?" he arched a meaningful eyebrow.

"If it came from you, maybe!"

He frowned a little, taken aback by her response.

"I can't believe this shit…" Her hand pressed against her forehead as she leaned back against the wall, the reality of it all rapidly overwhelming her. "It's a fucking demon…. There's a fucking demon…" Slowly, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Just when I thought this place couldn't get any more fucked up."

"I tried to tell you. When I said you know nothing, I meant it."

"The hell is going on?" She turned her head to him sharply—fiercely. "What the _fuck_ is Murkoff actually doing? Are they a Satanic cult, or what?"

He sighed. Unfolding his arms, he straightened from his position leaned against the wall and came to sit down in front of her. "Your camera on?"

She looked down to ensure it was before nodding.

"I don't know what you know already, so I'm just going to start from the beginning… at least the beginning I know. Mount Massive was shut down up until Murkoff reopened it in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization. They destroyed all MKULTRA files, which was research involving human behaviors through hypnotic and sleep induction techniques. Essentially, the goal was to use this in matters of war and agency businesses. All patients admitted to Mount Massive were experimented on using these techniques."

"In what way?" she asked.

"Basically, the hypno-therapy could make people do things they normally wouldn't… like commit murder. After the test subject committed the murder, their memories were erased immediately after… and that was only the beginning. All this happened before Murkoff was even in the picture. All they did was take over the research, and with that knowledge combined with Wernicke's research, the Morphogenic Engine was born." He emitted a small scoff heavy with scorn, shaking his head lightly at the floor. "What better place to run such tests than a mental asylum? A bunch of forgotten lunatics with no ties to the outside world…. It's an unlimited supply of test subjects."

"But… what is Murkoff planning? _Why_ are they running these experiments?"

"The men you've seen in this place… myself included…" He trailed off. "We're called 'Variants'. At least, that's the name that's been given to us. The lunacy, the deformities, the delusions… they're mostly the creation of the Morphogenic Engine. Over time, with regular 'therapy'," he made quotations with his fingers, "our bodies… they changed. The Engine… it enhanced and devolved us into the things we've become."

"But why?"

"That thing you saw back there? It can't function on its own. Just like a demon, the Walrider requires a host." He holds his arms out. "That would be us. Murkoff was trying to transform at least one of us into the perfect host… the perfect weapon."

Her lips parted as horror consumed her features, soaking in this new information as he rested his arms back across his thighs.

"How did none of this get out until now?" he continued. "Murkoff didn't allow its staff and personnel to have contact with their friends and families. No outside contact, no loose ends. Those who _did_ try to leak info, and there were few, never saw the light of day again."

"So Murkoff murdered them."

"Murdered would have been merciful. Anyone caught doing something they aren't supposed to, or anyone who wanted to leave, were either killed, tortured, institutionalized, or enrolled into the Morphogenic Engine program. Some of the patients here…. They aren't even patients. They're unlucky sons of bitches who got caught and thrown into the loony bin to be experimented on alongside us."

Again, her lips parted, unable to keep the disgust from showing on her face. In truth, this bit of info didn't come as much of a surprise to her, considering Murkoff was about as moral as fucking in a church, but it made it no less abhorrent. "So this thing… this… Walrider…. Did I really just witness a demon?"

"It may as well be. I figure a demon would be easier to kill. At least you can ward them off, if you know what you're doing." He meets her eyes. "The Walrider isn't a demon, despite that being the belief with the higher majority. It's a massive swarm of nanites."

"You mean to tell me that thing is made of microscopic robots?"

He nodded. "T: Have you found anything on a patient named Billy Hope?"

Her eyes light up in recognition of the name. "I haven't read much, but I know he was able to progress further with lucid dreaming than most of the patients."

"He's the current host."

She paused, eyebrows drawing together. "And he's here… in the building."

"In the Morphogenic Engine. Because he was able to self-direct the lucid dream states, he is able to control the Walrider."

"So he's the one sending that thing after everyone?"

"No. You see… in order to maintain control, one must have a stable mind. That was where Murkoff fucked up. This is a mental asylum. Stable minds are extremely scarce around here. You'd think a bunch of genius scientists would be able to foresee the problems to follow, but I guess the greed got to them. Billy lost control. The Walrider got out, and now it's free to kill as it wishes. Billy is still the host. His control is just limited."

"And what happens if something happens to Billy? Would the Walrider just take another host?"

"I'm assuming. I don't know what its limits are… just that it doesn't have any that I've seen so far."

"How do you know so much about Murkoff?" Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit, but it was more out of wonder than suspicion.

He shrugged. "They talked about the experiments all the time… the staff, the guards, the doctors…. Who cares if we heard it? It's not like we could have done anything about it."

Her gaze lowered to her lap. "Well, this just got a hell of a lot more complicated…"

He frowned a little. "Why is that?"

"Aside from the fact I thought the patients were all I had to worry about while walking the halls? There's a fucking robot demon flying around and slaughtering people. Kind of puts a damper on my mission to help the people here."

"Life likes to fuck us. What can I tell you?"

"Theo." She met his eyes once more, hers having formed a more severe glint. "You're missing the point. _No_ one is safe. Even if I manage to bring down Murkoff… there is a swarm of nanites loose. Do you have _any_ idea the kind of destruction that could ensue? I'm not just talking about Mount Massive. I'm talking about the world."

" _Now_ do you understand why I'm such a pessimistic asshole?" His eyes were meaningful.

She was quiet, looking down at the floor. Her expression made him sigh, shoulders dropping the slightest bit as he watched her.

"I know you mean well, Aurora. It's not that I doubt you. It's just that this is something that's too big… for anyone. It's just too big."

Silence.

He continued to watch her, the glint in his eyes almost pitying. "Aurora."

Finally, her head lifted back up, but the look on her face was strange—pensive, almost. "We have to get out of here…"

His features fell flat. "So… this entire conversation didn't happen, or…?"

"No, you dick." She shot him a vaguely annoyed look. "I think I can still stop this thing… but we need to get out of here, so I can find my father…" Her lips curved in a grimace with the statement, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"So, is he… in the same 'business' as you, or…?"

"He's government. I'm not. I don't work for anyone." She met his gaze. "He left when I was four." Her eyes darkened as she stared off to the side.

His stare flickered around her face, noting the tension in her shoulders with an expert eye. Clearly, she had tension with her father. "Something happened."

She emitted a long sigh through her nose. "Yeah. Something happened." Then suddenly, she was standing. "But there isn't time for that right now. We need to get the hell out of here."

If he wanted to pry further, he didn't, seeming to understand he was prodding sensitive territory. For this, she was grateful. She needed to keep a clear head, and that wasn't going to happen if she started talking about her father. Eyes sliding shut, she inhaled a deep breath through her nose, which she exhaled in a slow, composing gust—and she stepped back out into the hall.

* * *

 **Watch out, Walrider, Theo will WRECK you. xD Or he'd let himself get wrecked before Aurora, at least. Hope you guys enjoyed, and hope to hear from you all.**

 **Next chapter: More Chris Walker shenanigans, and more cute moments between our favorite duo.**


	14. Body Heat

**Akira Hayama:** Shit does typically hit the fan a short period after any fluff happens. More chases, Walker, and Walrider to come. We can't let our duo have it too easy.

 **Dee:** Protective Theo is a dangerous Theo. Glad you liked the fight scene, and that it was well-executed.

 **Storm:** x) *winks*

* * *

 **Chapter#14: Body Heat**

* * *

It was like she was relearning the meaning of reality all over again. Suddenly, all the documents were making sense. All the bizarre talk of a phantom plaguing the halls became proven fact over schizophrenic delusion. It was hard to tell the crazy apart from the insane now that she knew the Walrider was, in fact, real. The patients weren't insane—at least not when it concerned Murkoff's monsters—and she couldn't help but wonder what else the perverse corporation had planned to unleash. Shaking her head, she continued to scribble in her notebook.

 _Trager Is Dead_

 _I don't know who did it, but Richard Trager aka Dr. Douchebag is dead, crushed by an elevator. I don't think he will be missed. If there's anything disappointing about that bastard's death, it's that I didn't have the honor of doing it myself. I raise my glass to the valiant hero._

 _Forgotten Lunatics_

 _I don't know how the hell he got away from Walker, but I've been reunited with my previous companion, the man I sprung from Trager's blade. Somehow, he managed to survive both the fall and Walker. When I found him, he was sitting in a cafeteria engulfed in flames, and it quickly became apparent to me he had started the fire in hopes of burning down this hell and all its nightmares… and to burn with them._

 _This man was sitting on a table, head down, waiting for the flames to consume him. I remember him saying to me, and I quote: "At first I thought... someone will notice... someone will put an end to the experiments... but no one came. No one noticed, and if they did they didn't care. Help never came... because no one cares about a few forgotten lunatics…" This is what Murkoff does to people. This man was willing to burn to death, one of the most painful ways to go out, just to escape this hell on earth. I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn't budge, telling me to leave while I still had the chance and pointed out the nearest exit. Never before had I seen a man so broken._

 _With the fire rapidly closing in on us, I was forced to leave him. My intentions were to reactivate the sprinkler system, but I was intercepted by Walker, and shortly after the system suddenly came back on. My hunch is that the man I ran into earlier was behind this. He didn't appear to be a patient nor a staff member. Definitely not a doctor. I believe his name is Miles Upshur. I found his jeep out front before entering the hospital. Haven't seen him since, but I have to say he needs to lay off on the hairspray. Anyway, I once again found myself being tailed by Walker, and this would have been my last time had my knight in shining armor not showed up. Having found myself cornered with no escape route, Walker would have had me if my fire-loving friend hadn't jumped him at the last second. Shocked would have been the understatement of the year. This man, who just minutes earlier wouldn't so much as lift his head to look at me, was attacking Chris Walker to save my life… and he nearly died doing so. Let me tell you… he's raising the bar for most of the men I've met so far in my life. He's the pessimistic delineation of melancholy, but he's got balls of brass._

 _Theo_

 _The longer I'm with this man, the more I'm learning about him. Despite his understandably depressive and pessimistic view on the world, he has made the decision helping me escape is more important than ending his own life… which he has made clear he wants to do. There is more to him than this constant despair, though. Underneath it all—beneath the mask of apathy—lies a good man who has been through horrors you or I could never begin to imagine, and yet he is helping me rather than trying to hurt me._

 _His name is Theo._

 _I don't know how to explain it, but I know I can trust him. Those who are not here, experiencing what I'm experiencing, would call me gullible when I say I believe everything he's told me instantly. He revealed that many of the patient files have been corrupted, his included, telling me he had actually admitted himself to the hospital in attempt to seek help for his alcoholism and depression, but Murkoff had him marked as a pyro-maniacal killer. He explained they did this in case anyone ever came snooping… that it would make them less apt to care about the patients if they thought they were all a bunch of sadistic murderers. Apparently, it worked. Anyone who knows me knows I don't trust anyone… but I trust this man._

 _This man is not a lunatic._

As she continued to write, she glanced up briefly from her journal when she saw him move across the room from the corner of her eye. She watched as he sat down on the couch, eyes bleak as he stared off to the far wall. Never before had she seen someone's eyes contain so many years of pain and hopelessness, dulled and worn from a lifetime of suffering. His every feature seemed to be weighed down, and she doubted his face had felt a smile for a long time. This wasn't an act to manipulate her. This was genuine depression in its most crippling form.

A quiet awareness softened her eyes as she observed him from the desk she sat on. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to try and console him—to just say _something_ —but what did one say to a man who had been put through the very definition of Hell on Earth? What did you say to a man who had known nothing but lies, pain, abuse, and the purest forms of terror; who had been broken and beaten in every possible manner until his spirit was inevitably crushed to a point of no return? There was nothing she could say

So, she did the only thing she could think of and hopped off the table.

He had glanced up as she approached, but that was the extent of his curiosity, eyes lowering back to the floor as she sat down beside him. A long silence stretched between them; though, it wasn't tense. In just a matter of hours, it seemed they had achieved the ability to share a comfortable silence, as if they were long-time friends. Something about him just put her at ease, and—somehow—she didn't feel the least bit irrational letting her guard down with him.

Initially, she didn't expect for him to speak at all, but when he did his voice matched his eyes: drained and dismal. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because I care," she answered evenly.

He was quiet a moment. "Why? No one else does."

"Are we talking the people here or before you were admitted?"

Silence.

Her eyes lowered, weighing her next words carefully. "Depression is a hard concept for a lot of people to understand. Most think it's something that the person can get over with time, but that's not always the case. They say things like 'you have nothing to be depressed about' or 'get over it', but it's not that simple. Some people get that, but not enough."

He didn't say anything, but she could sense he was listening.

She continued, "It sucks, for lack of better words. People are judgmental and quick to jump to conclusions, and rather than helping they just drag you down more. It turns into a chore just getting out of bed in the morning—a dead weight on your soul you just can't shake, no matter how hard you try." Lifting her hand, she placed it on his shoulder. "But somehow you managed to shake it long enough to save my life on multiple occasions, and _that_ is strength. You survived all this shit. You're still here. That has to count for something."

"If I'd had it my way, I wouldn't be."

"I know," she said quietly, "but I'm glad you are. Truly."

He didn't reply for a long time, seeming strangely troubled as he stared down at the carpet. "Why?"

Lip poking out, she shrugged. "I have a soft spot for green-eyed lunatics."

The corners of her lips twitched when she saw him blink, and he was lifting his head to look at her at last. She just offered a good-natured smile in return. For what felt like forever, he just stared at her, as though she were some sort of complex puzzle. Then finally, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards the smallest degree, barely noticeable, but it was there, and in turn her smile grew, exposing her teeth as she emitted a soft giggle. She gave him a gentle nudge with her shoulder as he looked back down once more, but perhaps with a bit less gloom.

"We're a team now, remember? Friends don't leave each other behind."

His voice was dry. "You make friends with lunatics often?"

She scoffed, "Dude, you attacked Chris Walker to get him away from me, and then I did the same thing. That makes us freaking friends."

Again, he looked at her.

"Oh yeah. You're stuck with me, so get ready," she said.

This time, it was his turn to release a small scoff. "Should've lit myself on fire instead of the room."

"Funny. You're a funny guy."

Her lips curved in a smirk as he rolled his eyes, and then he was releasing a weary sigh before rising to a stand. "If you're done doing whatever it was you were doing in that book of yours, we should keep moving."

"Fine… but only if we talk along the way."

She heard him emit a tedious sigh as they reentered the hall. "About _what_?"

"What's your full name?"

He made a face down at her. "Seriously?"

"As your new best friend, it's my job to know you on an intimate level. So, come on. Let's have it."

Another exhale emanated from deep within his throat. "There's something wrong with you..." The statement was more tired than anything, like a father talking to his relentlessly energetic toddler.

"Is Theo short for Theodore?"

" _No_. It's just Theo." He rolled his eyes. "Theo Mason Hunt," he concluded reluctantly.

"Aurora Rose Labelle." She offered her hand, but he didn't shake, merely shooting her another withering look.

Chuckling, she gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. "You don't want to like me, but you do, and that frustrates you."

"You're very confident," he replied with a monotonous sarcasm.

"In my field of work, I have to be. How do you think I got the balls to come here?"

"That's not balls. That's stupidity."

"See? That's what friends do. They let each other know when the other is a dumbass. We're already getting good at this."

He rolled his eyes again. "Are you always this... enthusiastic?"

"Only when I'm trapped in abandoned asylums overrun by killer psychiatric patients."

He said nothing, hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Before long, she realized they were heading towards the baths, having noticed he seemed to be following the signs for the past five minutes or so. Why they were heading there, she didn't know, but she assumed it was another shortcut he knew about. When they actually reached the hall leading to their destination, though, they found it barricaded with multiple shelves tipped diagonally against the wall, leaving nothing but a small opening to crawl through.

Sighing, he looked back at her and made a vague motion towards the hole. "Ladies first."

"Why, so you can stare at my ass?"

The look he gave her could have challenged the flattest object on earth, and she couldn't contain the small burst of laughter that escaped her lips. Getting down on the floor, she crawled through the gap on her belly, but she barely made it three inches in before the sound of chains made her stop dead.

From her position on the floor, she saw Theo's legs turn towards the noise, and then he was dropping down to one knee so he could look in at her. "Go. I'll lure him off."

Her eyes widened, speaking in an alarmed whisper: "What? No—"

"I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing. I'll catch up." He pointed at her. "Do _not_ follow me."

"No!" She tried grabbing his pant leg as he stood, but the tight space prevented the movement necessary, and before she could stop him he was stepping out of her reach. "Theo, no!" she whispered frantically.

He ran down hall, and as he passed the doorway she heard Walker start after him.

"Theo!"

"Trust me! Go!" he called back to her, before taking a sharp right and disappearing from sight, Walker hot on his tail.

"Fucking idiot." If he thought she was going to stay put that was his problem. _Fuck this._ Rolling onto her back, she moved to scoot her way from the crawlspace—when a scuffling caused her head to snap behind her, only to receive a deep startle at the sight of a gnarled face crawling straight towards her like a demon straight out of hell. A startled scream had escaped her throat when the madman grabbed her by the wrists, and before she could prevent it she was being dragged back through the crawlspace like a mouse and trapdoor spider.

The limited space prevented her from doing much to defend herself, and she was left defenseless as she was dragged out on the other side of the barricade. She'd been ready to throw her knee back into his face the second her legs were out in the open, but it seemed her captor saw this coming in advance, because before she had a chance to so much as lift her leg his fist had delivered a brutal hit to the side of her head, causing it to snap harshly to the side. The cranial blow left her in a daze, vision spinning, and she felt herself being dragged once more.

* * *

Theo's legs carried him at an impressive sprint as he looped around the hall back towards where the crawlspace was, having managed to gain some ground between himself and the hell beast in his pursuit. It came as an unexpected but relieving surprise to him that Aurora had not attempted to follow—that she had actually listened.

Readying himself, he counted each step in his head as he reentered the hall leading to the barricade, the sound of Walker's thunderous footsteps only egging him to run faster. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, THREE. Dropping down, his body slid, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Walker make a lunge for him, but he was faster. Knowing better than to look back, he quickly crawled through the makeshift tunnel to the sound of Walker's bellows behind him, wasting no time in getting to his feet the second there was enough space to do so.

Turning, he watched Walker charge off through the small spaces between the lockers and heavy shelving making up the barricade, and he finally released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Aurora." Head turning, he frowned a little when he received no answer. "Aurora?" Immediately, his heart fell straight into his stomach when he was met with silence. "Oh no…" Picking up a panicked sprint, he entered the bathroom—and his blood froze solid in his veins when he was greeted with the sight of a patient holding Aurora's head underwater in one of the tubs.

" _NO!_ " he roared.

His vision flashed red.

The patient pinning her barely had time to lift his head before Theo's hand was seizing him by the throat and throwing him down to the floor with such brutality that his head bounced off the tile. His eyes were alight with a murderous rage, lips pulled back in a snarl, jumping the other man when he went to get up. With a viciousness that could have rivaled a demon, he sent his fist into the inmate's face, and there was a sickening crunch. Again and again, he delivered blow after blow until the man under him was nothing but a limp, bloodied mess, eyes open and rolled back with a horribly dislocated jaw, but it wasn't enough. Grabbing him by the head and jaw, he gave a sharp twist to confirm the kill.

Chest heaving, he looked up to where Aurora was slouched against the tub, having not moved at all. Abandoning his victim, he scrambled over to her, lifting her head out of the water. She was lifeless in his arms, silent panic flooding his eyes as he stared down at her in horror.

"No, no, no!" Laying her down gently on the cold tile, he checked her pulse, only to realize she wasn't breathing. In a state of desperation, he tried shaking her. "Aurora!"

No response.

Calm down. He needed to calm down. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to take in a deep breath, and he pinched her nose prior to leaning down and covering her mouth with his. After a few breaths, he placed one hand on top of the other against her chest and began pumping, counting each downward thrust in his head, but despite his efforts she continued to show no response.

"Come on!" he growled, as he resumed his efforts. "Damn it, come on! Don't you _dare_ die on me, you crazy bitch!"

Then suddenly, as he was pumping her chest, she abruptly jerked to life, causing him to pull away sharply as she fell into a violent coughing fit. His heart stopped.

"That's it," he barely managed, whilst gently pushing back a few pieces of her dark locks that were sticking to her face. "That's it. Good girl..." His eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and relief as he watched her come back to life, and he gently helped her sit up, supporting her as she heaved and gasped for air. "I got you," he whispered.

As she continued to cough, he gave her back a hearty pat to help clear the rest of the water out of her lungs, and she promptly collapsed against him, exhausted. He barely registered the feeling of her head against his chest, body feeling numb. His mind was racing in time with his rapid heartbeat, flooding his veins with adrenaline. Eyes closing, his teeth clenched a bit as he tried to calm himself, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, but it still quavered with his nerves.

"Yeah… we're totally friends," she uttered quietly.

The statement actually summoned the briefest of laughs from him; though, it sounded more like a breathy sob than anything. He was silent for a long moment after that, unable to find his words, but as the rapid thudding of his heart slowed the reality of what had just happened hit him full-on, and he winced.

"I'm sorry I had to—"

"If you're about to apologize for giving me CPR, I'll punch you in the face."

He silenced.

Finally, having regained her breath, she lifted her head off his chest to look up at him, almost smiling at the way he stared back at her like a deer in headlights. With a faint shake of her head, she lifted her hand. Placing it on the scarred side of his face, she pulled his head towards her as she placed a harmless kiss on his smooth cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

The light jest in her tone left him at a loss for words for the billionth time since meeting her, the good-humored smile dancing across her lips only fuelling his incredulity. She'd almost just died, and she was smiling. It wasn't human.

"For the record, I don't usually get caught. I think you're throwing me off."

He stared at her. " _What?_ "

"Yep. I blame you."

Scoffing, he shook his head. "You know, I think I had _less_ problems before having to save your ass every ten minutes was added to the list."

She smiled. "You must love me."

The startled expression that flashed through his eyes was enough to make her laugh. "Relax, doofus." She nicked his chin. "I'm just messing with you."

A few minutes passed with neither of them making any move to get up, and in time she could feel her eyes starting to grow heavy. On top of being a step beyond drained, she was beginning to get a chill from the water soaking the majority of her clothes and hair. The cold tile wasn't helping any, either, and upon glancing up she could see he was feeling it as well.

"When was the last time you slept?"

He shrugged. "Don't really keep track."

"Days?"

Quiet. It was enough of an answer.

"You need to sleep, Theo, or it's going to start effecting you… both physically and mentally."

"Aurora, I've been living like this for years," he said tiredly. "I'm fine."

"Those two sentences clash with each other so hard, it physically hurt me to hear it."

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes, but then he was sighing. "Can you walk? We should keep moving."

"Yeah." Pushing herself off him, she sat up a bit straighter, moving slow as she came to a stand. He rose with her, ready to catch her if the need be.

Their journey continued in silence for the next fifteen minutes or so, the only sound around them being the quiet pitter-patter of their footsteps. As they were walking, however, he noticed she had begun to shiver, arms wrapped around her upper body. The water had been ice cold, her clothes were still damp, and the drafty halls likely weren't helping any. She had dried off for the most part, but being wet for the past hour had left her chilled to the bone. Stopping again was the last thing he wanted to do, but if she got sick there wouldn't be much he could do to help her.

He released a quiet, resigned sigh. "Follow me."

She turned her head after him when he took a sudden right, following with mild wonder. "Where are we going?"

"You won't last an hour if you get sick. You need to warm up and dry off." Entering a corridor lined with doors on each side, he opened the first one to his left and looked back at her, motioning for her to enter.

She obeyed slowly and silently, looking around as he shut and locked the door behind them. By the looks of it, they were in a dorm. The room was small and dim, illuminated only by the ghostly glow of the moonlight streaming in through the fogged window, and the only furniture was a single, twin-sized bed wedged into the corner. At least it was clean, which was saying something considering the filth that seemed to coat every inch of this place. Sighing, she shrugged off her jacket, hugging herself as the cool air hit the bare skin of her arms.

Theo approached her. "You should rest while you can." Leaning over, he pulled back the covers.

Looking up at him, she turned her head down to the bed, and she stepped forward after a moment's contemplation, laying down slowly. Once she'd found a comfortable position, she was returning her gaze to him. "What about you?"

"I'll just take the floor." He draped the blanket over her.

"Aren't there any rooms with two beds?"

"Not in this wing."

She was quiet.

"It's not a big deal," he said. "This wouldn't be my first time sleeping on the floor. At least this one's clean." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a halfhearted attempt at light humor, but that was it.

"Theo." Her voice had dropped to a blunt note. "Shut up."

He frowned.

Twisting around, she pulled back the covers and patted the spot behind her.

He stared. "...What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just..." She patted the spot again.

Realizing what she wanted him to do, an uneasy expression fell across his features. "I'm fine. Like I said, it's not my first time—"

"Theo." Her eyes shifted up to him from under her eyelashes, tone leaving absolutely zero room for argument. "Stop acting like a virgin and get in the damn bed."

He silenced.

"Besides, I'm freezing my tits off, and you're a walking furnace. Now stop hogging all your body heat and give it to me instead of the floor."

Not to her surprise, he didn't budge, looking stuck as he awkwardly glanced around as if searching for an escape route. The sight was humorous, and she couldn't help but emit a quiet giggle in his expense.

"You look like the awkward teenage boy at the school dance."

The way he regarded at her was foreboding, but the menacing guise was ineffective, instead earning yet another small smile from her as she patted the spot next to her once more. It took him a few more seconds of juggling his options, but then he was approaching the bed.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" he muttered.

"I'm not letting you sit on the hard floor while I'm in a warm bed. I'm a private detective, not the Queen of England."

She made a little more room for him as he, albeit awkwardly, made his way between her and the wall, and it didn't escape her attention how he flinched whenever he brushed up against her. Smiling, she shook her head.

"Theo, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never been in the same bed as a woman."

He shot the back of her head an unappreciative scowl. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

Her smirk lengthened at his slightly biting tone. "Relax, handsome." Lifting her arm, she reached behind her, and he stared at her hand with an unsureness of what to do.

"What?"

"Give me your hand, stupid."

He didn't move right away, but finally lifted his own hand, slowly placing it in hers when she wiggled her fingers expectantly. However, he was not prepared for her to pull his arm around her, tensing when she shifted backwards until her back was snugly pressed against his front.

She could sense he was on edge as she pulled the covers over them. _He's hopeless._ "Theo, for the love of God, _relax_. It's just for body heat. We're not naked." Of course, she knew his behavior was because he was still very unused to intimate contact—never mind with a woman—and probably felt extremely out of place. He was so unlike the other patients it was almost comical. "I can't sleep knowing you're lying on the hard floor while I'm in a bed that's perfectly big enough for the both of us. This isn't the Titanic."

His eyebrows drew together. "What?"

"You know, when Rose and Jack are in the frigid water, and instead of pulling Jack onto the door she was floating on she let him stay in the water and freeze to death?"

"Not a movie buff."

She sighed. "Well, same concept."

Silence.

"Besides, don't pretend like you're not enjoying the chance to spoon me."

He paused. Then at last, the smallest of grins was creeping its way onto his face, and a diminutive snort escaped him. The sound beckoned a smile from her as well, giggling quietly, and she felt him relax a little against her back, the muscles in his core loosening.

It was an alien sensation, one he thought he would never feel again, and it was triggering all his senses at once. Somehow, in spite of everything they had been through she still smelled like traces of lilac, body warm and soft. She felt so small and frail in his arms, even though her combat skills proved she was no such thing. Vicious as she was gentle, she was a force to be reckoned with, fearless and always prepared to fight no matter who the enemy was. Independent, free, and fiercely beautiful, she could have any life she wanted, but she was here, risking a fate worse than death to fight for the freedom of a bunch of forgotten lunatics. It made no sense to him. What he did know is that she was the first thing that had mattered to him for as long as he could remember, and that was reason enough to protect her with the life he was previously so eager to throw away.

It was in a matter of minutes that the lack of sleep he'd had was suddenly hitting him full-force as their combined body heat formed a warm cocoon around them, eyes growing heavier and heavier. In spite of his reluctance to welcome sleep, he was unable to fight the exhaustion, and the next thing he remembered was the smell of lilac before black consumed his vision.

* * *

Aurora awoke to the feeling of her heart all but leap from her chest when she was abruptly startled awake by a ragged gasp. Sitting bolt upright, her head turned about in a groggy confusion before looking down at Theo beside her. He was laying on his back, asphyxiating, with a panicked terror lighting up his widened eyes. Her lips parted as she watched him, and she was moving before her mind could catch up with her body.

"Hey, hey…" Instinctively, she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Theo, easy. It was just a nightmare." It was then she noticed he seemed to be paralyzed, terror shining bright in his features as he struggled to breathe. All she could do was continue her efforts to ease him down from his panic, shushing him softly as she ran her hand over his head. "Shhhhh, shh-shh-shh…. It was just a nightmare." Her hand made soothing circles on his chest. "It was just a nightmare. You're okay. Deep breaths. Deep breaths…"

It took a couple more minutes, but he finally started to calm down with the help of her soft voice, and his hands came up to cover his face, rubbing at his eyes with a groan. She watched him with softened, aware eyes, the document on the Walrider flashing through her memory. _The sleeper wakes terrified, paralyzed, and asphyxiating…._ But this wasn't the Walrider, because it wasn't a demon. Not a real one—but the demons plaguing the patients' subconscious were all too real.

Her eyes softened at the fatigue weighing heavily on his features. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, this wasn't something he was unused to. "I got something that might help you sleep. Found it in the infirmary."

But he just shook his head. "It wouldn't matter."

"Theo, you look exhausted. You haven't slept in days."

He was quiet.

"Hey." Cupping his chin in her finger, she gently tilted his head up, urging him to meet her eyes. "I know you don't want to... and I get why... but you need to try and sleep, hun." She stroked her thumb over his scarred cheek, watching as he fought sleep where he sat, eyes growing increasingly heavy as he leaned his head into her hand. "You're not alone this time. I'm here, and I'm real. If you have a nightmare, I'll be right here when you wake up. Okay?"

The way he was looking at her clearly projected the exhaustion he felt, and when he spoke his voice harbored a weary defeat. " _Why_ are you doing this?"

"Everyone needs someone to take care of them. No one's ever taken care of you. I can't imagine how that feels."

"It's not your problem."

She made a face. "It kind of is."

" _Why?_ "

"Um, because we're friends? I take care of my friends." Laying back down, she reached up and tugged at his collar. "Now lie down before I knock you out."

Sighing, he reluctantly did as told, pausing when he felt her hands gently pulling him towards her. Not sure what to do, he moved with her, a bit tense.

"Relax, Theo."

Slowly, undecidedly, he allowed his body to relax against her side, but in this position the only place to comfortably rest his head down was atop her breasts. Though, when he felt her hand on the back of his head, he tentatively allowed it to lower down, but not before casting one last, unsure glance up at her first.

Aurora resisted the urge to shake her head as she cradled his head with one hand while the other rubbed soothing paths up and down his back. At one point, he had hesitantly draped his arm over her torso so it wasn't awkwardly folded at his side. At that moment, she was the only thing that made him feel grounded.

"It'll get better with time. You'll see."

He said nothing, eyes closed. Shame burned through him at the fact she had witnessed one of his night terrors, but the feeling of her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp, soon drew his mind elsewhere. Her touch helped him focus on something other than the screams and images of scalpels that persistently flashed through his mind, relishing the sensation of her hand making slow paths up and down his back. By some miracle, he actually managed to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **From vicious Rottweiler to timid puppy, Theo is stealing our hearts xD Hope y'all enjoyed. R &R and I'll have the next chapter up asap.**


	15. Close

**Blackfoot:** Thank you so much! Glad you like the character developments. I'm loving expanding on Pyro's character with Aurora, and I'm thankful no one seems to mind the slow-moving progression in their relationship. To me, it's important to build things up, so it's a relief my readers don't seem bored. More to come soon!

 **Akira-Hayama:** More protective Theo to come! As for trusting Aurora, I think he's just now starting to realize how much he has come to trust her, and it's only fuelling his determination to keep her out of harm's way. As for the plot taking a turn for romance... you'll just have to read to see if or how that plays out ;)

 **Guest:** Haha glad you liked that x) Double suspense is my favorite to write. Theo definitely has no confidence, but Aurora's working on that, slowly but surely.

 **Storm:** That's one of my favorite lines by her, so I'm thrilled to know others loved it, too.

* * *

 **Chapter#15: Close**

* * *

She awoke sometime in the night to the weight of his head nestled against her breasts, arm hugging her near even in a deep slumber, still sound asleep. Seeing how peaceful he looked, she didn't have the heart to wake him right away. Releasing a quiet sigh, she looked to the clock on wall. It was one in the morning. The sun would be rising in a few hours.

Her head turned back down to the sleeping man beside her. Mount Massive undoubtedly housed a population of monsters within its walls, but not him. He wasn't one of them. Somehow, she just knew. He was one of the good ones, and she would protect him with her life. _Not this one. They can't have this one._ As she traced light circles on his back with her nails, she felt him stir with a soft sigh, brow furrowing the slightest bit.

"Aurora?" he murmured, voice muffled and groggy against her shirt.

"Mmm?"

Pause. "We should keep moving..."

She fought back another sigh. This rest, however brief, had been a nice reprieve from the chaos awaiting them outside, and he was so warm. Moving had dropped pretty low on her list, but they had work to do, and sitting idle in a place like Mount Massive was far from wise.

"Okay." It didn't escape her notice how he didn't move right away, either, and she couldn't stifle a small snort of laughter.

He sighed. "Fuck..." Slowly, halfheartedly, he pushed himself up with his arms.

She watched him shift into a sitting position, looking nothing short of groggy as he reached up to push his hand back through his muddled hair, eye still heavy with sleep. For the first few moments, she remained where she was, eyes scanning him over in thoughtful observation. Setting the scars aside, he was strangely handsome in his own way. In truth, she had begun to only see the human half of his face whenever she was talking to or looking at him, because she had trained herself to keep eye contact with his left eye, considering the other was blinded.

Despite his countenance being consistently weighed down by his depression, his features harbored an odd desirability, such as the warm olive green of his good eye, and the carved edge of his jawline. At one point, he had likely been a reasonably attractive man before Murkoff got their hands on him. If he'd ever had any variety of confidence, it was now nonexistent, the way he had reacted when she touched his scars concluding such. His entire life, from what she had gathered, had been a constant spiral of pain and misery, but even so—even after receiving nothing but cruelty, agony, and crippling depression—he was helping her. He hadn't tried to kill her. He hadn't tried to rape her. Even at first, when she did nothing but argue with and irritate him, he had protected her without question or requirement.

Her eyes had saddened without her realizing it, as she watched him from her spot on the bed. This man deserved all the happiness in the world, and all the world had done is spit in his face and run him into the ground over and over again.

"Theo."

As his head turned, she was reaching for him. Her hand met the unscathed side of his face, and she guided his head towards her, where she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his scarred cheek. As expected, he tensed, and he was left faltering after she pulled away, however brief the gesture was.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He blinking dumbly. "For…?"

"Everything. Just…" Emitting a quiet sigh, her eyes locked with his. "Thank you."

He stared at her. "…Okay…. You're welcome… I guess."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips whilst reaching up and combing her fingers through his hair to tame the pieces that were sticking out. "Ready to have some more fun?"

He scoffed. "Ecstatic."

"That's the spirit." She scooted off the bed.

* * *

"So…" he began, ducking through a hole in the wall as he followed her in, "you're like a private detective?"

"Yes. Murkoff has been my main priority for the past three years. The second I was tipped off about this place… well, there was no way I wasn't going to come. This is the biggest scoop I've gotten since I started the investigation. It may even be what finally destroys it."

They reentered the hall once more.

"So, this is literally what you do for a living. You go places no one in their right mind would ever go to."

"I try to focus on the people I'm helping in the process." She shrugged, glancing up at him. "Seeing the people you save start their life over… regaining peace after living in fear for so long…. I wouldn't trade that feeling for the world."

He was quiet a moment. "How many of these missions have you been on?"

"In total, I've been on about twelve high-risk missions… though, Mount Massive has turned out to be the most… interesting."

"Fucked up. The words you're looking for are 'fucked up'."

"It's got its upsides."

The look he gave her was that of skepticism. "Such as?"

The small, cunning smile she sent him from the corner of her eye first caused confusion to wash over his features, frowning the slightest bit, but then all at once his expression was going blank as he realized she was referring to him as said upside. This realization left him momentarily lost for words, a strange fluster consuming his senses; though, he hid it well, promptly returning his gaze forward so she wouldn't be able to detect the stagger in his eyes.

" _There they are!"_

They spun around at once to be met with the sight of a group of four men running in their direction, armed with what appeared to be bats festooned with nails. Aurora immediately drew her blades in preparation to fight, but he was grabbing her by the arm and dragging her in the opposite direction the next second.

"Come on!" he snapped.

Glancing back one last time, she ultimately backed down—if begrudgingly—and followed his lead.

" _You can't hide!"_ one shouted after them.

" _He can't protect you, kitty cat!"_

"I hope you have an idea," she muttered as they ran.

"We can lose them this w—fuck!"

She nearly slammed into his back when he came to an abrupt halt after taking a right, where a door was blocked by a large pile of beds and lockers. It didn't take him long to decide on an alternate route, however, darting sharply to the left down the opposite hall where another gated door stood at its end.

It was locked.

"Damn!" He sent his foot into it in attempt to break it open, but to no avail, merely causing it to rattle loudly with the blow.

" _This way!"_

Their heads turned to where one of the maniacs had appeared at the end of the hall, and not seconds later the other three were appearing at his sides. Gritting his teeth, Theo suddenly looked to his right when he felt a light breeze hit his back, and he paused. Outside, a long stretch of roof extended across the courtyard, accessible from their level.

"This way!"

Aurora's head had turned to him just as he threw the window open, hand lifting to shield her face when a gust of wind blew in. Raindrops slapped her in the face like chilled bullets, instantly dampening any skin they touched, and before she could react Theo was jumping down into the roof below. It wasn't a long drop—maybe two or three feet—and in spite of the weather she was following after him with little to no hesitation. The second her feet hit the roof panels, he was pushing her ahead of him, and they were running. The flattest part of the roof was narrow, requiring them to run one behind the other, and she had to keep her eyes mostly down to avoid slipping on the edge.

The rain had started to pour in buckets, making it nearly impossible to see, and she barely saw the gap in the roof ahead in time, taking a leap the last second. As she landed, her head turned over her shoulder to ensure Theo had made it over, just in time to see him make the jump. He managed to make it over, but the roofing had grown slick from the rain, and his feet slipped from underneath him with the landing. He fell hard on his stomach with a grunt, but before he could so much as attempt to push himself back up there was a grating sound as the aged roof panels dislodged with impact, giving way from beneath him, and he was sliding down with them.

"Theo!" Aurora tried rushing to his rescue, but it was no use, and he fell a good four stories over the edge into the water below with a large splash. " _Theo!_ "

Her head snapped back up at a voice shouting to see their pursuers had caught up and were gaining on her. Left with no choice, she was forced to keep running. She could barely see, hair sticking to her face and clouding her vision as she ran with only hope that she wouldn't trip over something or run out of roof. Unfortunately, her runway had to come to an end at some point, and it did at that moment. She had about thirty feet left of roof before she would be forced to either jump or turn and fight, but her sharp sight pointed something out to her: a wall on the other side. At the top of said wall was a chain-link fence, which appeared to have been torn open. If she had any luck, there would be something down below she could use as a booster to jump up to the hole in the fence. It was the safest option, for fighting a gang of lunatics armed with various weapons atop a roof slick with rain wasn't very high on her bucket list.

Counting her steps in her head, she braced herself and took the leap the moment her foot connected with the roof's edge. As weightlessness consumed her body, she calculated her landing with expert precision, ducking in a roll the moment her feet made contact with the cement. Her body had rolled forward in a summersault to prevent shock to her joints, and in the same smooth motion she was back on her feet and running towards the stack of palettes against the wall, scaling them with catlike grace as she leapt up and grabbed hold of the wall's ledge. Behind her, she could hear the sound of her adversaries snarling dark oaths in her wake.

" _Slippery little whore!"_

" _If we don't get you, the Walrider will!"_

She paid them no mind, already picking up a jog once more as she searched for a route back where she had come. Her heart was racing as her legs carried her swiftly across the cobblestone, running through an open door in the gate. She had to find Theo, but he had fallen on the other side of the fence. It didn't take her long to reach it, cutting through the overgrown lawn of the courtyard. A few patients milled about the area, but none had made any attempt to chase her, either sitting huddled against walls or running past her while showing little to no interest in her presence. The most reaction she received were a few curious stares, but thankfully there were more frightened men here than hostile.

Grabbing a hold of the fence, she began to climb, squinting against the rain and whipping wind as she swung her legs over the top. She took care to scan over her surroundings before dropping back down to the ground. The thud of her boots was soundless against the deafening downpour and howling wind, and because of this the approach of a great danger flew completely under her radar.

"Little pig!"

Her eyes flew wide, straightening sharply as her head snapped over her shoulder, barely catching a glimpse of him charging at her through the rain before she was bolting away at a speed to rival an Olympic runner. She could only prey her feet didn't get caught on any roots or, God forbid, bodies as she wove her way through the maze of trees and shrubbery, putting as many obstacles between her and Walker as possible.

She vaulted over a bench, the long grass whipping against her legs as she approached a large gazebo. It was then a light caught her eye, dim but visible, and she found herself running towards it. She could hear him behind her, her heart racing in her chest as she entered an outdoor hallway with fencing on either side. If it hadn't been for the fact it was lit up, she would have missed the hole in the wall completely. It lead back into the asylum, but there was no way Walker would be able to fit through. _Please, God, don't let him get Theo._ She made a run for the hold—but the world was against her in that moment, as her foot caught on a piece of upturned concrete, and the next thing she knew she was making painful, clumsy contact with the wet pavement. The next second, Walker was upon her, and she released a piercing scream when his hand closed around her ankle, nearly crushing it in his grip as he hoisted her into the air upside-down.

In spite of the terror flooding her veins, a fierce fire flashed through her eyes as she glared up into his bloodshot eyes, lips pulling back in a snarl when he sneered at her. However, as he was reaching forward with his other hand to finish her off, a decent-sized rock suddenly collided with the side of his head. Releasing an infuriated roar, he dropped her and turned sharply in search of the person who had thrown the rock. Seizing the opportunity, she scrambled to her feet and dove for the hole just as he turned back to finish the kill before going after his assaulter.

The thunderous echoes of his enraged roar followed after her as she found herself in a long, vacant hall to what looked like a maintenance wing of sorts. Panting, she lowered her body down to peer back through the hole in time to see Walker charge in the opposite direction, likely to pursue the person who had thrown the rock. Eyes sliding shut, she collapsed back against the wall, breasts heaving—only for her head to suddenly snap up when she heard someone emit a sharpened curse through a crack of thunder, and by the sound of it Walker wasn't far behind. Eyebrows drawing together, she peered through the hole once more—only for her eyes to widen at the sight of a pair of legs running straight towards the hole. She scooted out of the way hastily as the person dropped down in a slide, causing her to release a startled yelp.

Walker's roar could have shaken the walls, but there was no way of him getting through, so he charged off to take out his rage on another poor soul. Blinking, her attention was brought back down to the man at her feet as they pushed themselves up into a sitting position—and her heart stopped dead in her chest.

"THEO!"

She all but tackled him, making him grunt as she wrapped herself around him, nearly knocking him backwards. He was soaked, but so was she, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a bear hug as she buried her face into his neck.

He was left momentarily staggered by her reaction, but it wasn't long after that a foreign warmth was flooding his body, despite the fact he was chilled to the bone. The feeling of her clinging to him as if life itself depended on it left him breathless, and he was returning her embrace before he fully realized it, holding her tight.

"Are you alright?" he finally managed.

Rather than receiving an answer, he both heard and felt her release a small whimper against his neck. Fear was not something she had displayed before, so to see her so shaken left him at a momentary loss at what to do, his lack of experience dealing with emotional women making itself apparent instantly. _Do something, you fucking moron._ It took him a moment to gather the courage, but then lifted his hand to gently rub her back, shushing her soothingly.

"It's alright," he uttered softly.

After a couple minutes, she finally removed her face from his neck to look into his eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders, their faces a mere inch apart, and in spite of how his nerves prickled at how close they were he was unable to tear his gaze from hers.

Even when she had embraced him in the office, their faces had not felt this close, and he quickly became lost in her eyes, drowning within their hazel-green depths and noticing the lighter hues of gold that flecked them for the first time. A couple strands of hair stuck to her face like miniature black rivers, the moisture from the rain collecting on her pale skin like dew and trailing from her full lips down to her chin. Lord help him, she was so _beautiful_ ….

As Aurora felt the racing of her heart gradually slow, she took his face in her hands, eyes drilling into his. " _Stop_ getting killed every time you try saving me."

The way he was looking at her in that moment took her breath away. She'd received many admiring stares in the past, but nothing like the way he was looking at her now—like he wouldn't so much as blink if the world suddenly crumbled down around them. His gaze held a burning want she had never seen before, containing a naked desire and burning admiration that left her paralyzed and uneasy—but not in a way that had her searching for an escape. But seized her attention the most was that he wasn't looking at her body—but at her. Although hazy from the daze he seemed to be in, his eyes never travelled lower than her lips, and, hilariously, it left her feeling more naked than not.

Unable to silence the sudden butterflies in her stomach, she hugged him again, if just to break the progressively intensifying stare-off threatening to set her on fire. She almost instantly felt her heart rate slow when he held her back, and her eyes slid shut as she released a silent breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

* * *

Theo stood watch as she picked the lock to the office, glancing back at her when he heard the lock give way, and she nodded over her shoulder to signal she was in. He pulled the door shut, taking extra measure to pull the blinds shut as Aurora walked over to a couple lockers standing against the wall. Inside one, she found a black T-shirt that must have belonged to one of the guards. Pulling it off the hanger, she held it up to inspect its full size before turning to Theo and handing it off to him.

"This looks about your size. It'll be a hell of a lot more comfortable than stiff, damp scrubs."

He took it slowly. Looking down at it, he felt the fabric between his fingers, glancing back up when she set down a pair of mildly worn-out work boots and socks on the desk beside him.

"Put these on. It's a miracle you haven't mortally wounded your feet already."

He picked up a boot, inspecting it skeptically, and he looked up again when he heard her shuffling around. She pulled out a couple drawers, fingering through the files inside.

His eyes lowered. "Aurora."

"Yeah?" She looked up, but he wasn't looking at her, the expression on his face vaguely grim as he stared off to the side.

"Please turn around."

The glint in her eyes grew knowing, and she turned to face him fully. "Theo—"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Sighing, she held her hands up. "Okay." Without further argument, she turned her back to him.

He glanced at her to ensure she had indeed turned around before setting the shirt on the desk, and he crossed his arms over his torso, gripping the hem of the scrubs and pulling them over his head.

Aurora pulled out another folder, fighting the urge to turn back around as she opened it and flipped through a few pages, but the temptation was too great. Subtly turning her body just a couple degrees so she could steal a glance at him from the corner of her eye, she tentatively allowed her eyes to travel upwards—only to stop as he tossed the scrubs aside.

Physically, he was built of strong, lean muscle, if a bit on the thin side—likely due to substantial, perpetual stress and improper nutrition. He wasn't as thin as some of the patients she had seen, but it wouldn't hurt him to gain a few pounds of healthy fat and muscle. Like his arms and face, his torso bore evidence of Murkoff's cruelties. A long scar stretched all the way from his left shoulder around his side, ending right above the angled v of his hip, dark against his pale skin.

When he turned around to pick up the T-shirt, his back was exposed to her fully, and her lips parted at the sheer number of scars that riddled his skin. In the center of each web-like scar, there was a dark center, and she realized that was where the conduits had been attached while he was undergoing Murkoff's so-called "therapy". _What did those monsters do to him?_

He pulled the shirt over his head, and she quickly turned back before he realized she was watching him, glancing to her left as he appeared at her side a moment later.

"We need to keep moving."

She looked up at him—when a distinct, ghostly sound caused her to go rigid, blood freezing solid in her veins. Beside her, Theo's eyes had widened, and his head was snapping towards the door. Before she had time to react, he had taken her by the hand, throwing the door open as he lead her around the corner. Within seconds, the Walrider was in their pursuit.

"Theo!"

"Just follow me, and don't stop running!"

Leading her down the hall, he threw open a door labelled STAIRWELL and began scaling the flight two steps at a time. One, two, three flights later he was throwing the gated door aside, pulling her through without pause.

"Where are we going?" she shouted.

"The prison block! There will be a decontamination chamber we can go through!"

Her head snapped behind her at the telltale sound of the bionic phantom quickly gaining ground on them. They turned another sharp corner, his hand keeping a firm grip on hers as he led her through the zigzagging halls. Then at last, whipping around the corner, they were arriving at the doors of the chamber—except it did not open upon their arrival.

"It's not activated!"

"Fuck!" His head snapped over his shoulder.

"I can unlock it—"

"No time!" Seizing her arm once more, he yanked her straight down the hall ahead just as the Walrider was upon them, dodging its grasp by a hair.

Aurora felt her heart skip a beat as those clawed hands reached out for her, eyeless face drawing mere inches from hers as they passed. It had been a long time since she had felt her blood freeze at the sight of an enemy—since she had felt her heart beating so rapidly in her chest that it felt as if it would burst from her ribcage. This was not something that could be fought off. Their only choices were to run or hide, but she wasn't even sure they could do that. The Walrider didn't grow tired from a lengthy chase, but stamina would only get her and Theo so far.

As he took a sharp left at the end of the hall, it came to her realization that they were heading in a huge circle. "Theo, why are we running in a circle?" she exclaimed.

"Just trust me!"

So she did—just like that. As they were nearing the end of the hall, however, she didn't expect him to suddenly drop down behind a couple vending machines, yanking her down sharply beside him so abruptly she nearly lost her footing. Her mouth opened to speak as he pushed her as far back against the wall as she could go, and his hand promptly smothered her. Lifting his other, he pressed a finger to his lips, eyes like spears as they drilled into hers with a silent command for silence.

He must have been mad. The Walrider would surely find them here. Her body remained tense for the first few seconds, but when nothing happened her eyebrows gradually creased together. Keeping his back pressed against the soda machine, Theo peered around its edge with extreme caution, ducking back quickly and turning his head to her as she stared at him with awaiting eyes. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. If he spoke any louder, they risked detection.

"Okay. You still have that keycard?"

She nodded.

"It's not going to leave, so we're going to have to make a run for it."

" _How?_ " she whispered. "There's no way I'll have time to—"

"This hall bends in a complete circle. I'm going to lead it around while you get the door open." He gave her a meaningful look. "Just make sure it's open when I come back around."

Slowly, her lips parted, eyes widened with incredulity. He had to be kidding. " _No_ ," she whispered harshly. "Theo, no—"

"Do you have a better idea?"

She silenced, eyes widened as she stared at him at a loss. No. She didn't have a better plan. This was their only hope, but this wasn't Walker they were dealing with. This was the Walrider. Squeezing through small spaces and hiding in lockers or under beds wasn't an option. It was a miracle they had evaded it this time.

"I got this." Once again, he turned to peer around the machine's edge to ensure the Walrider was still where he could see it, drifting slowly back and forth at the end of the hall in search of them. It was like watching a wraithlike shark.

Aurora could feel her heart pounding. What was happening to her? It had been years since she had lost her composure like this. It was growing the point where she was having trouble breathing, the pressure in her chest only intensifying as she thought about what they were about to do. What if he tripped? What if the Walrider caught up to him? There were so many factors they weren't considering. What if it rounded back the other way and caught him off guard? There would be nothing she could do.

"Theo…" One hand pressed to her stomach, she reached out for him, grabbing onto his shirt as she tried to gain control of her racing heartbeat.

His head had turned at the feeling of her hand tugging at his shirt—only to pause when he saw her current state. Eyes growing sharp with alert, he faced her fully with a concerned frown. "Aurora, what is it...?" Lifting his hand, he placed it on her shoulder. "Hey. Aurora, look at me." Gently, he tilted her face up by her chin. "Look at me."

She did, and she felt her heart all but leap from her chest at the way he was looking at her.

"We can do this," he said. "Okay? We can do this."

Her eyes were stinging against the prickle of tears threatening to flood them. God, what was happening to her?

"We can do this. _You_ can do this… but we have to keep quiet. So I need you to slow your breathing." He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear so it wasn't hanging in her face. "Breathe. I won't let anything happen to you."

The way his fingers brushed against her cheek when he moved her hair sent a shiver running down her spine, but not in a way that was unpleasant, and the cause for her panic was suddenly hitting her like a slap to the face. _Oh no…._

"I need you to trust me," he said again. "Just get that door open and wait for me at the entrance. Do _not_ try coming after me."

Her eyes welled with fear, but she managed a faint nod. "Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise. But please, Theo… be careful."

"Survived this place this long." He attempted the smallest of smirks, but then he was breaking her gaze to look around the corner once more.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him shift into a readied crouch, like a panther preparing to charge its prey. Once he was ensured the Walrider was still within his line of sight, he looked back at her for one final time.

"Ready? Don't move until we're both out of sight."

She offered a single nod, having regained the majority of her composure as she prepared to run the second he was gone. Another fleeting glance around their hideout, and he was bolting from behind the vending machine with an impressive speed. The Walrider was instantly in his pursuit, flying around the corner after him and missing her completely.

The second the black fog was cleared, Aurora was running from her hiding spot and sprinting for the security office down the hall. Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out the keycard as she ran, not so much as pausing as she swiped it over the pad and all but barged through the door in her haste. Running across the room, she leapt over a dead security guard and slammed her palm down on the activation button.

 _Please work, please work, please work…._

Relief flooded her when the doors to the chamber came to life, and she hastily exited the office, coming to stand before the double-layered doors as they hissed open with her presence—though, she made no move to enter just yet. Turning, her eyes locked on the hall, heart pounding as she waited for him to appear back around the corner. _Come on, come on…._

Her heart had begun to sink with dread as the seconds ticked by—when he was suddenly darting around the corner like a bat out of hell, nearly tripping over in his haste to keep the minimal distance between him and the synthetic demon hot on his tail. Impulsively, she reached for him as he neared, grabbing him the second he was within her reach, and they simultaneously threw themselves into the chamber. They fell in a tangled heap to the floor as the doors slid shut in their wake, both hastily scrambling backwards when doors behind them opened as the faceless wraith glared in at them. As the doors slid shut, the pair collapsed onto their backs, indifferent to the startled patient down the hall that jumped upon their abrupt arrival.

They didn't move right away, chests heaving as they stared up at the ceiling. Beside her, Theo shook his head as he released a breath that almost made it to a small laugh, and he looked over at her.

"See?" he panted, still slightly short of breath. "Piece of cake." He flinched away when she abruptly smacked him, emitting a small sound of surprised protest. " _Why_ —"

She smacked him again, this time on the chest.

"What did I do?!" he snapped defensively, arm raising in a pitiful attempt to fend her off.

She just laid back with a huff, but she relented her assault, returning her stare to the ceiling once more.

* * *

 **Poor, abused Theo xD**

 **Some fluff, chase scenes, and protective Theo for your reading pleasure. As you read, Aurora is experiencing some technical difficulties with her feelings right about now, which Theo (a typical man) remains completely oblivious to xD**

 **I'd love to hear from more of you! Whether you have questions, comments, or suggestions, I'm all ears! Hope you all continue to enjoy. xoxo**


	16. Red Rain

**Hello, everyone! So, I've just recently moved to a new state, where I'm attending a college, so I've been super busy. Sorry for the long wait! Glad you guys are liking the relationship building between Theo and Aurora. I'm having a lot of fun writing the scenes between them. Enjoy the new chapter xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter#16: Red Rain**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You want to get out? It'll be quicker to cut through the center of the premises than to try and survive navigating through the building. Or would you rather continue running around in the dark with the Walrider?"

"You know, a simple 'this is a shortcut, Aurora' would have sufficed." She rolled her eyes.

"This is a shortcut, Aurora."

Scoffing, she shot his back a dry look. "Careful, handsome. You're giving sass to a girl who digs sarcasm." A smirk pulled across her lips as he all but jumped through the ceiling when she gave his ass a brief squeeze from behind, sauntering past him as he whipped around to face her in defense. "Don't start what you can't finish, slick."

"Just…" He held his hands up. "Follow me."

Her eyes followed him as he pulled open a door a little ways down the hall. The screech of rusted metal seemed to echo for miles in the empty hall, and moonlight poured in through the doorway, accompanied by a chilled, damp draft. _Well, this is inviting._

It opened up to an outdoor hallway constructed of chain link fence. The fog was so thick, she couldn't even see the bottom of the stairs. Staring down at the murky abyss, she turned her gaze up to him skeptically.

"Just stay close to me." He went ahead of her, descending the fragmenting steps.

Every sense in her body was at an all-time high as she followed after him. Their surroundings were eerily silent save for the faint whistle of the wind, and the soft scratching of dead leaves scraping across the cement. She stuck close to him as he led her down a second flight of stairs, her eyes intently focused on the courtyard beyond the fence.

"Are we entering a prison yard?"

"Yes. Just stay quiet and keep close."

After what felt like ten minutes, they came to a chain-link door at the end of the stairwell. It stood slightly ajar, creaking as Theo slowly pushed it open.

"I can't see anything with this fog."

He didn't say anything in immediate reply, and it hit her he was just as lost as she was. "…I think I know where to go. Just follow me."

Her head shook from side-to-side as she started after him. "You know, I've been through a lot of shit… seen a lot of fucked up things… but this place really takes the cake."

"Try living here."

Her eyes flickered up, softening as the weight of his words impacted her, and the guilt was eating away at her gut before she could stop it. "I'm sorry—"

A startled squeak broke from her lips as her foot caught onto a turned up root sticking up through the underbrush, and she found herself grabbing onto his arm to prevent painful contact with the ground. She had felt him catch her, hands seizing her by the sides and effectively bringing her fall to an immediate halt. Before she realized what had happened, she'd been pulled upright, holding onto his side and shoulder by reflex to keep her balance.

"I've seen men in here with missing limbs who trip less than you."

Rolling her eyes, she turned her head up to him sassily. "Don't act like you don't enjoy having me in your arms."

A scoff left him as she blew a piece of hair from her face out of annoyance, and her eyes veered downwards when he, albeit reservedly, offered her his hand. The way he averted her gaze when she looked up softened her heart, and with no hesitation she slipped her hand into his palm, interlocking her fingers with his. He was so introverted yet hardened at the same time—tiptoeing around her, yet always prepared to tear any man apart who dare threaten either of them. The way he had attacked that guard who had pointed the gun at her—shoving him up against the wall with a virile ferociousness fueled by pure protective instinct. And the way he had attacked that inmate in the baths…. A shiver ran down her spine at the memories.

Every now and then, she would hear footsteps rustling past in the distance, an occasional figure darting past through the fog. She tensed up on impulse when an inmate suddenly burst from the mist, running past them whilst snapping "get away from me"! It hadn't evaded her attention how Theo had instinctively put her behind him the second the other man appeared, not allowing her back out until he had completely disappeared from sight.

"Come on…"

They come to area that bestowed two sets of stairs: one to their left, and one to their right. "Where do these stairs lead?"

"Prison yard."

"Then why aren't we going _around_?"

"Because each yard is separated by fencing topped off with rows of barbed wire." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Unless you have extremely thick skin, I think our best bet is to cut through the yard manually."

She sighed. " _Why_ didn't I pack wire clippers…"

He pulled her along gently. "I won't let anyone near you. Just do what I tell you, and we'll be fine."

She gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't care how much training you have. You're a woman up against hundreds of mentally unstable men who haven't seen the opposite sex in years. Horny doesn't even begin to cover it."

"So you're not a mentally unstable, horny man?" She flashed a bubbly smile when he shot her a less than amused, flattened glance over his shoulder.

"Could you take this seriously? We are treading _extremely_ dangerous waters, here."

She held her hands up. Huffing, he looked back forward with a shake of his head, and he led her up the left staircase and through the door at the top. Everything in this place was fenced off, crafting rows of outdoor corridors that made her feel like she was weaving through a line at an amusement park. The fog seemed to thicken rather than thin as he lead her further and further into the prison's nadirs, and out of habit her free hand had come to hover over the baton at her hip. Chain link surrounded them at all sides. It seemed every corner they turned, another layer of the fencing greeted them. It was like a funhouse for the criminally insane.

"What's this?"

She came to immediate halt, as did Theo, his head making a sharp turn towards the unfamiliar voice. Before she could blink, he had shoved her behind him, and for good reason. On the opposite side of the fence stood an all-too-familiar, and equally unwelcomed, sight. It was the Twins, massive and naked, staring in at her with a sinister bloodlust and corrupt desire that made her skin crawl.

" _Hello, little mouse."_

" _It looks like she's made a friend."_

" _I would like to kill him."_

" _As would I."_

" _He looks… nervous."_

" _As he should."_

" _He thinks he can have her all to himself."_

" _So selfish."_

"Move." Theo began nudging her back, and they quickly made their way around the corner, where they picked up a jog down the next walkway. The first door they came to, he pulled it open and led her inside—only to receive a deep startle when a head flew passed and collided with the wall beside them, missing them by a hair.

"Shirt or skins, or fuck off!" a lisped voice snapped.

Aurora once again found herself being pushed behind his back as a borderline anorexic inmate slowly stalked towards them, and as he drew closer she realized he had no eyes. Theo backed up, moving around to the side as the emaciated man advanced on them like a predator stalking prey, menacing despite his lanky build.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Theo whipped around sharply when he felt Aurora being yanked from his grasp to see another inmate had seized her by the arm. A fierce fire had flashed through her eyes at being grabbed, and before her offender had any time to do anything else she had shoved him up against the wall whilst pressing one of her batons horizontally across his throat.

"Hands off, asshole."

Another inmate stalked forward. "A feisty one. What's a woman doing here?"

"Must be our lucky day," purred a third.

She'd removed her blades as the four men slowly closed in on them like a pack of wolves, as Theo pulled her back to his side the moment she had freed her arm.

"Where'd you find the girl?" asked the second, this time addressing Theo.

"And He's hogging her all to himself."

Theo's hand firmly pushed back against his chest when he drew too close. "Back off. She's no one's to take."

"She's on our turf. That makes her a trespasser, and trespassers don't get to walk free of charge."

"The only thing you'll be getting is a lot of pain if you don't back off." Theo growled. Stepping up to the offending inmate, staring him down with a silent ascendency that would send most tucking tail. He was only slightly taller than the man before him, but those few inches were just enough to make the inmate hesitate. "I'm only going to say this once." His gaze flickered to each of them, eyes promising death. "Let us through."

The patient closest to him took another step forward so their chests were now brushing. "Or what?"

Before Aurora could blink, Theo had snatched the gun from her hip, cocking it and pressing it to the challenger's head in one smooth motion that could have rivaled a cobra strike. His challenger froze, the others backing up a couple steps in haste.

"This is your last chance," he warned, voice having grown dangerously low. "Back the hell off."

Aurora's head had turned behind her at a squeaky rattling, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the Twins entering the court. They didn't have time for this. They had to get the hell out of here _now_. Without warning, she suddenly emitted a piercing shriek, pointing towards the sky in a state of expertly performed terror.

" _WALRIDER!_ "

All heads snapped up at once, Theo's included; though, she didn't give him time to process what she had said before she was grabbing him by the wrist and taking off across the court. Despite his disorientation and alarm, he didn't hesitate to follow her when she ran through the open gate at the opposite end of the court, and the angered voiced of their foes followed in their wake as they realized they had been duped.

" _You sneaky little whore!_ "

" _GET THEM!_ "

Aurora all but flew up the ladder at the end of the walkway, Theo hot on her tail. She waited for him anxiously at the top, kicking off at a full sprint the second he was on his feet beside her.

"You trust me enough to follow me?" he called behind him.

"What have I been doing since we met?"

"Get ready to jump! We have to clear the fence if we don't want to be trapped!"

He leapt across a gap in the roof, and she followed suit, noting the brief glance he cast over his shoulder to ensure she was still behind him. The others had begun to appear at the top of the ladder one by one, taking off after them like bats out of hell.

"We're getting close!" he called back to her. "Get ready to jump!"

She saw the barbed wire lining the top of the fence they were about to clear, the gap rapidly growing closer between them and there. _One, two, one, two, one, two—_

"Jump!"

They took the leap in almost perfect synch, and the weightlessness of falling through the air consumed her body for only the briefest of seconds, as she watched the soles of her feet clear over the fence by a hair. Landing side-by-side, they didn't bother wasting time by looking back. A dull thud coming from behind them as they ran told Aurora their pursuers had not been shaken, and it only encouraged her to pick up speed—when a chilling sound caused her blood to run cold.

"THEO!"

"I see it!" He had skidded to an abrupt halt at the sight of the black smoke heading towards them, and he was grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the ground with him just as the Walrider soared overhead.

Aurora's head snapped up from the ground just in time to see the men chasing them skid to a terrified halt, one emitting a strangled scream as he was flung up into the air as though he were a ragdoll. Eyes wide, all she could do was lay there and watch, unable to move, as the Walrider descended upon the helpless inmates. It was only one of them was ripped apart mid-air, his bloodcurdling scream coming to an abrupt halt, that her flight instinct kicked in. However, when she moved to scramble to her feet, she was being yanked back down with an unceremonious thud.

"Don't move!" he hissed in her ear.

Before she could retaliate, a sharp yelp caused both their heads to snap upwards as the Walrider hoisted one of the inmates into the air by the throat, this time right above them. She vaguely registered Theo shielding her head just seconds before there was a sickening squelch, and blood was raining down on them in a thick, crimson spray. It took all she had not to let her lips part with a startled shriek of disgust as the warm blood soaked her skin and clothes, and if it hadn't been for Theo's arms shielding her head she would have gotten a mouthful of the carnage.

She felt the weight of his body lift off hers a millisecond before he was yanking her up by the arm, and she was running with him without so much as a word or backwards glance. It was a high possibility that the Walrider had detected them, but neither dared to glance back and find out, making a mad dash for the nearest window. They only stopped long enough for Theo to give her a boost up into the broken window above, following up with an impressive leap the moment she was inside. Her hands pulled him up as he heaved himself over the ledge, toppling to the floor a bit clumsily in his haste.

"You good?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, go! Go, go!"

It wasn't clear how long they ran for, but when they were finally forced to stop for air, they could barely keep upright, bending over with their hands braced on their knees as they struggled to catch their breaths. To ignore the stickiness of drying blood on her skin was an impossibility, cueing a nauseating churn to twist her stomach into knots.

"It's going to be a fucking miracle if I don't contract something with all this blood on me…"

Having straightened from his hunched position to lean back against the wall, he looked over at her, considering her a moment with an impassive but thoughtful stare. "Follow me."

Her head lifted, but he was already walking. Having been given no reason to doubt his navigation skills, she followed him without question. Before long, he had lead her into a locker room. Her head gave a curious tilt as he rummaged through the lockers, pulling out a shirt from one and a pair of pants from another, but they hardly looked his size. It was as he pulled out another shirt and pair of pants that she realized the first set were for her.

"Follow me."

As they were walking, she realized he was leading her towards the showers reserved for orderlies, and she slowed to a stop as they stepped into the dark room. It was wide and spacious, only a single small light illuminating a small section under a few of the showerheads.

"Uh… I don't think so."

"I'll keep watch. Just be quick."

She looked up at him once more.

"You're right." He shrugged. "There's no telling who has what around here. You should get that shit off you."

"And if Walker or the Walrider decide to pay us a visit?"

He just shrugged another shoulder. "Like I said. Be quick."

She sighed, looking back into the spacious room with nothing short of apprehension. Reaching to her belt, she took out her flashlight to shine it into the pitch black corners. They were alone, but it did little to put her at ease.

"I'll keep my back turned to you. Put these on when you're done." He handed her the clothes he took. "There's a laundry room down the hall. We can wash our other clothes there."

Unease still shone brightly in her eyes despite the reassurance, and he urged her to move.

"I'm not too keen on stripping down, either, but it's that or stay soaked in blood."

She huffed. Like it or not, she was right. Again, she looked down at her belt, where the gun sat in its holster. Pulling it out, she stared at it in consideration before handing it over to him.

"Anyone who comes this way gets _one_ warning. If they want to argue, they get a bullet to the head. You know how to work a gun?"

"Yeah." He took the gun, pulling back the slide as she picked up the extra set of clothes.

Turning around, she walked to nearest showerhead. "Too bad you have to stand watch," she said slyly.

A snort of laughter burst from her when he visibly faltered at her words, and she heard him emit a low, mildly annoyed sigh; though, his back remained respectfully turned. "You're not going to be laughing when you're running stark ass naked through the halls for wasting time."

"You'd love it."

Exasperation weighed down his every feature as he released another frustrated exhale, hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose. She just smirked. As she got to stripping down, her eyes continued to wander the room in spite of deeming it cleared. Even in the empty darkness she felt completely exposed. The shower turned on with a squeaky turn of the knob, the water streaming down with a steaming hiss. Well, at least they still had hot water. Tilting her head back, she parted her lips to capture some of the water in her mouth, realizing just how thirsty she was. After having been running around like a chicken with its head cut off since her arrival, no proper water intake had left her parched.

Every few seconds, she would glance over at him, expecting to catch him stealing a glimpse, but not once did he turn from his rigid guard at the door. _His self-control is unbelievable. Either he's gay, or he deserves an award._ She made quick but thorough work of washing the blood from her skin. In the dim light, she could see the dark crimson trailing down her legs to mix with the water circling the drain at her feet. This was a risky game they were playing, but it would be worth it in the long run—if they didn't get caught.

Once satisfied, she turned off the shower and picked up the towel, quickly drying off and pulling on the clothes Theo had provided. They were large on her and hardly form-flattering, but it was better than walking inmate-infested halls with nothing. Collecting her bloodied clothes, she walked up to him, and he looked down as she appeared at his side.

"Gun." She held out her hand, and he handed it over to her. Taking it, she nodded over her shoulder. "Go get naked."

He scoffed whilst turning towards the shower. "Don't turn around."

"You're no fun."

Though, she didn't see him, she could feel him rolling his eyes. After a moment, she heard the shower turn back on, and a small sigh left through her nose as she checked the bullet count for possibly the tenth time, leaning leisurely against the doorway. At least she wasn't sticky with blood anymore, but how long did that last in Mount Massive?

After a few minutes, she heard the shower turn off, and her head turned up when he walked up to her side. "Feel better?"

"Hot water was a nice change."

She stared at him. "They didn't even give you guys _hot water_?"

He shrugged.

A sound of incredulity left her at the nonchalant response, looking back forward with a shake of her head as she started walking.

He stared after her. "What?"

"Where's the laundry room?"

"Two doors down to your left."

The moment they had stepped into the room, he had gotten to work barricading the door before taking her clothes from her and walking over to one of the hefty-looking washers. Dumping both his and her clothes into the barrel, he picked up a jug from one of the shelves and poured some of the thick, blue liquid into the mix.

"I hope that's color-safe detergent."

Head making a slow turn over his shoulder, he gave her a flattened look. "Really? That's your main concern."

She just shrugged. "They're black clothes. Sorry if I don't want to walk around looking like a cow."

He could only will forth a scoff while shaking his head as he shut the lid. "It's color-safe." He sat down atop one of the dryers.

Aurora spend a moment looking around the room, jacket in hand, until she found a small brush. As she walked back over to him, she made a small face as she examined the blood staining the black leather. "I'm probably going to have to trash this jacket after all this." Hopping onto the dryer beside him, she folded her legs and faced him, and he looked over as she started scrubbing at the blood splatters drying on the leather.

"Women…"

"Shut up."

He rolled his good eye.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Aside from the rattling of the washer and the scratch of bristles against leather, the air was still. The usual temptation to steal a glance at her companion didn't take long to kick in, nonetheless. He was leaned back against the wall, arms rested on his thighs as he stared vacantly off to the side. From this angle, she couldn't see much of the unscathed side of his face, yet she could still sense his mood. It was remarkable how well she had learned to read him in such a short time span, as if their spirits were bound somehow. Whenever he was slipping into the deeper end of his depression, she could sense it almost the second she looked at him, in spite of the impassive guise he usually bore. Conversation was the only thing she could think of to distract him at that very moment. Returning her gaze to the jacket in her lap, she held up for inspection as he hopped off his perch to put the clothes in the dryer.

"You have to admit…" she began with light pensiveness, "it's kind of hilarious we're doing laundry right now."

"Hysterical."

She glanced at him as she reached up to part her hair in the back, noting his deadpan tone while pulling the two halves over her shoulders. "You need to get laid."

"I agree," he grunted, as he jumped back up to sit once more. "But there isn't much I can do about that, is there?"

Poking her lip out, she shrugged as she began the process of braiding her hair. "Hey, you had your chance in the showers."

The look he sent her way could have burned a hole through solid steel, glaring and vexed. She just smiled innocently in return, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Must be easy to joke about such a thing when you could have anyone you want _whenever_ you want."

"Who said I was joking?" She winked.

The look on his face was nothing short of withering, and, unable to hold back any longer, she giggled as she pinned the two braids into a bun, allowing a couple pieces of hair to fall down the sides of her face. After patting down any bumps, she held her arms out for evaluation.

"How do I look?"

 _Fucking gorgeous_. Even in oversized pants and a less than form-flattering shirt, she embraced an inhuman grace and beauty. "Beautiful."

She snorted, but there was a smile on her face. "Ha-ha."

He frowned a little. "What?"

She looked at him again, her smile faltering a bit when she realized he was being serious. "Oh… I thought you were having one of your bitter sarcasm moments."

"A guy like me making ugly jokes. Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not ugly."

It was his turn to scoff, looking back forward.

"I'm being serious," she persisted.

"That's the scary part."

"Ugh…" Again, she rolled her eyes, reaching over and pushing him gently with her hand. "Grouch."

"Cocktease."

Without meaning to, she laughed out loud, only to quickly press her hand over her mouth to stifle herself. She bit back a smile—though, the attempt was fruitless—as her head turned back to him once more. Placing her hands on the dryer's surface, she scooted up next to him, noting with minimal surprise how his head snapped down to her when he felt her lean against him. A frown had come to tug at the corners of his mouth when he saw the stupid smile she was giving him.

" _What?_ "

"Nothing. Just invading your personal space."

He arched an unimpressed eyebrow at her, to which she countered with another smile, and then she was nudging his arm with a quiet chuckle, resting her head down on his shoulder. She could feel him staring down at her, and she knew he was a little unsure on what to do.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said, voice having dropped to a quieter tone.

His eyes lowered down when he felt her take his hand in hers. He remained silent for a lengthy minute, focusing on the feeling of her smaller hand intertwined in his. Her skin was like rose petals, and he couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly stand the rougher texture of his hand, grimacing a bit as he studies the contrasting difference of their hands. She was fair, soft, with manicured nails, while his stood out darker, rougher, and scarred against hers. Yet she did not flinch away. While all others hadn't been able to bear being near him longer than absolutely necessary, she was leaned against him with her head on his shoulder, hands interwoven as if they were long-time friends. Willingly. It almost made him want to trust her with the rest of him, but such a notion was nothing more than fantasy.

"Theo?"

Blinking from his reverie, he looked down at her once more. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something that might be personal?"

He hesitated, already not liking where this was going. "I guess…" he sighed.

"Did you do this?"

He felt her fingertips gently trace down the long scar stretching down the underside of his forearm, and he stiffened.

Her eyes lowered at the subtle reaction, having felt the way his muscles tensed. It was answer enough. Gently, she tightened her hold on his hand, voice a quiet hum. "I'm glad you're still here."

Silence.

Once more, he paused when he felt her hand slowly running up and down the underside of his arm in a purposeful trail along the scar. A nearly overwhelming flood of emotions raged through him at the bold contact, nearly driving him to jump away as the nerves ignited with flame beneath her palm. It rapidly spiked through his entire body, causing his heartrate to speed up, and he tried to keep the tremble from being too obvious as he drew in a deep, silent breath to calm himself. This woman was going to kill him.

His eyes drifted shut as he became aware of her other hand making slow trails up and down his back, easing the tensed muscles back to a relaxed state before he realized it. Recalling the brief but needed rest they had taken in the dorms, it hit him full-force in that moment how badly he wanted to rest his head against hers—to press his nose into her hair and breathe in her scent—that intoxicating lilac aroma. It was the one thing that had been able to bring him any variety of solace for as long as he could remember. She was the first person he had willingly allowed to touch him in decades, and in spite of the unease it brought him each time she did it, the warm rush it sent through his previously inert soul outweighed that discomfort one hundred to one—but happiness was not something made for him. It was not something made for this place. If she indeed got out of here—and he would be damned if she didn't—she would forget about him with time. Everyone else had, and, one way or another, she would, too. It was just how it was—how it _had_ to be. For her sake.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Mm?" He didn't want to speak, in fear his plummeted mood would be heard in his voice.

"Have you ever been in love?"

He stilled, blinking. He hadn't been expecting that at all. "No."

"I thought I was once…" Her voice was oddly distant, as if lost in deep thought.

He looked down at her.

"Up until recently I always thought I knew what love felt like. Now… I'm starting to wonder if I ever really knew."

Interest spiked, he stared at her. "…Why?"

Her lips parted—when a loud buzzing abruptly cut her off, startling them both as the dryer stopped. She looked towards the dryer, and then up to him as he gently pulled his hand from hers to check on the clothes. Sitting up straighter, she took her clothes from him as he handed them over to her in a bundle of black, and she quickly got to getting changed. It was a welcomed relief to throw aside the oversized, stiff guard uniform, but the chilled air wasn't much of an improvement.

She pulled on her pants first, thankful she had chosen a pair with some elasticity, and pulled the strap to the satchel around her upper thigh. Using one of the driers as a footrest, she pulled her boots back on, zipping and fastening the buckles to ensure a tight fit. When she turned around as she was pulling her shirt over her head, she realized Theo was missing.

She paused. "…Theo?" Picking up her jacket, she inched forward a couple steps, eyes scanning her surroundings with caution.

Then, a moment later, he was appearing back in her sight, stepping out from around the corner as he was fastening the belt around his waist. "You done?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm not all sticky with blood, so that's a plus."

"You get used to it."

"Well, get used to being treated like a human being, because we're getting out of here."

He didn't say anything.

"Hey." She nudged him, and he looked at her resignedly. "We're getting out of here. You need to keep telling yourself that, even if you don't believe it. I need you to be in this with me."

"We both know you don't need me for anything."

"Everyone needs someone, and it's not like you haven't saved my life. I would literally be dead right now if you hadn't been there for me." She kept her eyes locked with his. "I'm here because of you, Theo. Remember that the next time you think there's no point." With those final words, she started walking towards the door, able to feel him staring into her back.

His gaze lowered to the floor after a moment, silent, but as her words slowly sank in, he finally came to the acceptation that she was right. The alternate truth was that he would also be dead if not for her meddling with his plans to kill himself in the cafeteria—and that wasn't even counting their first encounter in Trager's hell. He'd managed to convince himself up until this point the only reason he'd had to save her was because she had not allowed their paths to part—but even if they hadn't been together, there was no telling what dangers she would have encountered in an alternate outcome. She would have been alone, and in a place like Mount Massive no one was safe.

So, reluctantly, he allowed himself to accept her words. She was alive, and part of that _was_ thanks to him—all other factors set aside. If that was his only purpose, he was okay with it. Telling himself he was getting out was still too unrealistic for his brain to process, but he would convince himself she would.

If he had to die for that to happen, so be it.


	17. Dislocated

**Sorry for the long wait! I've recently moved to a different state and started in a trade school, so I've been swamped! I will continue to update this story whenever I find the time. Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter#17: Dislocated**

* * *

"…Why are we breaking into a break room?"

"It's for the staff and doctors."

She continued to stare at him from her position leaned against the wall next to where he was knelt. "…And?"

He paused in his efforts just long enough to cast her an annoyed glance before resuming. "And it's locked, which means the vending machines are likely untouched, and you haven't eaten for almost twenty-four hours."

She blinked. "You're trying to get me a goddamn candy bar?"

"I'm trying to get _us_ food. I personally haven't eaten for days. Besides, this food will be clean."

"Why haven't you eaten? Because of your depression, or because you haven't been fed?"

Another annoyed glance was sent up her way. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"We're friends, remember? As your friend, it's my job to ask intrusive questions in order to ensure you're okay."

"Well, let me make this easy for you to understand. I'm not okay." He returned his attention to the lock. "I'm not okay. I can't remember the last time I _was_ okay. So, you can ask all the questions you want, but if you understand me as much as you claim to then you shouldn't need me to tell you I'm just about the farthest thing from okay."

"Theo—"

"I am _trying_ , Aurora." He looked up at her resignedly. "I am trying to push through, so that I can see you get out. Quite frankly, you have no idea how much energy it takes to keep going, and you asking over and over again if I'm okay isn't helping, so please just…" A sigh left him. "Just stop asking if I'm okay. I'm not. But I'm forcing myself to be, because I want to see you get out of here, and the only way I can do that is if I keep my mind occupied." Once again, his eyes turned up to her. "But I can't do that if you keep reminding me how much my life sucks, so if you could just… _stop asking if I'm okay_."

The glint in her eyes wasn't particularly solicitous, but a distinguishable understanding waded within them, and the words she spoke next, although soft-spoken, were laced with a certain firmness that contained an undeniable authority. "I'm not asking because I don't know. I _know_ you're not okay."

"Then stop asking."

"Fine. Then I'll ask this instead." She folded her arms over her chest. "What can I do?"

He visibly paused, head turning towards her with a frown. "What?"

"Tell me what to do. I'm not here to analyze you or be your shrink. Yes, we barely know each other, but we've been through more in the past twenty-four hours than most people have been through in a lifetime, and if you refuse to acknowledge our beautiful, blooming friendship you're simply living in denial."

A blank stare was all she continued to receive.

"Like I said. You're stuck with me. And, believe me… I'm _very_ picky when it comes to choosing people to stick to."

"So you chose me?" Emitting a light scoff, he continued his attempts to pick the lock. "If I'm supposed to be flattered, I'm not. I'm supposed to be the crazy one with horrible decision-making skills."

It was her turn to scoff, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she rolled her eyes. Finally, after a couple more minutes of determination, there was a rewarding click as the lock released, and the door slowly swung open. She followed his lead as he stepped into the vacant room, making a direct beeline to the two vending machines in the far corner.

"How are we supposed to get the machine open without—"

There was a startlingly loud noise as he picked up a chair and swung it into the glass, effectively shattering it. He repeated this action with the refreshments machine, and she felt her muscles clench on reflex, jaw squaring in pent-up alarm as she cast a paranoid glance around the room.

"…making noise…" She rolled her eyes, catching the bottle of water he tossed at her. "There any kit-kats in there?"

He tossed a couple packages of the requested candy her way.

"I knew there was something good to be found somewhere in this shithole."

"A candy bar?"

She glanced at him. "I'm an optimist."

"Yes, you've made that painfully obvious."

"You're an optimist, too. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

The look on his face said it all, voice matching his flattened features to a T. "I tried burning myself alive."

"But you stopped to save my life. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't think there was a point. You think there's a chance I could make it out of here… or you at least hope there is. Hope requires optimism."

"Just shut up and eat the candy bar."

Smirk in place, she hopped up to sit on one of the tables and peeled back the orange wrapper. "You should eat something."

"I am." Barely sparing her a glance, he held up a granola bar.

"Seriously? You've been eating gruel on the daily, and you're eating a frigging granola bar?" He watched, expression drained, as she walked back over to the machine and pulled out a Hershey bar, tossing it into his lap as she passed by. "I'm over here barely refraining from eating the entire row of kit kats, and you're eating a health snack. It's insulting."

A scoff left his lips, but he humored her, peeling back the dark brown wrapper. "You mine as well eat the whole row. No telling if you'll ever eat another kit kat again."

"This ass is thick enough."

He arched a droll eyebrow, eyes deliberately falling to her hips, where he stared long and hard for a few seconds, and then followed up with a small shrug of agreement. The silent, smug analyzation earned a small laugh on her part, flipping him off from across the room, and he almost looked like he was fighting back a smile again. Almost.

* * *

"Tell me again what you hope to gain with this information?" he droned, as he watched her photograph a pile of documents. He was seated backwards on a chair, arms folded atop the backrest as he stared vigilantly at the only window in the room.

"You mean aside from ripping Murkoff a new hole?"

"It won't be that simple, and you know it. The first step is to actually show the footage to someone, and that alone could get you killed."

"Which is why I'm not going to hand it off in person. Duh." She rolled her eyes. "Once again, this isn't my first snoop job. I've levelled corrupt companies before, infiltrated high-risk facilities before, and exposed drug lords and murderers. I'm aware of the risks."

"Have you ever considered that maybe there's something wrong with you for knowing the risks and proceeding to take said risks anyway?"

"When I entered this life, I sat down and asked myself: do I want to live a safe life, or do I want to do the dirty works that allows people to live the safe life?" Her head turned. "Then I realized… there is no such thing as the 'safe life'. People living the safe life are merely living in ignorance. I do this, because I can't live life knowing there are people out there like the patients in this asylum that are suffering and being ignored, because no one wants to do the dirty work to help them. What kind of person would that make me if I just ignored it?"

He didn't say anything in return, keeping a level silence, and she turned back to the documents spread out on the desk.

"How did you get here, Theo?"

The grimace that tugged at his features went unseen by her, but she could hear the bitterness in his voice when he answered after a brief silence: "A series of unfortunate events."

"Such as?"

"Why? Wondering if I'm actually a serial killer?"

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming you ended up here due to unfair circumstances."

"Keep giving the 'benefit of the doubt' to everyone, and you'll end up like one of the mangled bodies scattering the halls."

Abandoning the pile of papers, she strode right over to him and took the chair sitting directly across from him, where she proceeded to stare him directly in the face. A frown had planted itself on his face at the forwardness of the action, giving her a look of suspicion and caution.

" _What?_ " he snapped a bit at her silent stare.

"You may not want to talk about what happened to you, but don't you think it's important that people know? You deserve for your story to be heard."

"No one wants to hear about my problems, Aurora."

"I do."

"You don't have to do this." His voice adopted a mildly colder edge, eyes darkened with a pessimistic shadow.

"I'm aware of that. I'm asking because I _want_ to know you."

"Trust me. You don't."

"Theo—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

A heavy sigh left her, shoulders dropping in defeat, but she relented for the moment. "It's not that you think I'll see you differently, is it?"

"I just don't like to talk about it. I'd rather forget it."

"I know." Her eyes remained locked on him, but not challengingly. "But when has keeping it all in ever worked?"

"You gonna tell me about your past?" He met her gaze, finally. "Want to share your deepest darkest secrets with _me_?"

"If that's what it takes for you to talk to me, I'm willing to divulge."

A small what sounded like a scoff left his lips, eyes veering off to the side as he shook his head to himself. "How about we focus on getting the hell out of here for now? Are you done taking pictures, or not?"

Pause. "I'm done."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." With that, he was standing, leaving the chair spinning slowly in his wake as he headed for the door. Sighing quietly, she followed.

"Where is the Morphogenic Engine?"

"No." He turned on her sharply, and she nearly walking into him. Promptly after, he was pointing a finger into her face, eyes sharpened to intent spears. " _No_."

"No what?"

" _No_ , we are not going to the engine. Are you actually insane?"

"If I can collect data from those computers—"

"I said no, Aurora!" he nearly shouted. "If you knew what that place was like, you would never dare go near it. _I_ am _never_ going back there, and I'm not taking you. No way."

"Theo, it's not like anyone is going to put you into the chamber now. All the doctors and employees are dead."

"Aurora, I can't go back there. Please. Let it go."

Her shoulders dropped as she emitted a defeated sigh.

"Aurora." Stepping up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I get why you want to go down there, but I need you to believe and _trust_ me when I tell you it is a _bad idea_. So much happened to us down there that you could never begin to fathom, and the thought of letting you risk…" He trailed off, as if catching himself, and it didn't slip past her how he seemed to glance off to the side uncomfortably before releasing his hold on her shoulders with an awkward clearing of the throat. "It's not going anywhere. If you want to send people back to look at it for themselves, it'll still be there. Just… please. Just this once… don't argue with me."

Although it was obvious she was less than willing to back down, she relented at the weary and beseeching look in his eyes. It stayed silent between them for a good moment or two, before her eyes shifted down, and she took his hand in hers, making him look there before back up to her face in silent inquiry. She held his gaze, a soft understanding warming her eyes, and at last she managed a gentle nod.

"Okay."

He said nothing, and he stiffened when she lifted her hand towards his face, palm slipping over his cheek with the softness of velvet.

"I care about you, too." She smiled at the flustered look in his eyes. Nicking his chin, she released his hand, turning away at a graceful stride to the feeling of him staring after her.

An uncertain amount of time seemed to pass by in a disordered haze as they navigated the decaying halls, until they had wandered into an abandoned wing of the hospital that had clearly not been in use for some time, a thick coat of dust covering almost every available surface. When Aurora opened a door to a large, vacant room that had likely once served as a lounge or office, she drew to a complete stop.

"Well, this looks promising," she muttered.

Theo stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder into the large room. It appeared as though an earthquake had occurred, causing the decaying wood to collapse and fall away to the point it had left gaping holes in the floor. The stale stench of mildew lingered in the air, the few sections of planks that remained connected offering the only way across.

"Is there any other way around?" she asked.

He shook his head with a weary sigh. "No. The only other hallway is heavily barricaded and padlocked. This is the only way through."

She pursed her lips as she scanned over the precarious-looking floor with doubtful eyes. "Well," she sighed, "I guess this won't be the dumbest thing we've done all night." She went to take a step forward, but he stopped her last second by hooking his arm out in front of her.

"I'll go ahead."

With mild reluctance, she stepped aside and allowed him to walk in front of her. "Be careful."

He proceeded cautiously, taking a slow step forward and testing the floorboards by pressing his foot down to check their strength before setting down his full weight. The wood creaked loudly under his weight, but didn't give.

"Go slow. Test your step beforehand."

Teeth catching her bottom lip in lingering apprehension, she took her first cautious step into the room. It didn't sit at all well with her how the planks groaned in protest beneath her weight, body tensing with every step the both of them took together, but it was after a particularly loud creak that she froze completely as the wood actually sunk a bit under her feet.

Theo had paused to look over his shoulder at her when she let out a quiet curse. "What?"

"It can't handle both our weight. You go ahead. I'll catch up once you're in the hallway."

Reluctance shined brightly in his eyes, but there was no use in arguing at this point. Moving forward was the only option they really had, and standing around was likely doing more harm than good. So, he continued on; though, he instantly regretted it when the planks beneath his feet suddenly snapped, causing his body to jerk in surprise as the remaining floorboards quickly began to follow.

"Shit, move, move, move!" Aurora shouted.

The startling sound of wood cracking followed after as the floor rapidly gave way beneath their feet, and he bolted forward with little to no thought, flight instinct kicking in automatically. He barely managed to leap forward as the remainder of the floor caved in under him with an earsplitting shatter, landing harshly on his stomach as the wood collapsed behind him.

A pained groan left him as his bruised ribs throbbed from the inelegant impact, only making a slow effort to roll onto his back once the ache had dissipated some—only to freeze at the realization that Aurora was nowhere in sight.

"Aurora?" At receiving no answer, his heart made an immediate plunge into his stomach, blood freezing solid in his veins. Turning around, he dared to crawl up to the edge of the jagged cutout where the floor used to be, and his eyes widened when he spotted her on her back amongst the rubble, unmoving.

"Aurora!"

Heart racing, he hastily made his way down to her after finding a section of planks that were laying diagonally from his level down to the floor below. Dust rose up when his feet landed on the floor, as he rushed over to where she lay. Ignoring the pain in his side, he threw the planks off her before kneeling at her side and taking her dust-coated face in his hands.

"Aurora?" He pressed his fingers to the inside of her wrist, and relief flowed through him when he felt a steady pulse. "Aurora." He shook her gently in attempt to stir her. "Hey. I need you to open your eyes. Please." Once more, his hand cupped her cheek, staring down into her comatose face in anticipation as he tried to clean some of the dust away from her eyes, mouth, and nose.

Then at last, after more gentle effort, she came back to life, coughing as the dust invaded her windpipe. He nearly collapsed, eyes falling shut as his previous dread evacuated his body in one giant rush. While trying to keep his shaking muscles under control, he gingerly helped her sit up—only to freeze when she suddenly emitted a sharp hiss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My shoulder…" She winced.

His dread renewed. "Broken?"

"No. Just dislocated." Her features tightened with pain. "I'm going to need your help popping it back in."

A puff of air left him, but he nodded. "Okay."

Right as he was positioning himself to take action, however, he was alerted to the sound of voices and footsteps headed their way.

"Theo," Her wary voice reached his ears.

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to her and took her uninjured arm, slinging it over his shoulder, and helped her to her feet. Together, they rushed across the room and out the opposite door.

" _There!"_

His head snapped over his shoulder.

"Shit—" She emitted a startled yelp when he suddenly scooped her up bridal style, and before she could react he was taking off down the hall.

She held on with her unhurt arm, hooking it around his neck as he turned a sharp corner. When they hit a dead end, it came as little surprise to her at discovering the doors were barricaded with chains.

"Fuck!" Theo turned as the men appeared around the corner, and their eyes lit up with amazement upon getting a better look at the cargo he was carrying in his arms.

"Holy shit, he's got a woman!"

Eyes darkened, Theo set her down on her feet and ushered her behind him.

"The hell did you get a girl?" one of the patients asked.

"Back off," Theo growled.

One charged, and Aurora was honestly left a bit staggered at how fast Theo reacted, blitzing forward with a speed to rival a greyhound. He collided with the other man with a ferocious impact, ducking under his arm and tackling him by the middle. The patient was slammed down onto his back as Theo descended upon him, pinning him by his throat as he sent a devastating set of blows to his face. In his rage, however, he had failed to pay attention to the second man, and the next thing he knew he was receiving a kick to the face that sent him sprawling to the side.

"Theo!"

He managed to grab onto the other as they jumped him, unable to deflect a blow to the face in time, but it did little against his rage. Aurora watched, speechless, as he managed to get his feet under his assailant and throw him aside, promptly getting back to his feet as they closed in on him once more. He fought against them like a lion released from its cage, protecting her fiercely even when one of them got a blow into his injured ribs. Not once did he allow them past, physically throwing one of them down when he tried dodging past him to get to her.

It was only when she saw his head snap to the side as one of their fists connected with his jaw did she remember the Glock strapped to her hip. Eyes widening, she snatched it from its holster, the use of only one arm causing her fumble with it a moment before cocking and lifting it sharply.

"Hey!"

All three of their heads snapped to her in unison, the other two freezing at the sight of the gun.

"You have one chance to fuck off, or I put a bullet between your eyes." Green orbs promising death, she placed her finger over the trigger. "One—"

Turning on their heels, they took off, leaving Theo to glare after them ominously. Still panting, he finally turned to face her, dark crimson dripping from his lip as a result of the blow to his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be okay when my arm is fixed. You're the one who got fucked up."

"Nothing I can't deal with." He ushered her to come to him. "Follow me."

She walked into his extended arm, following him back across the debris-littered room, down a different hall, and into an empty office. He locked door, noting the grimace that twitched across her featured as he approached her.

"You know how to do this?"

He nodded. "It's a useful skill around here." He went to touch her, but hesitated, eyes flickering up to her in question. "Ready?"

"No. Just do it."

Her eyes squeezed shut as he gently took her arm and shoulder in his hands, her muscles tensing.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me where I learned to fight."

Eyes opening, she turned her head to him with mildly confused eyes. "What?"

His gaze shifted to hers. "I mean, you could kick my ass, but street fighting's gotten me by. Grew up in New York amongst gangsters and drug dealers."

Momentarily forgetting about her shoulder, her full attention was set on him, eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and surprise that he was suddenly sharing this with her. "You're from New York—"

A short but piercing scream ripped from her throat when he abruptly popped her arm back into the socket without any warning whatsoever, but he was ready to catch her when she fell forwards into him in agony. He held her steady, shushing her in attempt to sooth her as he gave her a moment before picking her up and sitting down with her on the couch. She was leaned into him heavily, breathing slowly evening out as the height of the pain began to disperse.

"Asshole…"

His lips twitched. For the next few minutes, he just sat with her while rubbing her back, waiting for her pain to pass.

Aurora could feel herself melting into him like warm butter, but in spite of her better judgment she couldn't find it within her to pull away from the comforting warmth his arms were currently bringing her, temporarily helping her forget the ache still dully throbbing in her shoulder. She didn't fully process the sensation of his fingers gently run through her hair at first, but the feeling of him gently nuzzle her head failed to slip past her attention. What surprised her is that she didn't feel the slightest inclination to pull away. After all, she all but had her face tucked against his neck.

 _What am I doing…?_

"You okay?"

The way his voice sounded with the question—low but soft as it hit the air—had her suppressing an odd, but not unpleasant, shiver as she felt his throat vibrate against her forehead, and her own voice barely made it above a whisper when she managed to reply.

"Yeah… I'll be okay."

"We should keep moving if you can."

Nodding, she was a little troubled at realizing how reluctant she was to pull away from him, arising a new onslaught of confusing thoughts to surface in her brain. She was no virgin to these type of feelings or their meaning, and it only made it that much more disconcerting. Except this time—for reasons she didn't understand—they were so much stronger, and _he_ was the one triggering them.

God, what was happening?

"Aurora?"

Blinking from her thoughts, her eyes shifted up to his, only to realize she was still sitting in his lap, that their faces were almost dangerously close, and flashbacks of her rain-drenched body pressed against his in the hallway flooded her memory like a tsunami.

"Are you okay?" she asked, in attempt to break the thickening silence. "Your lip…"

"It's nothing."

"What about your ribs?" Gently pressing her hand to his side, she tried to feel for any broken bones. She stilled when his hand covered hers, gently pulling it away and causing her to meet his eyes once more.

"I'm okay. The experiments… they devolved a lot, but they also made some of us physically stronger. I'll be fine."

Her eyes lowered to the floor, quiet a moment. "We should go."

He stood with her, setting her feet down on the carpet as she tried to hide the faint rose hue of her cheeks, which was thankfully concealed by the dim light and dust coating her skin.

* * *

 **It's been while since I've posted, and I'd love to hear from you guys! Feedback is always appreciated, and it makes me more motivated to continue writing, so tell me your thoughts! xoxo**


	18. Shattered Glass

**Chapter#18: Shattered Glass**

* * *

"This floor is in shambles. Did it never occur to the simpletons that run this place that if an entire wing collapses it might take the rest of the hospital with it?" Aurora grumbled whilst simultaneously kicking a fallen plank from her path.

"If only we were that lucky," was Theo's disdained, muttered reply as he ducked under a low-hanging beam, taking the liberty to place his hand against it as a precaution when she followed behind. "Then again, they don't even care about the wellbeing of the people living here; never mind the stability of the condemned building they keep us prisoner in."

She glanced up at him as she stepped over a fallen chair. "You wouldn't happen to know where there's a bathroom around here, would you?" she asked, changing the subject.

The look he cast over his shoulder earned a defensive one in return.

"What?" she snapped.

"Just squat in a corner somewhere."

"The showers were risky enough."

"You think a bathroom stall door will stop someone?"

"Are you going to argue with me, or are you going to take me somewhere I can pee in peace?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up whilst turning back forward. "Follow me," he sighed. "I'm not promising it'll suit your high-class standards, though."

A simultaneous scoff and roll of the eyes was her immediate reply, and she didn't spare him from a prompt smack on the ass, silently thriving in the way he spun around with a cutting glare as she passed. "Hey, if you're going to be a smart ass, you're going to get your ass slapped. Them be the rules, handsome."

"Just take a left at the end of the hall," he snapped impatiently.

A slight smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she followed his instructions, taking note of how he moved back in front of her right before she turned any corners to ensure the coast was clear. The discreet display of protectiveness never ceased to surface amusement within her, but the sheer admiration for how he always put himself in danger's path before her even when she prodded at his nerves outweighed that humor every time. Nothing would touch her if he could help it.

A few winding turns and some hurdles later, they came to another locker room for the guards and orderlies once assigned to the abandoned wing. Years of neglect had left the white tile a grimy, matte, tan color, stained from God knows what, not a single surface untouched by a layer of dust. Even the lockers had begun to form rust patches, the dark reds and browns dramatically contrasting with the off-white color of the aged metal.

"Don't get tetanus," Theo hummed after her as she took her first, undecided steps towards the stalls in the back.

The look she sent him over her shoulder was perhaps more condemning than the condition of the room. In the end, she decided starting another slew of banter wasn't worth the effort and looked to the row of mirrors and sinks to her right. They were caked with years of dust, but a quick swipe over the glass with her sleeve cleared most of it away, and she regretted the decision almost immediately.

"Christ, I've only been here a day, and I look like the Crypt Keeper."

From his spot standing near the door, Theo rolled his eyes. "Luckily, beauty standards here aren't very high. Now pop a squat so we can get the hell out of here, already."

"You're all charm, Theo."

He watched her head shake as she disappeared into one of the stalls. It was as he was waiting he strayed from the doorway, walking over to the once white-porcelain sinks, now stained an unappealing yellow hue. A grimace prodded behind his impassive stare as he studied the dust that coated his fingertips after lightly tracing them along the sink's edge.

"I have more charm than this place will ever have," he murmured.

"What's that?" Aurora called.

"Nothing."

Wiping the excess dust off on his jeans, a low sigh left through his nose as he straightened his posture, only for every muscle in his body to go rigid when he found himself staring into his reflection through the dirtied glass Aurora's sleeve had wiped a path across. For a long moment he didn't move a muscle, staring blankly at the disfigured face gazing back at him, gnarled scar tissue surrounding a ghostly white eye. An instant chill had ran through his body prior to realizing he had actually startled himself with his own reflection. For the first few seconds, he remained stiller than the dead, muscles having turned to stone, but then, as his body caught up with his mind, an inexplicable, sudden rage rose to a rapid boil within his core, and before he could stop himself he was launching his fist into the mirror.

"Theo?" Aurora called when she heard him release a shout and slew of curses.

A sharpened hiss left his clenched teeth, releasing the clutched grip he had on his hand to access the damage he'd inflicted. A shard of broken glass had sliced clean across his palm in almost the same second he had punched the mirror, leaving behind a deep gash that was now heavily bleeding and dripping into the sink and down onto the filthy tile. Within seconds, a few dark red droplets had turned into a small puddle, and he was forced to press his fingers to the wound once more in attempt to slow the bleeding, gritting his teeth at both the pain and his own stupidity.

" _Theo?_ " From around the corner, he heard the stall door knock shut.

"I'm fine," he called, a bit louder than intended.

She frowned when she rounded the corner and saw his expression, and her eyes immediately fell to his hand, frown deepening when she saw the blood. "What happened?"

"There was a broken mirror. Cut my hand on the glass."

"Broken mirror, huh?" Her eyes flickered to the mirror she had been standing in front of just minutes before, now shattered. Upon returning her attention to him, she saw he wasn't looking at her, irritation prominently painting his features. Sighing, she approached him, not giving him a chance to retaliate as she took his hand in hers. Reluctantly, he allowed her to remove his hand so she could inspect the damage. "Do formerly broken mirrors typically emit sounds of shattering glass?"

His gaze shifted to hers as she glanced up at him pointedly, and his mood visibly fouled as he realized he'd been caught in his lie. However, she surprised him when a lecture didn't follow. Rather, she emitted a drawn-out sigh through her nose as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a neatly folded handkerchief and pressing it to the bleeding wound.

"We need to take care of this, or you're going to get one hell of an infection."

Reluctantly, he allowed her to lead him over to a sink free of glass, and she turned on the water. After testing its temperature with her hand, she took his hand in hers once more, gently peeling away the handkerchief, and guided his hand under the stream. In spite of how deep the cut was, he didn't even flinch as the water stung the open wound, crimson streams instantly mixing in with the water in pink streaks. He watched as she gently cleaned the cut, using both her thumbs and the handkerchief to carefully rub away any excess blood and grime while also ensuring there was no glass lodged into his skin.

"You actually find a mirror that isn't broken, and you go and break it," she muttered.

He didn't respond. After a couple more minutes, she turned off the sink before motioning to one of the benches, wordlessly ordering him to sit. Although still unwilling, he did as he was told, straddling the bench in silence. There was no use arguing with her.

She sat facing him, reaching into the satchel on her hip and pulling out a suture kit. "This is going to hurt, but I'll move as quickly as I can." She laid out the kit on the small space of bench between them. "I really need you to refrain from clenching your hand while I'm stitching you up."

"I'll be fine. Just do it."

She took the back of his hand in hers, pressing her thumb atop his wrist to hold him steady as she began pushing the needle through the torn flesh. As expected, he almost instantly tensed up, emitting a sharpened hiss followed by a heavily suppressed grunt of discomfort as he visibly fought against the strong urge to clench his hand shut.

"I know," she soothed as best she could. She felt a sadness well up within her as she glanced at the incision scars encircling his wrist and running up his forearm, knowing this likely was one of the least painful procedures he'd been forced to endure. The only difference was that this was at his own consent, unlike everything else that had been done to him in his hellish place.

A few tense minutes later, she was tying off the thread and snipping off the excess, watching as his muscles slowly relaxed while she dabbed the blood from his palm. She received a questioning stare when she pulled out the superglue, to which she offered:

"It'll keep anything from getting into the cut." Holding out her hand, she wiggled her fingers in expectation.

Knowing better than to argue with her, he placed his hand in hers, and she began applying the glue. His face twitched slightly at the burning sensation that followed, watching as she drew his hand closer to her face, where her full lips puckered as she gently blew on the glue to speed up the drying process. She applied a second layer, repeating her actions; then finally, she pulled out the roll of gauze bandage, which he noted was running dangerously thin. So, when she reached for his hand, he pulled away, earning a questioning glance in reply.

"Save it for yourself."

"Shut up." Before he could retaliate, she had seized his wrists once more, and she began binding his hand. Her own hands were dexterous and moved with a fluid grace, passing the roll back and forth as she wrapped it around his palm. "This could have been avoided."

He said nothing and moved to stand, but his efforts were ceased when her hand seized his wrist once again to keep him in place.

"You don't have to go around punching every mirror you look into," she said.

"We should keep moving—"

"Theo."

He refused to meet her gaze, jaw squared in a blend of irritation and shame.

"You're not listening to me," she pressed. "I'm saying _you don't have to_."

Blinking, his head finally lifted, and he paused at the way she was looking at him, those green orbs pointed—meaningful—as if she were trying to stress a deeper message. Then, the full meaning of her words were suddenly hitting him, and all at once the ominousness of his glare lightened the slightest fraction. Her eyes remained oddly softened, containing an undeniable compassion, and her hand found his cheek softly.

He remained where he sat, silent, at a loss for words. It was a mystery to him how she somehow always managed to understand him even when he offered no words; just a stone cold silence. She was the first one.

Her hand lingered only briefly before lifting away, leaving him longing for the comforting warmth it left behind in its place, and her lips curved into a small but kind smile. "Come on. We should keep moving."

" _Did you hear that? I heard voices in the locker room."_

Theo's head jerked towards the door. Before Aurora had time to so much as speak, he'd blitzed for the door and closed it, hands pressed firmly against its flat surface. Looking over his shoulder, he held up a finger to his lips in a silent demand for silence. Aurora's ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps out in the hall, and she watched Theo's eyes lower down to the doorknob as it started to turn. His hand closed around it tightly and carefully while maintaining a tomblike silence, taking extra care to ensure he made no other movements or sounds. The men on the other side of the door continued to jiggle the handle, but he kept a firm grip, holding it in place as they muttered amongst themselves outside. There was nothing in the room they could use to prop it shut.

" _I know I heard something."_

" _Just bash it in."_

With haste, Theo's mouth formed the word "go", and in the same moment his hand left the doorknob they split across the room and around the lockers, and a loud slam followed as the door was kicked in behind them. The two men had spotted them dartding around the corner at the last second, but neither of them looked back, making a speedy exit out the opposite door as their new aggressors began their pursuit.

"Are you the _only_ one that doesn't attack everything you see move?" Aurora grumbled as they ran.

Theo didn't answer, more focused on their route as he lead her through the halls to the sound of the two men calling after them in taunting voices. Looking back over her shoulder, Aurora's eyebrows drew together at realizing only one was behind them. Before she could ponder on it any further, there was a resolute shout followed by a grunt as a figure came flying out of an adjacent hall right as they were turning a corner, and she barely saved herself from tripping over Theo as he was abruptly tackled to the floor by the second man. As she realized they had set up an ambush, Theo had snapped at her to run.

"Go!" he shouted at her, as he wrestled with the patient on top of him. "Aurora, go!"

"You can't save her!" the man atop him cackled. His arm raised, wielding a bloodied machete, and Aurora's eyes flashed red.

Blitzing forward, her boot made hard, brutal contact with his face, sending him sprawling off Theo with a roar of pain, and before Theo so much as had a chance to process what had just happened she was hooking her arms under his and dragging him to his feet. He staggered, nearly falling back over in his rushed haste, when a movement to their right caused his head to turn, and his eyes flew wide in the same millisecond he grabbed Aurora by the leg and gave a sharp yank.

A startled yelp fled her lips as she tumbled to the floor on her back, just barely evading the machete aiming for her head. Theo's leg had shot out in the same second, sweeping their attacker's legs out from beneath him and causing him to land harshly on his back. The newcomer attempted to deliver another blow from the floor, but Theo was faster, sending his boot straight into his face.

The machete fell from his grip with a noisy clatter, and the pair scrambled to their feet once more, this time with success, and he promptly dragged her in the opposite direction while their attackers were still dazed. Though, it wasn't a minute later, to their meagre fortune, that they ran head-on into a group of three other patients, who had likely been attracted by the noise of their previous attackers. Both parties had come to an abrupt halt, staring at each other from several feet apart, one sizing up the other with predatory eyes.

Given no time to think of what to do, Theo's head had jerked to his right, realizing the snap he'd heard was the sound of Aurora whipping out her batons. As he reached out to stop her, she was running forward.

"AURORA!"

She dodged a swing from one of them, leaning back under the pole in her opponent's hands, stealthily coming back around and cracking him over the skull in one clean motion. Turning on her heel, she ducked as the second sent a right hook for her head, and from her hunched position she sent the end of her baton into his stomach. As he buckled over, she had grabbed his head and brought it down hard on her knee.

A sickening crack broke the air in sync with fragile cartilage snapping under the blunt force of her knee, and the man before her emitted a sharp cry of pain as his hands shot to nurse his nose, now gushing bright crimson. Pivoting on her heel, she deflected the third's attack by knocking his baton aside with hers, foot connecting with his knee, and as he staggered she brought her own knee up hard under his chin. He fell back with a cuss.

Taking a step back, she looked around to ensure they were all down before looking back over her shoulder to a wide-eyed Theo, who stared back at her in a combination of amazement and horror—when his head took a sudden jerk to something behind her, and she barely had time to register the alarm that flashed across his features, or his petrified voice screaming at her to duck, before something relatively large and metal was whizzing past her face. It had missed her by a mere millimeter, coming so close in proximity that she had actually felt the tiniest of breezes, before lodging itself into the wall beside her head, and it was only then that she realized it was a blood-encrusted butcher's knife.

Her body whipped around to see a man charging at her from down the hall; however, before she so much as had a chance to think of a counter attack Theo was at her side, and she felt a small tug at her belt before seeing the gun in his hand as he aimed it straight at the man running at them. A thunderous boom followed, reverberating off the walls at a deafening volume that summoned her heart into her throat, and she watched as the man abruptly fell onto his back before she had even realized what had happened. Theo gave her even less time to absorb that he was dead before pulling her into the adjacent room, which he cut through to the door on the other side.

"You just wasted a bullet!" she snapped, as her brain finally caught up with her. "You didn't have to shoot him!"

"Aurora, this is _not_ the time to be saving lives!"

"Give me the gun!"

"Shut up, before you attract more of them!"

After what felt like forever, they finally stopped for breath, and he finally released his hold on her wrist as he leaned back against the wall, panting heavily. Once his lungs were recovered enough from him to stand straight, the speed in which he turned on her could have rivaled a lightning strike, anger alight in his good eye as he came to tower above her.

"What did I say? What the _hell_ did I say?" he shouted.

"Theo—"

"I told you to _run_!"

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you behind!"

"That isn't your decision to make! When I tell you to go, you _go_!"

"No."

"I mean it, Aurora," he growled. "If you risk your life for mine one more time, we are done."

The scoff that left her was less than impressed. "What, you're threatening to break up with me?"

"I'm serious!" he shouted.

"How many times are we going to have this conversation? We are a team, Theo."

"Aurora, I am telling you right now. Put yourself at risk for me again, and I will disappear."

"You're being ridiculous."

"This isn't a discussion. This is your final warning. Take it or leave it." Turning on his heel, he started walking. She turned after him, lips slightly parted in silent disbelief, and perhaps even a little outrage.

"Jesus, you're acting like you're my frigging father! I am a grown woman. You're forgetting _again_ that I do this shit for a _living_!" She watched his head toss back with a heavy sigh infused with a growl of frustration. "I had it handled."

"No, Aurora." Heatedly, he turned back to face her. "You didn't. You _don't_. _Nothing_ in this place can be handled. _Armed soldiers_ twice your size have been killed by the men in this facility. Eventually, your luck is going to run out, and there won't be anything you or I can do about it."

"I've made it this far. I'm not going to let someone chop your frigging head off if I can do something to prevent it!"

"You don't get it!" he shouted. "It doesn't matter what happens to me! _You're_ the one who matters. You're the one they will listen to. Not me. You are the one _sliver_ of hope that remains for this place. If you die, all of this was for nothing. Everything _everyone_ here has ever been through will be for _nothing_. Understand?"

She sighed, turning her head off to the side. "Theo. I get it. You might not think I do, but I do. I've done things like this before. I've been someone's only hope before. What you're not getting is that if I played things safe, I would never accomplish what I came to do: help people. Letting other people die to assure my own safety kind of defeats the purpose of me coming to help them in the first place."

"Well, I was perfectly fine with dying, and that hasn't really changed, so there you go. I give you permission to leave my ass in the dust if it means you can get away."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't care. I'm still not going to leave you behind. The sooner you accept that, we can put our energy towards getting the hell out of here rather than arguing every five seconds with no outcome."

He opened his mouth to bite back, but he was cut off by a piercing scream that echoed through the hall, startling them both into silence. Aurora had turned full-body in the direction of the distress call, a familiar glint in her eyes Theo knew all too well.

"Aurora." He glowered at her warningly, voice low. " _Don't_."

The terrified voice rang through the halls again, urging her to take a tensed step forward as her instincts pushed her to investigate.

"Aurora!" Theo snapped, this time louder. "I mean it. I _will_ _not_ follow you."

"Theo, for fuck's sake, someone needs help!"

" _Everyone_ in this place needs help! You can save one or one hundred. Take your pick."

"I'm not doing this. Stay here if you want. I'm going to go do my damn job." She began to walk forward, but he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards him with a firm tug, and if she had been anyone else the intensity of the glare he was setting her with would have had her backing down in submission.

"I said… _no_." Venom dripped from his voice, glowering down at her threateningly.

For a second they only glared at each other, one's eyes as fierce as the other's, but the stare-off was broken seconds later by loud clanging tailed by another beg for mercy, this time sobbing.

" _SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!_ "

She'd moved so fast, he was unable to close his hand around her wrist tight enough before it slipped from his grasp as she bolted.

"AURORA, _GODDAMN IT!_ "

She rounded the corner leading to the distressed voice, but was puzzled when she was presented with an empty hallway. The only visibly movement was the shadows of raindrops running down the windows. One of the windows was shattered, exposing them to the storm outside as the whipping wind dispersed rain into the hall.

Cautiously, she called out: "Hello?"

"Help!"

Her head snapped towards the shattered window, only then taking notice of the hand clinging to the sill in a white-knuckled grip. Dashing forward, she peered downwards at the man dangling below, barely holding on as he stared down at the good three story drop beneath him. His hand was slick with blood from the broken glass serrating the bottom edge of the window, and she saw panic flash through his eyes when it slipped the slightest bit, driving him to look up at her pleadingly. Brief surprise mixed with the panic when he saw her, but whatever shock had coursed through him was quickly forgotten when his hand slipped even more, legs flailing beneath him as he blindly searched for something to grab onto.

"Please! I can't hold on!"

Reaching down, she grasped his arm with both her hands, making his head snap back up to her in shock. "You're going to have to let go of the ledge," she said. He looked back down, hesitating, but she snapped his attention back to her with a firm tone. "Look at me! I got you. You need to let go of the ledge. I won't let you fall."

He hardly appeared assured, eyes bright with hesitation and fear.

"If you don't trust me, you're going to fall," she said. "I'm your only option. Now let go, before Walker or the Walrider decides to show up."

His eyes widened again at the mention of the tyrants, which seemed to snap him into some kind of action, because he looked down only fleetingly before pressing his lips together, as if mentally bracing himself for his next actions. A beat of silence passed, and he was releasing his hold on the ledge, hand clamping around her arm in a vice grip as an adrenaline-fueled gasp left him.

She held fast, gritting her teeth with the added weight and bracing herself by pressing her foot flat against the wall. "I got you," she reassured him, when she saw another spark of terror flash through his eyes when his hand slipped a bit on her arm, the blood making his palm slick. Using her upper core, she heaved backward, instructing him to use his feet to help climb up the wall.

It was in that moment that a movement down the hall caused her head to snap sharply to her left in alarm—only to relax when she realized it was just Theo; though, the incredibly pissed off expression on his face made him appear more menacing than a godsend. Before she could even begin to register the warmth in her belly that he had, indeed, followed her in spite of his threats, he had all but shoved her aside, reached down for the startled man below, and yanked him upwards with an impressive ease. In seconds, he was back through the window and on the floor as he promptly collapsed, wheezing from the struggle.

Aurora lowered down to her knees to check on him, taking his bleeding hand for inspection. Her own hands took care as she tried to see how bad the damage was through the blood. Luckily, it appeared to be mere surface wounds. Bringing her leg forward, she pulled out the roll of gauze and began wrapping his hand, noting the stare he was setting behind her, where she knew an extremely pissed but protective Theo stood, daring him to make any ill-intended move toward her.

"If you can, find something to sterilize your wounds and rewrap it," Aurora instructed, as she came to a stand once again.

He rose slowly to his feet, cradling his wounded hand as he looked between them. "Who are you…?"

"My name is Aurora. I'm a private investigator."

"Private investigator...?" He stared. "You're here because of Murkoff?"

"Yes."

"You came _alone_?"

"Sure did," Theo answered this time, leaping on the opportunity to make his point painfully clear, yet again. "The goal is to keep her alive long enough to get her out, but she's making it a personal goal to make that task as difficult as possible."

Not bothering to look back at him, she rolled her eyes. "Look, your best bet is to lay as low as possible. Find somewhere secure and hide. It's your best shot."

He nodded slowly, still absorbing everything. "Thank you…"

She offered a faint smile. With that, he cast one last glance at Theo before turning and sprinting down the opposite end of the hall, where he disappeared through the double doors. Not three seconds after he'd left their line of sight, Aurora felt Theo's hand clamp down on her shoulder, and she was being jerked around to face him, where she was met by the sight of his furious glare beating down on her like hot lava, undoubtedly the angriest she had seen him. It would have sent anyone else running for the hills.

She just stared up at him, not in a challenging way, but in a way that told him she was acknowledging his anger, knowing that speaking would only make the situation worse, and so she stayed quiet. She watched as he fought to keep his anger in check, glowering down at her as if he were contemplating whether or not to beat the ever-loving hell out of her. Of course, she knew he wouldn't harm her, but in times like these, when a person's rage was being fueled by fear, their emotions could potentially get the better of them in this blinded state.

However, after a long, tense stare-off, he abruptly released her, turning away swiftly as his hands came up to clench his head. Knowing she was still treading upon thin ice, when she decided to speak up she kept her voice as quiet as possible; though, not fearful.

"Theo."

"Don't."

She emitted an inaudible sigh, eyes softened as she stared at his back. "I care about you, too."

At last, she watched his shoulders slouch the slightest bit as defeat set in with her words.

"I know you care about me, and that you're scared I'm going to get myself killed," she continued.

He didn't respond or turn to face her, but it didn't damper her confidence.

"Has it ever occurred to you we are exactly the same?"

A pause lingered between them, when, finally, he turned around stiffly. "Not really, no," he said at last.

"You've thrown yourself into just as many fights, if not more, than I have… to protect me. I keep throwing myself into fights to protect you." She lifted her hands in a meaningful shrug. "I don't think either of us are going to budge."

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter what happens to m—"

"It matters to me."

He silenced, frowning a bit.

"What—does that still come as a shock to you? Really? After all we've been through?" Her voice had flattened, and she sighed. "Your life is worth just as much as mine. Your voice matters, Theo. Your life matters… if not to anyone else, then to me. That must count for something."

It counted for more than she would ever know. "It's only worth something if you're alive." His voice had softened with hesitance, almost bashfully, and it was enough to melt her heart like butter.

A soft smile danced across her lips as she stepped up to him, leaving a mere few inches of space between them, and her smile only grew when she saw traces of nervousness build within him as she closed in on his comfort zone. "Keep charming me, and maybe you'll have more to look forward to after this is all over than you think."

He blinked as she gently shouldered passed him, and he turned to stare after her with a combination of incredulity and annoyance in his eyes. "Meaning what, exactly?"

The cunning glance she cast him over her shoulder, and the way she gave him a quick onceover with her eyes as she walked was all he needed to realize exactly what she was implying, and he was left standing there dumbly with a look of disbelief stamped across his features.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

"Then you're even crazier than I originally thought."

All she did was shrug as she kept walking, and it didn't escape his attention how her hips seemed to sway a bit more than usual, earning a flattened glare as he watched her go. She was openly teasing him, and God help him, because it took every ounce of strength he had to tear his eyes away.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all. Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I've been attending a program for the past year and have been extremely busy on top of having decent writer's block. This story is not dead! It's just kind of on the backburner, and I work on it when I can. I would appreciate reviews, so I know people are actually still reading this and it's actually worth working on. I personally enjoy writing this story and would like to continue, but reading my readers' feedback makes it 100% more worth it! I'll try to get the next chap up sooner this time. Have a happy New Year, everyone! xoxo**


	19. Fate

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone! These stories kind of get put on the backburner with all the projects I have going on, but know it's to be continued!**

 **Thank you for your continued loyalty and support. xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter#19: Fate**

* * *

Aurora sighed as she stared at the computer monitor, trying to ignore the lingering silence that had been hovering between them like a thick blanket since their bout in the hall. They had been in the security office for some time now, roughly ten minutes, and she was currently attempting to hack into the computer's database. He hadn't argued, to her surprise. Currently, he was leaned back against the desk, arms folded over his chest as he stared down at the floor in silence. A simpleton would know without asking that he was still upset with her, and it didn't slip past her awareness that he was choosing to keep a rigid silence in order to avoid snapping at her.

Emitting another internal sigh, her attention was brought back to the computer screen when it suddenly lit up, and a triumphant smile broke out onto her lips upon realizing she was in. A series of folders appeared on the screen, increasing her smile tenfold as she plugged in the little black hard drive.

"What are you doing?"

"Downloading all the patient files and data on project Walrider."

"The patient files are corrupt. I told you that."

"That doesn't mean they can't be used as evidence. Altering patient files is a federal offense."

He didn't say anything, and she turned in the swivel chair to face him. He'd moved up to sit atop the desk, now leaned back against the wall, and he was messing with his bandaged hand.

"Is it hurting?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." He glances towards her, but only fleetingly. "How's your shoulder?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Her lips twitched.

A brief silence passed. "You done yet?"

"Just waiting for the files to finish uploading, and we can move on." She rested her arm over the chair's backrest. "Who's Jeremy Blaire?"

"The king of douchebags and another one of Murkoff's top dogs."

"What purpose did he serve?"

"He's the Executive Vice President of Global Development and the head of Mount Massive and Project Walrider. Guy's a fuckin' prick." He looked at her, finally. "If you see him, kill him without hesitation, because he sure as hell won't hesitate in killing you. He's responsible for a lot of Murkoff's former employees either disappearing or becoming 'patients' here."

She eyed him in wonder at the last statement. "Yeah, he looks like a tool…. I have his photo up now." She jerked a thumb towards the monitor. "Haircuts like that should be illegal."

No answer. Not even a smirk. Her smile faltered a little, but even with his chilled silence her eyes maintained a softened understanding. Her top teeth caught her bottom lip gently, glancing down to her lap where she idly fiddled with the pen in her hands. "Still mad about earlier?"

He offered no reply at first, keeping his focus on his hand while absentmindedly flexing his fingers against the dull throb. "Like you said, it's what you do. I can't change you, just like you can't change me."

"Oh, but I have changed you. You just don't want to admit it… that I give you some hope."

"Hope isn't enough to get you out of here."

"Us," she corrected.

He sighed.

Standing, she approached and hopped up onto the desk beside him, leaning back against wall with a quiet sigh of her own. "I have a friend back at home who knows I'm here, and I've given her specific instructions to contact help if she doesn't hear back from me in twenty-four hours."

This tidbit of information caught his attention, head turning down at her sharply, almost angrily. "You're just mentioning this _now_?"

"I don't know how long it will take help to get here, so we need to keep a clear head until they do. We already have enough obstacles, so it would be helpful if we could stop fighting _each other_."

"Who's coming?"

"Others like me. My friend used to be in the same line of work as myself. Now she's a psychologist who treats the people we save. My… father leads an organization set on taking down Murkoff."

"And you work for him?"

It was her turn to look away. "No. I'm self-employed. We aren't affiliated."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "So the detective has demons, too."

"We all have demons, Theo. I'm just not allowing mine to hold me back."

"Congratulations."

She rolled her eyes. Turning her head, she glanced back over at computer to see it had finished uploading. Hopping off the desk, she pulled out the USB and sealed it in a plastic bag, pocketing it before turning back to him once more with a small sigh. "We're going to get out of here, and you're going to start over. You're going to see that life is worth living, and that everything you've forced yourself to believe over the years… isn't true."

He gave no response at first, stare remaining focused on his hand as he pressed his thumb to the bandages where the gash was. "You think you know me?"

"I know the reason you keep pressing your thumb to your hand is because the pain is just enough to cut through the numbness. I know the reason you tried scaring me away in that cafeteria is because you thought it was for my own good. I know the reason you flipped out on me ten minutes ago is because you're terrified I'm going to get myself killed, you know you have no power to stop me, and the frustration of that powerlessness overwhelmed you."

His eyes had darkened as he stared at the floor. A moment passed, and then he was scooting off the desk, where he finally lifted his gaze to meet hers fully; though, his stare was reproachful. "By the way, not for nothing… but you keep preaching about how much my voice matters, and yet you ignore me every time I tell you to back out of a fight. You ignore me when I tell you to run. You force me to watch you _constantly_ put your life in danger, and then tell me how we're going to make it out of here."

"If I know I can help someone, I'm going to help them, Theo."

He turned away, putting his back to her with a scoff.

"I didn't ignore you when we were hiding from the Walrider."

He looked over his shoulder at her to be met with her cutting gaze.

She continued, "I let you take charge in that situation, because I knew you had a better handle on it than I did. I let you take charge when we got cornered by Walker in that laundry room, because I trusted your judgment. Because I trusted you to keep me safe." She stared at him hard. "This isn't a contest about who can protect who. This is just how a team works, Theo. It's not about me thinking your vote doesn't matter."

Silence.

"Believe me when I say this… before I met you… my best friend and my brother were the only two people on this earth who had my full trust."

Her words prompted an immediate, taken aback frown to stamp itself on his face.

She continued, "I've trusted you with my life, Theo. If I thought I could have handled those situations better, believe me, I would have taken the wheel. Understand?"

He continued to stare at her, and then after a moment he looked down with a quiet sigh. Feeling as though she had managed to reach him, she approached him, and he'd looked back down at her as she drew close. Her eyes were softened as she gazed up at him, making him feel naked with just a glance.

"I don't think you're an abomination, I don't think you're a lunatic, and I don't think you're pathetic."

Grimacing, he turned his head off to the side.

"If you were any of those things, neither of us would still be here. You would be dead, and so would I, but because we've had each other we're both still here. That right there is Fate in her purest form."

He released a long, tired sigh through his nose. Until they were out of there. After that, he wouldn't matter anymore, whether she believed it or not. She wouldn't stick around, he knew for a fact, and he would be back on his own. Even if by some miracle he was allowed freedom, he would be right back where he started before Murkoff, and that was hardly somewhere he strove to ever revisit. He would end it all before it ever came to that—and it would.

He was abruptly yanked from his thoughts when a razor sharp pain was suddenly splitting through his head without warning, clouding his vision with how rapidly it intensified. Nausea immediately began to churn in his gut as his hands flew up to clutch his head, emitting a forced sound of distress as his skull threatened to split in two.

Aurora had looked back at him sharply when she heard him shout, her eyes widening in confused concern when she saw him clenching the desk with one hand, cradling his head in the other in clear pain. "Theo, what—"

"Run!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

"Why? What's happening?"

Managing to stand upright, in spite of the throbbing plaguing his head and making him dizzy, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her forward towards the door. " _Run!_ "

She obeyed. Without question, she allowed him to direct her from the room and down the opposite end of the hall.

"Don't stop!" he ordered frantically.

"Which way?"

"The decontamination chamber at the end of the hall! To the right!"

She looked behind her—and her eyes widened when she caught sight of a dark shadow gaining rapidly on him from behind.

"Don't look back!" he shouted, making it clear to her he was fully aware of the threat. "Just keep running!"

But there was no use; it was gaining on him too rapidly. He would never make it. "Theo, get down!"

"Aurora, just keep run—"

"NO, DAMN IT, _GET DOWN_!" Whipping around, she tackled him last second as the Walrider flew over them in the same instant. It was nothing close to a victory, however, because it took mere seconds for the demon to round about, and with Aurora now the primary target she was helpless to avoid the follow-up attack.

Theo was forced to watch powerlessly as she was yanked off him, making a swipe for her but was unable to grab her in time as she emitted a terrified shriek. "NO! AURORA!" He scrambled to his feet, but he was too late, and all he could do was watch in horror as she was thrown viciously against the wall, her head producing an audible, sharp thud as it bounced harshly off the plaster. " _NO!_ "

Without a single thought to his own potential fate, he charged forward. his attempts were futile, as the Walrider subsequently turned its attention onto him, swiftly intercepting him in his efforts to reach Aurora, and before he knew it his back was making hard contact with the opposite wall. His vision swam as he slumped over from the impact, just barely managing to grab onto the windowsill for support as he fell. By the time his vision stopped spinning enough for him to lift his head, the Walrider had come to hover above him, eyeless, black pit of a face staring down at him with synthetic bloodlust. Yet, as he found himself staring directly into the face of Death, all he could do was pray Aurora would get up—that she would take the opportunity to run while it was distracted—but she didn't get up. She didn't even move, either unconscious or dead, and all he could do was stare at her lifeless form, barely even thinking about the creature right in front of him. _Run, Aurora. You have to run._

Then suddenly, a voice shouted from down the hall: " _WALRIDER!_ "

Theo's head snapped towards the voice so sharply that it send a piercing cramp through his neck, but the pain went unnoticed as he watched the patient darting out of sight, and before he fully processed what was happening there was a cold gust as the Walrider soared past, engaging pursuit on its new victim. It took him a second to realize the miracle fact that he was still breathing; though, the second his eyes landed on Aurora's motionless form his body was automatically snapping into motion in spite of his lagging brain. Scrambling over to her, he scooped her up in his arms and ran for the chamber, not daring to look back, not tearing his eyes away from the doors until they had slid shut behind him, and he was standing in the hall on the other side.

Dropping to his knees, he sat down against the wall with her in his lap and clutched her to him, cradling her head against his chest as he stared straight forward with haunted eyes. His heart raced, still, pounding its fists against his ribcage as it was pumped full of adrenaline. It didn't process with him right away that he was too scared to look down—to scared to see if she was, in fact, breathing. His entire body was paralyzed, arms locked in place where they held her body in a death grip.

"Aurora?" His voice was barely audible to his own ears. Upon receiving no answer, a silent panic quickly sunk its claws into his chest. After another moment, he finally regained some mobility, and he forced himself to look down. With a shaking hand, he lifted it to touch her face, fingertips scarcely brushing her cheek as he just barely managed to find his voice.

"Aurora..." He stared down at her, widened eyes brimming with fear, stinging as dread sunk deeper into his core. "Please wake up..." His voice barely reached a whisper. It became harder to breathe as his chest grew tighter with each passing second, so he held her close, nuzzling his face into her hair as he fought to compose himself. "Wake up," he begged her feebly. "Please wake up..." He continued murmuring into her hair, eyes closed. "Please, God..." His voice broke as his the pressure in his chest threatened to suffocate him. "Aurora, please…" His eyes squeezed shut, features tensing, and the smallest of sobs escaped him without his control.

Then at last, he felt her move. At first, he almost thought he had imagined it, but upon looking down his heart stopped in his chest as he witnessed her grimace weakly.

"What happened...?" she murmured.

All the air in his lungs left in one giant rush. "Oh, thank God…" Unable to help himself, he hugged her to him tightly once more, face pressing against her hair as an overwhelming relief flooded his body. "Thank you, God. Thank you... thank you..." It instantly became painfully aware to him that this time the feeling was maximized tenfold compared to when he had found her half-drowned in the tubs, and it shook him to his core.

Aurora hugged him back gently, brain still a bit muddled as she tried to process their new surroundings. "Theo…? What happened?"

He didn't answer.

She blinked, confused—and then it was all coming back to her. Looking up, a frown came to pull at her features when she saw how shaken he was. "Hey, hey… I'm okay." In that moment, she realized he was trembling, and it hit her just exactly why he was so shaken. It also came to her realization he had somehow escaped the Walrider and had carried her to safety. Once again, he had saved her life.

"Theo…" She pulled away just enough to force him to meet her eyes. Whatever words she had prepared left her memory the moment she saw the way he was looking at her, eyes brimming with a combination of the purest forms of fear and relief, rendering her speechless as she comprehended just how terrified he had been at the thought of losing her. Lips parting, she reached up to cup his cheek without really thinking about it—though, the contact seemed to snap him out of whatever adrenaline-induced haze he had fallen in.

It was as if she had hit a switch, because within a second his eyes had sharpened to razors. "Get up."

She blinked, mildly shocked at the sudden shift in his mood. "Wh—"

"Get up. We need to move."

Before she had time to retaliate, he was standing with her and dropping her legs down so she was forced to stand on her feet. He had allowed her to grip onto him until she regained her balance, but the second she was grounded he was pulling her down the hall.

"Theo—" She tried pulling free, but no cigar. "Let go!"

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Theo's pissed. Next chapter contains a surprise to make up for the long wait, and since I've had it outlined for awhile it shouldn't take**

 **long for me** **to post. Drop some reviews and thoughts so I know you guys are still reading! xoxo**


	20. Goosebumps

**Chapter#20: Goosebumps**

* * *

"Theo, let go! What has gotten into you?" she exclaimed. Digging her heels into the floor, she pulled against him, but he was moving her like she weighed nothing.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door and threw it open, shoving her inside and slamming it shut behind him. She watched as he pushed a bookshelf in front of the door before turning on her with a renewed rage in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" he roared. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LISTEN?! WHEN I SAY RUN, I MEAN _RUN!_ "

"Theo!" she shouted over him. "Calm down!"

"Do you have _any_ idea how lucky you are to be alive?" he yelled at her. "Do you?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" she shouted back.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET IT GET ME! Instead we both got fucked!"

"Oh, for the love of Christ, Theo, shut up!" she snapped. "You may not give a damn if you die, but— _newsflash_ —I do! You may _want_ to die, but I don't care, you selfish prick!"

"STOP TRYING TO DECIDE MY FATE! Christ, just back off! You can't stop the inevitable, Aurora! You're just going to get yourself killed trying to save my ass!"

"ENOUGH!" Overthrowing him with an impressive rage, she suddenly shoved him back by the chest, taking him off guard enough to make him stagger. With one more push he was falling back onto the couch, looking up at her with widened, stunned eyes as she came to tower over him.

"If you didn't get the hint I wasn't going to let you throw your life away when we first met, then that's your problem," she hissed venomously. "I'm _done_ having this argument. I _refuse_ to let this place have you—a good man who deserves happiness and peace—not to rot in this hellhole."

He glared up at her darkly. "There is no _happiness_ for me! There is _nothing_ left for me, Aurora!"

"Why?" Challenge laced her tone, glaring down at him just as intently. "Because of your scars? Because of your past? The past is the past, and scars are just flesh. There is absolutely _no_ reason why you can't have a life after what you've been through. You survived this long, Theo, even if you don't believe that kind of thing has meaning. There is _more_."

"Like what?" The anger returned to his voice once more. "I don't have a single thing to my name. I've been locked up in this shithole for almost half my life. I'm a thirty-two-year-old high school drop-out who's never had a real job, and who's been arrested for drug and alcohol abuse several times. It's not like I can just go out and start a new life, Aurora! The fucking clothes on my body aren't even mine!"

"I can help you with all of that. Murkoff isn't the only corporation who can fake documents. You can start a new life—"

"You're not listening! God, why can't you get it? I— _can't_ —start—over! It's not as simple as getting new records, Aurora."

"I realize that, Theo. No one is expecting you to throw on a suit and tie and go about your life like none of this ever happened—"

"So what, I'm just expected to _pretend_ like it never happened?"

"Of course not."

"Then explain! _Please_ explain to me what it is you expect me to do! Because I would be pretending. You want me to live this picket fence life—to find peace and happiness—but please tell me how the _hell_ I'm supposed to do that when all I _ever_ think about is _this_ place? Aurora, every time I close my eyes I see flashbacks of the things they did to me and to others. My vision is soaked in red. Even when I'm not near blood I can smell it—can feel the blades cutting into my flesh—feel the boiling water pouring over my face—hear the screams. The night terrors are so bad that sometimes I wake up and vomit. _Every second of the day, Aurora_."

Though her eyes had softened from their hardened glare, they remained firm, still, as she held his darkened, pained, angry glower with a calm stare. "It will get better, Theo. No, it probably won't ever go away—not fully—but it _will_ get better. Without being exposed to the engine, and with proper therapy, the night terrors will ease up. The flashbacks will lessen."

"Even if they do, so what? What am I supposed to do afterwards? I wouldn't even know where to begin!" He threw his arms out. "Let me tell you, if I'm supposed to return to the life I had _before_ Mount Massive, that isn't exactly an improvement."

"Theo, what I'm telling you is that you don't have to do this on your own. I told you I'd take care of you when we were out of here. You won't be alone."

He scoffed. "Okay."

Her eyebrows creased, frowning at the condescending response. "What?"

"Please!" His eyes returned to hers yet again, scathing, but the pain still hovered beneath the darkened surface. "Even if you meant that, you don't understand how degrading that is?"

" _Degrading?_ " She set him with a look of incredulity. "Theo, you've been locked in this godforsaken place for fuck knows how many years. _No one_ would be able to be completely on their own after going through what you have. Not at first. _Everyone_ would need help. Needing help getting back on your feet doesn't make you any less of a man. It makes you human."

"I don't _want_ your help!"

"Why?" she challenged. "You're still young. You're still physically able and healthy. We've been fighting so hard to survive. _Why_ are you fighting me?"

"I JUST _CAN'T_ , AURORA!" he shouted.

"Why?" she challenged again, raising her own voice.

A crack of lightning pierced the air, lighting up the room in a bright flash as thunder boomed overhead.

" _Fuckk!"_ he hissed through clenched teeth, gripping his head in pent up frustration.

"Theo, look at me."

He didn't. In fact, he seemed to be making a point not to.

"Theo Mason Hunt. Look at me."

Still, he refused. Pressing her lips together, she looked up at the ceiling in her best efforts to keep her cool. After a moment, she returned her gaze to him, eyes cross but not angry. She stepped forward, ignoring the way his head snapped up to her in alarm when she straddled his lap. Her victory was short-lived, though, when he turned his head away stubbornly, but she wasn't accepting defeat. Lifting her hand, she forced him to look at her by gently but firmly seizing his chin and lifting his face to hers. Stiffly, he backed down, grimly meeting her eyes.

"I know what you're doing, and it needs to stop," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he managed with a rigid jaw.

"You think I don't know you flipped out in that cafeteria to scare me off for my own safety? Or that you punched that mirror because the sight of your own reflection triggers you so much it enrages you?"

He silenced.

"You've been doing it from the start—trying to push me away. Why? Because you think you're bad for me, or because you genuinely want to be alone?"

He remained silent, glaring darkly off to the side.

"You are a _good man_ ," she continued, saying the last two words pressingly. "You are a human being, and you deserve everything you think _I_ deserve. I don't know if it's occurred to you yet, but you are the only reason I'm still alive."

He tried to look away, but she just turned his face back towards her once more. "I know you think there is no point after all that's happened to you. I know you're tired. I know how lost you feel... but it doesn't end here, Theo. There is more. There is so—much—more. Your story doesn't end like this. An entire world waits outside this hell, and I want to show it to you. Don't give up now."

His eyes were grim as he stared up at her, having lost most of their intensity as they grew glossy with her words, dismal. "I haven't looked in a mirror for years."

Her eyes softened.

"The only time I did was when a guard forced me to, and I hated everything I saw. All I saw was this… _thing_ staring back at me." He met her eyes once more, his own bleeding pain. "That night, I did this." Lifting his arms, he held them out to expose the two long scars running down his forearms, allowing her to take a good, long look before letting them drop back down. "It's been so long since I've seen my reflection… that during my time with you I almost forgot what this place turned me into." He looked down. "I can't remember the last time I felt human. You make me feel…" He trailed off, jaw clenching as shame washed through him.

"Normal," she finished for him softly.

Silence.

"Theo. You're just as human as I am. Physical disfigurements and trauma don't change that."

"I wonder if you'd be singing the same tune if our places were shifted."

Her eyebrows rose. "Would you think any less of me if they were?"

Again, he was quiet, but she could tell by the faint shift in his features that he was eating his words. He sighed, "No, of course not."

"If you really mean that, why should I think less of you? What makes me more worthy?"

His eyes held a quiet defeat, almost listless as he stared down at the couch cushions. "You know… at first, I thought you were just a great actress... but when you touched my scars for the first time..." His lips pressed together, releasing a shaky exhale through his nose in a desperate fight to maintain composure. "I'm not telling you all this to make you feel sorry for me. I'm just trying to get you to understand..." His eyes closed, teeth clenching slightly as he forced himself to swallow his pride.

She went to cup his cheek, but he stopped her by gently capturing her hand in his. "Don't."

"Why not?" she asked, gently challenging him.

His head remained bowed. "Because I can't..."

"Can't what?"

Silence.

"Tell me."

Silence.

"Theo. Talk to me. What are you so afraid of?"

"You don't get it," he said at last as he met her eyes, his own cold. "I was ready to die. Finally, with no one to stop me, I was able to go through with it, and I was _relieved_."

Sadness overcame her stare at the bleak confession.

"The _only_ reason I kept going was because of you. You were the first person to ever give a shit about my worthless ass—about any of us—and as melancholic as I may be, I'll be damned if I let this place have you." He grimaced at his own words, looking away in partial embarrassment and shame.

"Theo."

"I thought you were dead."

She silenced.

"I thought you were dead, and…" Again, he trailed off, eyes closing. "I can't, Aurora. I'm not giving you a hard time because I have a hero complex. I'm fighting you because I literally _cannot_ risk you getting killed. Because…"

Her lips parted. "Theo…"

"I can't, Aurora," he said again, and this time his voice contained a quiet tremble. "I can't…"

"Okay. It's okay, Theo."

But her words seemed to offer little comfort, and within seconds he was displaying the telltale signs of rapidly building anxiety.

"Theo. Hey." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Breathe."

He could feel his body shaking, breathing growing increasingly erratic as his heart raced in his chest, stressing his body out in his desperate attempts to keep himself from losing what was left of his composure.

" _Theo, breathe_."

Her words sounded muffled to his ears, and he barely felt her hand on his shoulder. All he could hear was his own rapid heartbeat thundering in his ears, chest feeling as if it would burst as he fought to keep the trembling of his muscles under some variety of control—but to no avail. His hand had come to clench his chest as the struggle for air intensified in a matter of seconds, uncontrollable panic flooding his system. Why? Why did this have to happen again? Why was it always in front of her? God, why was he so fucking _pathetic_?

Then amidst the suffocating onslaught, the sensation of a strange pressure surrounding his body partially shook him from the spell consuming him, and after a few seconds he realized she was hugging him, arms squeezing him tightly. Initially, his first reaction was to shove her off in a panic, but his frantic brain managed to catch up just in time to process she wasn't an attacker, and that the sensation of the embrace actually brought a strange relief.

She shushed him soothingly when she felt his face press into her shoulder, and his hands clenched her shirt in a death grip, as if she were the one and only thing keeping him from completely losing it. "I'm still here," she whispered. "Breathe, hun. I'm right here. I'm right here, Theo. Just keep breathing."

He said nothing, not that she expected him to. She could feel every muscle in his body trembling against her, breaking her heart to a thousand pieces—and she thought his episode in the dorm had been bad. This was an entirely different level of panic, and it made her physically ill knowing he had likely suffered similar attacks in the past, but with no one there to help him through it. Blinking away the sting in her eyes, she turned her face to nuzzle her nose against his head, continuing to shush him softly in his ear as she slowly rocked with him.

"Focus on my voice. I'm right here. I'm with you." She both heard and felt the suppressed sob that escaped him, muffled by her shoulder, and she allowed one of her hands to move to his back, commencing to rub large, slow circles. For a little while, a thick but comfortable silence stretched between them as she felt him slowly calm down. "I'm scared, too," she whispered.

He released a shaky exhale into her shoulder, and she felt something within him finally ease up.

"I'm scared, too." She ran her nails up and down his back in soothing paths for a few moments before wrapping her arms around him once again. It was awhile before she felt he had calmed down enough for her to gently pull away, but only enough for her to be able to look into his eyes.

"Look at me."

He didn't respond, head bowed, shamefaced. It split her heart in two.

"Hey." Gently, she took his face in her hands, and despite his obvious reluctance, he allowed her to lift his head, fighting the urge to close his eyes when she stroked her thumb over his cheek.

His eyes held hers desolately, shattering her heart to pieces. If souls existed, his was the definition of tortured. She was convinced this man had never, not once, known genuine happiness or kindness, and that his life up until this point had been a perpetual loop of despair, pain, and terror. To think he had retained his humanity after living such a life was a mystery and a miracle in itself. He had given her everything he had without ever receiving anything remotely close to compassion in his life, when he owed her and the world nothing. Yet he avidly believed he was an abomination and a waste of space, because life had done nothing but teach him just that. It was soul-crushing just thinking about it. To think he had lived like this for this long—alone—was as horrifying as it was commendable. And all he gave a damn about was her and her safety.

It threw her off a bit at how easy it was for her to make her next move. At first, she wasn't really even fully aware of her own actions as she leaned forward, or how his eyes had shifted up to hers in a startled alarm. Knowing he would likely push her back if she gave him time to think, she kissed him without any further warning, lips capturing his like liquid velvet. His eyes had flown wide on contact, and she felt his body go rigid, pressing his hands against the front of her body out of reflex.

Undeterred, she just slipped her right hand up the unscathed side of his head until her fingers were pushing through his hair, gently leaning forward until his body hit the back of the couch. It didn't take much, keeping her kisses soft as she peppered his lips and jaw in attempt to coax him, and all at once she felt him melt beneath her like butter when she sealed her mouth over his once more, all tension leaving his body in a single rush. She deepened the kiss when she felt his mouth begin to move against hers, hand slipping up the back of his neck to hold his head, pulling him closer. Her fingers pushed into his hair, and his breath hitched.

He shuddered, features tensing with the tornado of emotions raging within him and causing his brow to crease. Every nerve in his body was on fire, Goosebumps rising all over his skin. It almost overwhelmed him when she ran her hands up his arms, nearly shoving her off out of reflex when her palms glided over his scars, but the way it caused his skin to tingle in their wake left him torn between cringing away and wishing she would do it again. His disorganized brain could barely keep up with her hands; they were all over him, making slow but steady paths along his arms, his sides, his back, his shoulders...

In spite of wanting nothing more than to keep going, he was forced to pull away for air, his racing heart getting the better of him and nearing his breathing to the point of erratic. His breaths were shaky and sharpened, features tense as he kept his head bowed. A moment passed, and he felt her lips press to his temple, where they slowly migrated down as she shushed him softly in his ear. The sound soothed him instantly, causing him to shiver as he felt her breath ghost against his skin.

She continued to massage his shoulders and gently touch him until he had relaxed. When he finally met her gaze, it was hesitant—afraid, almost—as if he feared she would have instant regret. However, the way his eyes searched hers told her he was hesitating but thirsting for more. It took him a few moments, but he finally gathered the courage. He'd inched his face closer to hers, timidly testing the waters, and when all she did was stare calmly back at him he tilted his head up and recaptured her mouth with his.

Her hands returned to gently take hold of his face, accepting him wholly. The way he kissed her was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was both hesitant and hungry—soft yet aggressive. It set her blood on fire.

She was deepening the kiss before she realized it, taking notice he was trembling the slightest bit as she pressed closer to him, but this time it was not out of panic, and she allowed her hand to slip up his neck. It hadn't escaped her mind she was the first woman he had touched in years, and that he likely thought he'd never be able to again. The way she felt him pull her closer caused her skin to tingle, relishing the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her back. In little to no time, the spark between them had evolved into a blazing fire, yet still maintaining a controlled, oddly gentle pace at the same time. She was left shocked at her own actions, but she didn't for one second feel the slightest ounce of regret. It was in that moment, as she felt his masculine hands on her back, and his strong arms enveloping her body, that she realized she had never felt more whole in her entire life.

When they were finally forced to separate for air, her heart melted when she saw a single tear trail streaking the side of his face. His head had bowed, forehead falling against hers gently, and she could feel his muscles trembling in her hold. She knew he was very overwhelmed, because so was she, but like herself she knew he was basking in it. With a tender touch, she held his face in her hands, tilting his face back up just enough to look into his eyes, and her lips curved softly upwards.

"Well… that happened."

To her surprise and pleasure, a smile almost instantly pushed its way onto his face as he let out a small, almost silent laugh. Her eyes formed a new glint as she took in the sight of him smiling—genuinely smiling. Even though it was only momentary, it left her entranced all the same, because she knew that was very likely the first time he had smiled in years—if ever.

Without thinking about it, she cupped his cheek in her palm, watching as his eyes flickered up to hers once more as she stroked a kindhearted thumb over his cheek. For the next few beats, they just stared at one another, neither speaking; though, their eyes fully conveyed any message that was there, and she watched as the overwhelmed glow returned to his stare as the weight of what had just occurred fully sank in with him.

"Why did you do that?" he breathed.

Her lips twitched at his incredulity. "Don't question good things, Theo."

He fell silent, still staring at her. Softened smile still in place, she took his face in her hands. "Say you won't give up." Her eyes drilled into his. "Tell me you'll keep fighting."

The way he was looking at her took her breath away: hazy, exhilarated— _afraid_ —but a new fire had sparked to life within his green depths. "Okay..." His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear it.

"Say it," she ordered.

His voice barely made it above a whisper. "I'll keep fighting..."

Her forest-green orbs never lost a single ounce of their intensity. "Damn right you will."

The look in his eyes urged her to capture his lips in one last, intoxicating kiss that left him high all over again, and she wrapped her arms around him warmly in a tight embrace. He hugged her back distractedly, staring over her shoulder as shadows of the raindrops sliding down window's glass danced across the floor, mind racing.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long time. It's always a struggle deciding when to initiate the first kiss in a story between two characters with such guarded personalities, especially in Theo's case. Romance is not something that typically survives in a place like Mount Massive, however. Many obstacles still lay in their wake, some of said obstacles being them themselves.**


End file.
